Bad Boy
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Adap. En pocas palabras Toda buena chica se merece un chico malo o no?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

**Chicas antes que nada quiero aclarar esta novela contiene leguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo si alguien no le gusta por favor le pido no me ofenda simplemente no la lea.**

* * *

**_Sinopsis_**

Toda buena chica se merece un chico malo

Como propietaria y editora jefe de Heat, la revista digital más caliente de Dallas, Isabella Swan está dispuesta a todo para conseguir una buena historia, incluso a colarse en el Club 69, donde no todo es lo que parece. Isabella pensaba conseguir una buena historia y salir corriendo, pero no contaba con toparse con un chico muy malo, que le hará perder la concentración... y casi la cabeza.

* * *

**Niñas la verdad a mi me gusta variar tengo momentos de novelas puras románticas otras de sensuales y otras de épocas asi que conmigo van a variar**

**Esta novela esta casi adaptada en su totalidad así que estará lista súper rápido ,ojala que las lectoras que normalmente me acompañan aquí sigan jeje**

**Como comente esta novela va dedicada a Nadiia16 espero y te gusten este tipo de novelas jeje**

**La verdad chicas me quede con ganas en si fueras mio y los chicos cullen, como que les faltaron escenas mas sexys **

**Bueno opiniones quieren la novela hoy dejo hasta el capitulo 3 a ver su reacción **

**Besitos**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

**Chicas antes que nada quiero aclarar esta novela contiene leguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo si alguien no le gusta por favor le pido no me ofenda simplemente no la lea.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

Una mujer desnuda danzaba sobre el escenario. Sólo llevaba puesta una tela de satén rojo que en volvía cada giro de su cuerpo, ofreciendo al públi co provocativos y fugaces vistazos de su piel bri llante: primero un pecho, luego el vientre liso, una pierna perfecta... Todo aparecía y desaparecía en tre los destellos de aquella tela roja. El escenario, rodeado de focos, parecía una isla brillante flotan do en medio de un mar de sombras, y bajo la luz de aquellos focos, el cuerpo de la bailarina deslum braba.

Había corrido la voz entre los habituales de que Katya actuaría aquella noche de miércoles, y el Club 69 estaba a rebosar. Los clientes, sentados alrededor de pequeñas mesas o en sillones repartidos por la amplia sala, la devoraban con los ojos. Entre el ele gante público había algunas parejas, pero la mayoría eran hombres solos, concentrados en sus copas y en sus fantasías; apenas prestaban atención a las cama reras ligeritas de ropa que deambulaban entre las mesas. El hechizo de Katya era demasiado intenso.

Ninguna mujer podía hacerle sombra mientras ella reinara en el escenario.

En una cabina privada, cuatro metros más arri ba, Isabella Swan se estremecía al contemplar al pú blico. « ¿Cómo puede soportar que todos esos hombres la vean desnuda?» Y, a la vez, codiciaba el tacto de aquel brillante satén rojo. «Me pregunto cómo se siente al ser el objeto de tanto deseo.» Sus pezones se endurecieron, rozando la blusa de seda verde que llevaba puesta. «Es como una esclava danzando para la corte de un sultán. ¿Se siente po derosa o sumisa?» Isabella apretó los muslos y ade lantó su cuerpo unos centímetros. Aquel ligero movimiento desplazó su centro de gravedad, de forma que su sexo presionaba el cojín del asiento y la fricción con la tela de sus braguitas la excitaba. Se mordió el labio inferior. «Hace demasiado tiem po...» Diez meses, para ser exactos. Habían pasa do más de trescientos días desde que gozó del sexo por última vez; sin contar con su vibrador. «En lu gar de estar viendo un espectáculo erótico en un club, lo que necesito es un polvo en plan "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato''.» Había reservado una cabina de seis plazas en el Club 69, para ella y dos invita dos. Valía la pena pagar un dineral y contar con la privacidad necesaria para tomar notas, y es que es taba segura de que a la dirección del club no le iba a hacer mucha gracia saber que su local aparecería en uno de los reportajes de la revista _Heat._

Isabella miró a su mejor amiga. La cara de Rosalie McCarty estaba pegada al cristal que separaba la cabi na del escenario. Sin duda, Rosalie estaba bajo el hechizo de Katya. Cuando Isabella la puso al corrien te de su plan -escribir sobre el club erótico más reservado de Dallas-, Rosalie intentó disuadirla. Su marido, Emmett, del Departamento de Policía de Dallas, estaba de acuerdo con ella; y cuando el re portero que iba a acompañar a Isabella al club fue baja de última hora por culpa de un virus estoma cal, Rosalie y Emmett se erigieron en sus escoltas. Ella aceptó, pues pensó que en un club erótico un trío, iba a llamar menos la atención que una mujer sola.

El perfil de Rosalie, de dulces curvas en su último mes de embarazo, hizo sonreír a Isabella. « ¡Parece tan feliz!» De repente, se sorprendió al ver que el asiento al lado de Rosalie estaba vacío. Emmett no es taba. «Quizá ha ido al lavabo. Caray, qué sigiloso es este hombre. Ni me he dado cuenta de que se levantaba.»

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Las nueve y media. Según su informante, la acción de verdad empezaría dentro de una hora. Y para entonces ne cesitaría haberse librado de Rosalie y Emmett. Dema siado nerviosa para estarse quieta, deslizó su bloc de notas y el boli en su bolso, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. «Hora de llamar a la oficina. Aggie Weber ya debe de haber llegado.» Estaba ansiosa por saber si la directora de arte invitada para el próximo número de la revista había aterrizado ya proveniente de Los Ángeles.

Absorta en el show de Katya, Rosalie no se dio cuenta de que su amiga salía de la cabina. Fuera, en el vestíbulo, Isabella sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcó el número de la recepción de _Heat. _Mike, uno de los dos guardias de seguridad que estaban de servicio, contestó al primer tono.

_-Heat. _¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Hola, Mike, soy Isabella. ¿Puedes decirme si Aggie...? -Una puerta se abrió a su derecha, y un hombre de mediana edad frunció el ceño, molesto porque alguien interrumpía la actuación de Katya con una llamada de teléfono-. Espera un segundo -dijo Isabella a Mike, excusándose con un gesto ante el irritado cliente. Y se alejó del vestíbulo hacia la escalera.

El Club 69 ocupaba una antigua mansión restaurada en Oak Cliff, en las afueras al sur de Dallas. Construida por un industrial a finales del siglo XIX, la palaciega residencia había caído en desgracia durante la Depresión. Demasiada cara de mantener como vivienda unifamiliar, aquella mansión de estilo mediterráneo se había dividido en apartamentos. Años después, cuando el edifi cio ya no cumplía con ninguna inspección, su propietario lo abandonó.

Se rumoreaba que el dueño del Club 69 pagó menos de treinta mil dólares por él, y que luego se gastó más de un cuarto de millón para reformarlo según sus planes.

-¿Ha llegado ya Aggie Weber? -Isabella se detu vo en el rellano y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Con un brazo sujetaba la salida de incendios, para que nadie la abriera de repente y le diera un golpe. -Sí, señora. Felix le ha subido las maletas a su habitación y la está ayudando a instalarse.

Un murmullo cíe voces le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la escalera. Bajó la voz. -Perfecto. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? -Sólo que la señora Weber ha traído cinco cajas de juguetes sexuales. Felix las ha llevado al estu dio.

Isabella sonrió. _Heat _se mantenía como el número uno de las revistas on line gracias a que apostaba siempre por las últimas tendencias. Aggie Weber había aceptado elaborar un reportaje titulado **«Cómo encender tu vida sexual».**

-Asegúrate de que Felix cierra bien la puerta del estudio. No quiero que el material desaparezca antes de que hagamos el reportaje.

-Sí, señora. -Isabella pudo intuir la sonrisa en la voz de Mike. Colgó.

Ya estaba a punto de volver a la cabina cuando oyó una voz familiar. « ¡Emmett!» Estaba ahí abajo, hablando con otro hombre. Aunque no oía bien lo que decían, la conversación en voz baja alertó su instinto periodístico. Bajó despacio por la escalera y, cuando estaba a unos diez pasos de los dos hom bres, se aclaró la garganta.

-Eh, Emmett, no interrumpo nada, ¿no?

Los dos hombres estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no la habían oído acercarse. Ahora la miraban sorprendidos.

La mirada de Isabella se centró en el interlocutor de Emmett. « ¡Vaya, si está buenísimo!» El extraño tenía aspecto ingles. Piel clara y pómulos marcados. Una pequeña cicatriz recorría su mejilla izquierda, desde la sien hasta la mandíbula. «Esa cicatriz se la han hecho con un cuchillo», susurró una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, des peinado , y una barba de dos días que le daba un aspecto peligroso. « ¡Genial! Un chico malo. ¡Mi tipo!» El cerebro de Isabella lanzaba señales de advertencia, pero otra parte de su cuerpo daba saltos de alegría. Al fin y al cabo, habían pasado trescientos días. ¡Y aquel hombre era tan sexy!

Aunque desde donde estaba no podía verlo muy bien, parecía igual de alto que Emmett, con lo que, al menos, pasaba del metro ochenta. Vestía una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros oscuros, que resaltaban sus anchos pectorales, su estómago plano y sus caderas estrechas. Y llevaba tatuajes en los músculos de ambos brazos.

Don Polvazo la contemplaba con una mirada intensa, penetrante y... hambrienta. Isabella, que ha bía estado conteniendo la respiración desde que lo había visto, soltó el aire despacio. «Aguanta el tipo, chica. Que no vea que se te cae la baba.» Avergonzada por sus pensamientos, miró al marido de Rosalie, quien frunció el ceño, molesto por su repentina aparición.

-Isabella, te presento a Edward-dijo de mala gana, esforzándose por pronunciar el nombre con acen to mexicano. Ella se acercó.

-¿Qué tal? Soy Isa...

-Isabella Swan -la interrumpió el extraño-. Lo sé. Leo tu columna en Heat, y lleva tu foto-su voz era oscura y ronca.

Pero no parecía estar cotejando la cara real con la foto de la columna. Su mirada escaneó su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y parecía no importarle que ella se die ra cuenta. Isabella notó que se estaba ruborizando, pero no quiso apartar la vista. En lugar de eso, le desafió, mirándole el paquete con descaro.

-Me alegra saber que eres lector de _Heat-aña _dió-. Espero que te guste.

Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de él y, al ver su sonrisa, notó que las piernas le flaqueaban. Esos dientes tan blancos elevaban su atractivo de diez a Edwardce, como mínimo. Se sujetó a la barandilla con una mano para mantener el equilibrio. Edward sonrió, burlón, como si hubiera captado el impacto que causaba en ella.

-Me gusta Heat, sí. Tienes mucha imaginación. Ella tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Cuando notó que tenía su voz bajo con trol, contestó:

-Oh, bueno, el mérito no es sólo mío, sino de todo el equipo de reporteros y redactores.

El levantó una reja.

-He dicho que leo tu columna, no toda la revista. Aparte de ti, no me interesa nadie más de la revista.

Aquella insinuación la hizo estremecer. Hume deció sus labios, que se le habían secado de golpe, con la punta de la lengua. Luego, dándose cuenta de que un gesto así podía indicar que estaba ner viosa -cosa que no podía permitirse demostrar-, Isabella lo transformó en una invitación. Despacio y con toda la intención, se lamió los labios como un gato se relame después de beber leche.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron y su torso se puso tenso, con lo que irguió más la postura. Turno de Isabella para sonreír. «Tocado.»

Edward separó los pies, abriendo las piernas un poco, como si, de repente, los vaqueros le apretaran demasiado. Ella volvió a clavar la mirada en su pa quete. «Veamos cómo lleva Mister Macho que le traten como a un objeto sexual.» Y ahora que había dejado las cosas claras, Isabella miró al otro hombre. -¿De qué conoces a Edward, Emmett?

El marido de Rosalie abrió la boca para contestar pero luego dudó.

-Yo..., estooo..., él... -y calló.

Isabella le miró sorprendida. Emmett McCarty era uno de los hombres más seguros de sí mismos que co nocía. Nunca le había visto titubear así.

Edward rompió el silencio.

-Intenta decirte que es el poli que me detuvo -explicó. Su voz era neutra, sin rencor,

-¿Que te arrestó? ¿Por qué? Edward hizo una mueca divertida.

-Pregúntale a él, te lo contará todo -dijo se ñalando a Emmett con un movimiento de cabeza-. Nos vemos luego, .

Volviéndose hacia Isabella, sonrió de nuevo. Era una sonrisa perezosa, sensual. Y a ella se le encogió el estómago.

-Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, Princesa. Lo estoy deseando.

Y llevándose la mano derecha hacia la sien, le dedicó un breve saludo militar antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse. «Vaya pedazo de capullo.» Isabella sonrió ante su involuntario juego de palabras mental, pero, en el fondo, lamentó que Edward se marchara.

* * *

**No se ustedes pero yo estoy deseando tener un Edward de carnbe y hueso para mi aaa(suspiro)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

**Chicas antes que nada quiero aclarar esta novela contiene leguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo explicitas, si alguien no le gusta por favor le pido no me ofenda simplemente no la lea.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Isabella se volvió hacia su amigo. -¿Quién era ése?

-Nadie por quien debas preocuparte.

Emmett subió un par de peldaños y, cogiéndola del brazo, la dirigió hacia el rellano de la segunda planta.

-¿Y por qué le arrestaste? -Ella se detuvo y se soltó.

-Por agresión. -Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por agresión? ¿A quién agredió?

-A un cabronazo que se lo merecía. Venga, vamos -volvió a sujetarla por el brazo y la empujó para que continuara subiendo la escalera.

-Si se lo merecía, ¿por qué le detuviste? -Porque los ciudadanos no pueden ir por ahí dando palizas a la gente y mandándolos al hospital. Habían llegado al rellano.

-¿Y por qué hablabas con él ahora? -insistió ella.

Emmett no contestó. Sujetó la barra de la puerta para abrirla, pero ella le detuvo sujetándole la muñeca.

-No voy a dejar de hacer preguntas, así que contéstame.

El suspiró.

-Vale. Edward y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Crecimos juntos. -¿En Oak Cliff?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Al otro lado de donde tú creciste -añadió mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Satisfecha?

-De momento, sí -dijo ella-, pero permíte me que te recuerde que, aunque no haya nacido en Oak Cliff, ahora vivo allí.

Él sonrió, y ambos volvieron a la cabina en amistoso silencio.

Rosalie los recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Pensé que se habian fugado juntos! Hace nada estaban aquí los dos y, de repente, me he que dado sola.

-Fui al baño y tu amiga se puso a espiarme por la cerradura -bromeó Emmett.

-Se están perdiendo lo mejor -se lamentó su esposa.

-Tú eres la Voyeur de la familia, nena, no yo. -Emmett colocó sus manos en los hombros de su mujer mientras tomaba asiento, y estiró el cuello hacia el ventanal para ver qué sucedía en el escena rio-. ¿Qué hacen? ¡Vaya!

Su exclamación hizo que Isabella, a su vez, se inclinara también hacia el ventanal.

-¡Caray! -dijo dejándose caer en una silla. Durante su ausencia, dos hombres desnudos, uno blanco y otro negro, habían salido a escena para acompañar a Katya. Sus cuerpos, muy musculosos, brillaban gracias al aceite corporal. El trío se había colocado de tal manera que formaban una gran N con sus cuerpos. Los dos hombres esta ban el uno frente al otro, y Katya era la línea cen tral que los unía,

Las piernas de ella reposaban sobre los hombros del hombre blanco mientras el afroamericano la sujetaba por la cintura. Con los brazos entrelaza dos en las piernas de este último, Katya le chupaba los testículos mientras la cara del hombre blanco se hundía en su coño.

Isabella estaba tan impresionada que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la canción que sonaba era una versión del tema Devórame otra vez, de Lalo Rodríguez. «Alguien tiene un sentido del humor muy curioso en este club», pensó.

Atenta a lo que sucedía en el escenario, imaginó que sus piernas reposaban en los hombros de Edward y que la lengua de él acariciaba su clítoris. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la fantasía.

-Cariño, cuando Ranito haya nacido tenemos que probar eso -dijo Emmett, devolviendo a Isabella a la realidad.

-¿Estás loco? -repuso Rosalie-. Yo no soy Elasticgirl. Además, ¿A quién vamos a engañar para completar el trío?

Isabella se reía, pero Emmett estaba muy concentrado estudiando la postura de los tres.

-No vamos a tener que engañar a nadie, cari ño. Tú te apoyas en el sofá y colocas las piernas sobre mis hombros.

-Emmett, mi vida, ni siquiera antes de quedarme embarazada de Ranito era yo tan ágil -dijo entre risas Rosalie-; tendremos que llamar a un quiro práctico después.

Desde que vieron la primera ecografía, «Ranito» y «El niño rana» eran los motes cariñosos con los que la pareja llamaba a su futuro hijo, Emmett Jú nior.

-Vale ya, chicos. ¡Demasiada información para mí! -protestó Isabella-. ¡Dejen algo a mi imaginación!

-Sí, claro, mira quién fue a hablar, la reina de una revista guarrilla -resopló él.

-Emmett, retira lo que has dicho -ordenó su mujer.

-Déjalo, Rosalie. No ha dicho nada que no haya oído antes -intervino Isabella.

Emmett estaba arrepentido. -Disculpa, Isabella, yo no quería... Ella restó importancia a sus disculpas. -Créeme, mi padre me ha dicho cosas mucho peores, ¡y eso cuando está en plan amable! -Echó un vistazo a su reloj-. Son las diez menos diez. El espectáculo está a punto de terminar.

-Ranito y yo estamos muertos de sueño -sus piró Rosalie.

-Pues vámonos -sugirió Emmett.

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitabas para tu reportaje, Isabella? -preguntó Rosalie.

-Todo, todito -dijo ella, aliviada por no tener que persuadirles para que se marcharan-. Venga, si salimos ahora, nos ahorraremos el atasco.

Los tres recogieron sus cosas, abandonaron la cabina y bajaron por la escalera; Emmett iba el prime ro para ayudar a Rosalie.

Enormes cortinas negras cubrían los ventanales de la primera planta para evitar miradas curiosas del exterior. El Club 69 era un club privado, casi secre to, abierto únicamente para sus socios y los invita dos de éstos. Isabella había oído rumores sobre su existencia, pero nunca había podido contrastarlos. Después de que algunas fotos hechas con teléfonos móviles circularan por Internet, uno de sus docu mentalistas le confirmó que el club existía de ver dad. Les llevó meses descubrir su dirección y con seguir que alguien invitara a Isabella..., pagando, claro. Su equipo de documentalistas había logrado contactar con una empleada de la cocina dispuesta a enseñarle el local. Aquel contacto, Consuelo, era la razón por la que Isabella planeaba quedarse en el club después de que Emmett y Rosalie se marcharan a casa.

Con el gran final de la actuación de Katya en pleno apogeo, el vestíbulo principal estaba de sierto, salvo por algunos empleados del club. Tras devolver Isabella la llave de la cabina a una emplea da, el portero les abrió la puerta principal para que salieran.

La mansión se levantaba en una parcela de casi un kilómetro cuadrado, separada de las fincas veci nas y de la calle por una gran verja negra de hierro forjado. Una carretera ancha y circular conducía hasta la entrada de la mansión, y los socios del club aparcaban a lo largo de la curva de la carretera de entrada. Los tres amigos llegaron donde Isabella tenía aparcado su Honda Accord.

-Gracias por acompañarme, chicos. -Isabella abrazó primero a Rosalie y luego a Emmett-. Gracias de verdad.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? -preguntó su amiga. -Seguro. Heat está a menos de diez minutos de aquí -la tranquilizó Isabella-. Venga, marchense, que seguro que Ranito está cansado.

Isabella montó en su coche, arrancó y rodeó el edi ficio. Aparcó en un callejón cercano, desde donde podía ver el bulevar. En menos de un minuto vio pasar el Explorer de Rosalie, alejándose en direc ción oeste.

Cuando el coche de los McCarty estuvo bien lejos, Isabella regresó a la mansión y volvió a aparcar. Sacó trescientos dólares de su monedero, recuperó la in vitación y escondió su bolso bajo el asiento delan tero. Salió del vehículo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la entrada. No le gustaba engañar así a sus amigos, pero sabía que si les hubiera contado sus planes, no habrían querido dejarla sola.

El portero era el mismo. Tendría unos veinticinco años, y la complexión de un boxeador de peso pesado. Isabella sonrió y le enseñó la invitación por la que había pagado quinientos dólares.

-Hola otra vez.

El portero inspeccionó el tarjetón grabado antes de devolvérselo.

-Lo siento, señora. Esta invitación sólo es válida para una noche.

-Lo sé, para esta noche. Iba a marcharme con mis amigos, pero luego he cambiado de opinión. Se acordará de mí...

El hombre asintió.

-Sí, me acuerdo de usted. Pero en el dorso de las invitaciones dice que no incluyen la readmisión. Lo siento -e hizo un gesto con el brazo para impedirle la entrada, como si anticipara que fuera a colarse.

Isabella contempló con frustración la expresión firme del guardia. «Esta norma debe de ser para impedir que un poli como Emmett vuelva a entrar con refuerzos después de ver lo que se cuece dentro.» Miró el nombre del guardia en su placa identificativa y sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares del bol sillo del montón que había cogido.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Martin? -preguntó Isabella, enseñándole el billete.

El hombre miró el billete con resignación. -Sí, señora. Lo siento. Podría perder mi trabajo. -Pero si sólo he estado fuera cinco minutos de nada. ¿No podrías saltarte las normas por una vez? -suplicó.

-No, señora, no puedo.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó una voz cono cida.

Edward había aparecido en la puerta, por detrás de Martín.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

**Chicas antes que nada quiero aclarar esta novela contiene leguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo explicitas, si alguien no le gusta por favor le pido no me ofenda simplemente no la lea.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

-Nada, Edward. Una clienta que quiere volver a entrar -Kellan quería demostrar que tenía la situación bajo control-, y le estaba explicando las normas.

« ¿Edward trabaja aquí? ¿Por qué no me ha echado antes? Sabe quién soy...», pensó Isabella.

Antes de que el guardia pudiera dar su versión de los hechos, ella disparó la suya.

-Mis amigos tenían que irse, y yo quería quedar me un rato más. No sabía que, una vez fuera, no podría volver a entrar -explicó como una metralle ta dedicándole una sonrisa persuasiva a Edward-. ¿No podríais hacer una excepción por esta vez?

Él negó con la cabeza, impasible.

-Lo siento, Princesa. Además, éste tampoco es tu ambiente. Será mejor que te vayas a otro sitia más de tu estilo.

Aquel tono la molestó. No soportaba a los hom bres condescendientes; por muy buenos que estuvieran. Antes de que pudiera replicar, otra voz de acento ingles interrumpió la conversación.

-Dejala entrar.

Isabella y los dos hombres se volvieron hacia el que acababa de aparecer en el vestíbulo.

-Lo que usted diga, señor Black -exclamó Kellan bajando el brazo para dejar pasar a Isabella.

A punto estuvo el portero de dedicarle una reverencia al recién llegado. «Jacob Black, el director del Club 69», se dijo Isabella, que recordaba el informe que había preparado su equipo de documentación. Antes de que Edward intentara hacer cambiar de opinión a Black, ella entró en el local.

El tipo era algo más alto que Isabella; debía de medir un metro setenta y cinco, más o menos. Vestía un traje pachuco de color gris verdoso; un estilo de tra je originario de El Paso, y que luego llegó a Harlem, donde se convirtió en símbolo de masculinidad y poder entre los chicanos. El traje de Black, de cintura alta, pernera ancha y chaqueta larga -car lango, la llamaban ellos- con enormes solapas, pa recía hecho a medida.

Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias por su ayuda, señor... ¿Black? -miró al portero y al director del club, como bus cando confirmación de que había acertado. El hombre le tendió la mano.

-Jacob Black, para servirla, linda señorita -al estrechar la mano de Isabella, se inclinó leve mente, ofreciéndole un primer plano de su cabello negro engominado.

-Gracias. Me llamo... Isa -Hizo una pausa, es perando a ver si Edward la corregía, pero no dijo nada. «No va a delatarme. ¿Por qué?», se preguntó.

-Debo regresar a la sala -dijo Black sol tándole la mano-, esta noche soy el maestro de ceremonias. Después del espectáculo podríamos tomar una copa juntos...

-Me encantaría -mintió ella con una sonrisa.

-Edward, cuida de Isa por mí, por favor -Black se dirigió a su empleado sin molestarse en volver la cabeza; estaba demasiado ocupado des nudando a Isabella con la mirada-. Luego vendré a por usted -le dijo a ella. Y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó hacia un grupo de hombres que charlaban en el otro extremo del vestíbulo, que se iba llenan do de socios que salían de la sala.

«El espectáculo de Katya debe de haber terminado ya», pensó Isabella al tiempo que avanzaba unos pasos.

-No necesito un niñero-le dijo a Edward-, puedo volver a mi cabina yo sola.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Princesa. Esa cabina está ocupada. Están muy solicitadas durante la segunda función. -¡Pero si acabo de devolver la llave! -protes tó. Acto seguido interceptó a la empleada a la que se la había entregado, que pasaba por allí-. ¿Está libre mi cabina?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento. Esta noche teníamos lista de es pera.

Isabella echó un vistazo a su reloj. Las diez y cinco. Se suponía que debía encontrarse con Consuelo en la cocina a las once. « ¿Qué hago durante la hora que me queda?»

-¿Y adónde voy ahora? -dijo en voz alta. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Depende de si te apetece mirar o participar. Si sólo quieres mirar, puedes subir a mi despacho. Tiene vistas al escenario.

«Sabe que soy periodista. ¿Por qué se ofrece para ayudarme? -se preguntó mientras contem plaba sus atractivos rasgos-. Emmett dice que le de tuvo por agresión. ¿Debería arriesgarme a quedar me a solas con él?»

Edward sonrió.

-¿Tienes miedo, Princesa? Puedes marcharte. Le diré a Jacob que tenías que irte a dormir -en su mirada había desafío y algo más.

Isabella no había rechazado un desafío en su vida. Ni tan sólo aquella vez que, con nueve años, la retaron a saltar a un lago desde un barranco altí simo.

-Muy amable, gracias. Veré el espectáculo desde tu despacho.

-Pues vamos -la dirigió hacia otra escalera que llevaba hasta la segunda planta. Sabiendo que Edward subía justo detrás de ella Isabella exageró su contoneo al andar. Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta, la acompañó hasta una puerta señalada con la palabra PRIVADO. El despacho era el doble de grande que la cabina donde había estado antes y tenía también un gran ventanal a través del cual se podía ver el escenario y la sala.

A la izquierda de Isabella se levantaba una pared llena de televisores que controlaban lo que pare cían ser salas vacías. Junto a la pared opuesta había una mesa, una silla, un archivador y un gran espejo que permitía al ocupante del despacho echar un vistazo a los monitores sin tener que volverse. Frente al ventanal vio un confortable sofá de dos plazas y dos sillas, colocados para contemplar el escenario y la sala. La luz era tenue, como en las cabinas, y el ventanal, que en su cara exterior era como un espe jo, impedía que nadie desde abajo pudiera ver lo que ocurría en aquel despacho.

-Siéntate -dijo Edward señalando el sofá.

Isabella dudó unos segundos. Todavía se sentía un poco incómoda por estar a solas con él durante la segunda parte del espectáculo del Club 69. Se acer có al ventanal, pero no se sentó.

Abajo, en la sala, apenas una veintena de hom bres iban tomando posiciones. Quizá no todos los socios conocían la «segunda función». Isabella se ha bía preguntado si los espectadores del show que estaba a punto de ver iban a ser distintos de los de antes. Parecían un grupito insignificante, y todos eran hombres. Entonces, ¿por qué la había dejado entrar Black? ¿Y por qué Edward no la había de latado? Volvió la cabeza y le preguntó:

-¿Cuál es tu cometido aquí?

-Trabajo para el propietario -se apoyó en la mesa estirando sus largas piernas. Parecía cómodo.

«Madre mía, qué bueno está», pensó ella. Sentía que el deseo se apoderaba de sus nervios, recor dándole cuánto tiempo llevaba sin disfrutar del sexo con un hombre. Aunque Heat la mantenía muy ocupada, notaba cómo la tensión física había ido creciendo.

-¿Black es el propietario?

-No -respondió, escueto.

-Según el registro del condado, esta mansión es propiedad del Fondo de Inversión Inmobiliaria 69, pero ese fondo de inversión no aparece en ninguna otra parte. ¿Podrías darme el nombre del propieta rio?

-No.

Isabella se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Black quién era yo en realidad? _

-Porque estás jugando con fuego, Chiquita, e intento ahorrarte problemas -ahora Edward no son reía.

Isabella sintió que un escalofrío glacial le recorría la espalda.

-¿Me estás diciendo que los propietarios podrían hacerme daño si supieran que estoy escri biendo un reportaje sobre su club?

-Te estoy diciendo que deberías irte a tu casa y olvidarte de todo esto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si esos tipos son mala gente, ¿qué estás ha ciendo tú aquí?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No hay mucha gente dispuesta a dar trabajo a un tipo que acaba de cumplir una condena por, agresión

-¿Y qué haces?

El volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Hago de chófer, de guardaespaldas..., lo que haga falta -dijo con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa devastadora de antes-. ¿Necesitas que te haga algo, Princesa?

Isabella estaba con la boca abierta, pero negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su melena rubia con elegan cia; un gesto que dominaba a la perfección desde los dieciséis.

-Ya te gustaría. ¿Para qué me has traído aquí, para amenazarme o para aprovecharte de mí?

-Un poco de todo -dijo-. O quizá sólo quería una acompañante para ver el espectáculo añadió, señalando hacia la ventana.

El corazón de Isabella latía a toda velocidad. Lo sentía en sus oídos, en su pulso y en el cuello. Segu ro que Edward se había dado cuenta. «Una acompa ñante. Quiere una acompañante.» Por su mente desfilaba la imagen de Katya y sus «acompañan tes», y por un momento sintió que se le iba la cabe za. «Quizá tenga razón. Me estoy metiendo en un lío.» Su mente seguía haciendo de las suyas. Ahora veía a Edward desnudo; le imaginaba tocándola, aca riciándola...

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar aquella imagen, Él la miraba como si intuyera algo. -Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, Princesa, y marcharte qntes de que la cosa se ponga al rojo vivo.

«Intenta asustarme.» La idea la estremecía. -Si tratas tic asustarme, no lo estás consiguien do -levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

-Solo quiero estar seguro de que sabes donde te metes.

Sus dedos cálidos la sujetaron por la muñeca como unas esposas, pero luego aflojó, como si es perara que ella protestara o apartara la mano.

-¿Sabes dónde te estás metiendo, Princesa? Isabella no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Las luces parpadearon y la voz de Black sonó en los alta voces.

-Caballeros, estamos a punto de comenzar. Tomen asiento, por favor.

Isabella reaccionó.

-El espectáculo está a punto de empezar... ¿Miramos?

Edward se le acercó al oído y susurró:

-Yo quiero hacer mucho más que mirar. ¿Y tú? Sintió su cálido aliento sobre su piel y cómo su olor la envolvía. Reconoció la fragancia del sánda lo, pero el olor de Edward era más intenso que el de una típica loción para después del afeitado; había un aroma a clavo también. Casi sin darse cuenta, Isabella se acercó a él, intentando absorber aquel olor por cada uno de sus poros. Inhaló, llenándose de aquel aroma delicioso, del mismo modo que desea ba que él la llenara. Mucho más cerca, Edward le so pló suavemente en la oreja. Ella no pudo evitar es tremecerse, pero no porque tuviera miedo. No. Isabella se estremecía porque deseaba lo que él le ofrecía. Quería su boca, sus labios, sus manos ma greándole los pechos y su polla ardiente penetrán dola. Temblaba de puro deseo. La lengua de Edward rozó su oreja con suavidad y luego, muy despacio, recorrió el lóbulo.

-Mmmm... -suspiró ella.

El altavoz interrumpió el momento.

-Por favor, tomen asiento. La subasta está a punto de empezar.

Los labios de Edward abandonaron el lóbulo de Isabella para recorrerle la mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios. La besó con tanta suavidad que ella ape nas sintió sus labios.

-¿Estás lista, Princesa? -preguntó.

-Sí -murmuró Isabella, sin importarle para qué debía estar lista.

Sin mediar palabra, él se apartó de ella, soltándo le la muñeca. La sujetó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta, de modo que Isabella quedo frente al ventanal. -Esto era lo que querías ver.

El cerebro de Isabella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Parpadeó con rapidez, intentando evadirse del sofoco que la invadía, y centrarse en lo que su cedía encima del escenario.

El hombre blanco que había acompañado a Katya en la actuación estaba de pie al lado de Black. Seguía desnudo, con una enorme erección despuntando con orgullo. Llevaba consigo algunos accesorios. Su mano derecha sujetaba una bandeja de plata con dos vasos y una botella que parecía de brandy. Alrededor del cuello llevaba un collar es trecho de piel negra. Isabella miró más de cerca, _y se dio cuenta de que era un collar de perro.

-Pero ¿qué...?

Black siguió hablando por el micrófono. -Esta noche sólo tenemos una docena de lotes. Es un placer para mí presentarles el lote número uno: un brandy calvados delicado pero delicioso. Con sabor terroso, este lote tiene bastante cuerpo y un aroma intenso. ¿Quién da más?

* * *

**Que les parece? **

**Saben me quede con la duda de la subasta asi que un capitulo mas, no es que sea chismosa**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

**Chicas antes que nada quiero aclarar esta novela contiene leguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo explicitas, si alguien no le gusta por favor le pido no me ofenda simplemente no la lea.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

Las palabras de Black devolvieron a Isabella al mundo real.

-Pero ¿qué es esto? -preguntó sin intentar di simular su disgusto.

Justo lo que parece.

-¡Parece que esté a punto de vender a ese hombre! -exclamó inclinándose hacia adelante para ver mejor lo que ocurría en la sala. Los clientes alzaban sus palas con las ofertas, pujando por el lote.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de vender a ese hombre? -Edward se puso a su lado, frente al cristal-. El propietario tiene un permiso de la Comisión de Bebidas Alcohólicas para promocionar los vinos y licores de Texas entre sus amigos.

-¿Promocionar vinos y licores? ¡Sí, hombre! -exclamó Isabella-. ¡Promociona sexo!

-¿Y tienes algún problema con eso? -Edward parecía divertirse-. Sólo son un grupo de amigo ricos pasándoselo bien. Para ellos es un juego. -¡Vender personas no es un juego!

-Pues parece que a la mercancía no le importa

-repuso él, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia el escenario.

Edward tenía razón. El hombre desnudo, el lote número uno, mostraba sus firmes nalgas al público, al que contemplaba con la cabeza vuelta y una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Vendido por mil trescientos dólares! Enhora buena al máximo postor, número diecisiete. ¡Dis frute de su premio! -anunció Black.

Mientras descendía del escenario, el lote número uno levantó un pulgar triunfante mirando a su postor, un cowboy desgarbado vestido con camisa de franela y vaqueros. El ganador agitaba su pala en señal de victoria. Los dos hombres se fueron juntos hacia la puerta de la sala.

-Y ahora vamos a por el lote número dos -anunció Black.

Apareció una mujer afroamericana, de unos veinticinco años, ataviada con tan sólo unos altísi mos zapatos negros de tacón. Llevaba el pelo peinado en pequeñas trencitas rematadas por pequeñas bolas de colores. Era de constitución fuerte; no le sobraban kilos, pero tampoco estaba delgada. En su bandeja había una botella de vino tinto y dos copas. La mujer pisaba el escenario con decisión, y, dedicó una amplía sonrisa al público, que la aplaudió y vitoreó con fervor.

-Muy bien, caballeros -dijo Black por el micrófono-, el lote número dos es un sensual Cabernet Sauvignon con mucho cuerpo y gran atractivo. ¿Quién quiere iniciar la puja?

El público, alborotado, gritaba y agitaba las palas Black dirigía el ritmo de la subasta, señalando primero a un postor y luego a otro. Isabella advirtió entonces la presencia de otro hombre, sentado una mesa al lado del escenario. Llevaba unos auriculares puestos y anotaba las ofertas de las camas privadas.

El lote número dos parecía pasárselo en grande sobre el escenario y animaba al público con gestos, para que ofrecieran más dinero mientras contonea las caderas sin parar. Isabella la contemplaba, to talmente fascinada por la actitud de la mujer y por la respuesta del público. Igual que el lote número uno esta «mercancía» tampoco tenía ningún problema con el tema de la subasta.

El problema lo tenía Isabella. Aunque parezca un disparate, envidiaba de un modo extraño al lote número dos: la mujer se sentía cómoda con su cuerpo y con su sexualidad. «Lástima que yo no me sienta tan cómoda», pensó. Isabella tenía un currículum de relaciones personales desastroso. Siempre se sentía atraída por los hombres que cualquier otra mujer, por precaución, evitaría: tipos con un lado peligroso, que se saltaban la ley que disfrutan arriesgándose... Para evitar a ese tipo de hom bres, intentaba ser lo más selectiva posible a la hora de enamorarse, pero luego, cuando la relación aca baba mal, como acababan todas, se juraba a sí misma que nunca más volvería a mirar a un hombre... hasta que se fijaba en el siguiente. La última ruptura había sido la más dolorosa. «Edward lo lleva escri to en la cara: es el típico cabrón. Y claro, me gusta. Para variar», pensó.

Black anunció que el lote número dos se ha bía vendido por dos mil ochocientos dólares. La mujer bajó del escenario riéndose y saludando al público. Isabella miró a Edward de reojo y se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de prestar atención a la subasta, la estaba observando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te ha sorprendido la subasta. ¿No te lo esperabas?

Ella se sonrojó, más por lo que pensaba de él que por lo que había visto sobre el escenario. -Lo había imaginado, pero sigue pareciéndo me un poco... escandaloso.

-No lo es más que una película porno -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

-Creía que a todos los hombres les excitaban las películas porno.

-A mí me excitan más las oportunidades que tengo cerca. Por ejemplo -dijo sonriendo-, me gusta ver cómo se te marcan los pezones con esa blusa de seda.

Casi de forma automática, Isabella se volvió para mirarse en el espejo. Edward tenía razón. No llevaba sujetador y sus pechos se marcaban bajo la seda. Se había puesto colorada y seguro que él podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. Su deseo por él. «Debería marcharme ahora mismo», se dijo. Pero una cosa es saber lo que debes hacer, y otra muy distinta, ha cerlo. Su propio deseo y la atención descarada de Edward habían hecho que sintiese un nudo en el es tómago. El se colocó detrás de ella, y sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo.

-Mira -le susurró señalando hacia delante. Isabella miró en la dirección indicada. Y se quedó de piedra.

En el espejo se reflejaban los televisores de la pared de enfrente. En el primero, el lote número uno y su cowboy, completamente desnudo, se retorcían juntos sobre una cama enorme. En el siguiente monitor, el lote número dos se había arrodillado ante un treintañero con traje ejecutivo y le estaba haciendo una mamada.

Isabella apartó la vista enseguida, pero Edward la su jetó por los hombros y, con suavidad, volvió a colocarla frente al espejo.

-No te alejes. Quiero que mires -le dijo. Hipnotizada por el tono sugerente de su voz, Isabella volvió a mirar hacia el espejo. El treintañero había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, llevado por el éxtasis, mientras la mujer seguía chupándole la polla.

La imagen era de lo más erótico. Isabella notó que la mano se le iba hacia sus propios senos, pero se reprimió, cerró el puño y la bajó.

Edward se le acercó más, y sus labios buscaron la mejilla de Isabella.

-Vamos, tócate. Quiero ver cómo te tocas. Ella sólo necesitaba aquel empujoncito, y se apoyó en Edward. Notó cómo su erección presionaba la parte baja de su espalda. «Esta tan excitado como yo. Madre mía...» Isabella temblaba sólo de pensar en follárselo... y que él la follara.

Los labios de Edward recorrieron su nuca. Ella gimió, deseando ser la mujer de aquel monitor, de seando tener la polla de Edward prisionera en su boca.

El detuvo su mano en la cadera de Isabella momentos antes de seguir deslizándose hacia su cintura. «Sí, sí, tócame los pechos. Por favor», le suplicó en silencio. Y a punto estuvo de gritar cuando, en lugar de tocarle los senos, le cogió su puño cerrado y colocó su mano sobre el pecho derecho. El corazón de Isabella latía desbocado. Era su propia mano la que acariciaba su pezón, pero era la mano de Edward la que la movía. Levantó el otro brazo para apartarlo y quitárselo de encima, pero en el mismo momento en que tocó aquel brazo musculado, desistió del intento. Podía sentir su fuerza, y el instinto le decía que se dejara llevar. Acababa de mojar sus braguitas. Absorta en las sensaciones del momento, no se dio cuenta de que el hombre del moni tor acababa de correrse, y el lote número dos se había tragado su semen.

Edward le lamía la oreja y el cuello, murmurándole palabras al oído.

-Quiero follarte; follarte y hacerte gritar -su respiración era entrecortada y cada vez apretaba más su polla contra la espalda de Isabella.

Le levantó la falda y tanteó hasta meter la mano dentro de sus braguitas. Sus dedos inquietos en contraron el clítoris, y luego, con el índice, empezó a acariciárselo dibujando círculos.

- Ooooh. . . -gimió Isabella Arqueó la espalda y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Con la mano Izquierda, Edward finalmente apri sionó uno de sus pechos y empezó a pellizcarle el pezón, mientras la otra mano la conducía directa al orgasmo.

Un ruido seco interrumpió el momento. Isabella lo había oído, pero estaba tan excitada que le era im posible saber de dónde venía. El ruido se hizo más insistente. Entonces se dio cuenta: alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

* * *

**Uff hace calor o soy yo?**

**Y quien es el maldito que oso interrumpir lo mato!**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

**Chicas antes que nada quiero aclarar esta novela contiene leguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo explicitas, si alguien no le gusta por favor le pido no me ofenda simplemente no la lea.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

-Edward, el jefe te busca.

Maldiciendo la interrupción, Edward se apartó de Isabella.

-Dame un minuto.

Aturdida por el deseo, ella se volvió para mirar le. Se estaba pasando la mano por los cabellos, peinándose un poco.

-Princesa, tengo que irme. No te muevas, volveré en cuanto pueda. -Se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un beso fugaz antes de salir del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él.

«Ufff... Dos minutos más y le habría arrancado la ropa a tiras», se dijo ella. Intentando no pensar en el beso que le acababa de dar, Isabella se contempló en el espejo. «Parezco una adolescente que se ha dado el lote en el asiento trasero del coche de papá.» Se alisó la blusa arrugada y se colocó bien la falda. Le dolía el sexo de tanta excitación acumulada. «La versión femenina de los huevos hinchados.»

Evitando pensar en Edward, miró la hora. «Me quedan quince minutos antes de verme con Consuelo. -Echó un vistazo a la sala, donde la subasta estaba en pleno apogeo-. Este puede ser un buen momento para ir a la cocina», se dijo.

Consuelo le había dibujado un mapa de la casa, indicándole cómo llegar allí. Antes de abrir la puer ta del despacho, Isabella vaciló unos segundos. «Vamos a ver: si alguien me sorprende, diré que estaba buscando algo para comer o que he ido a por un vaso de agua.» Bloqueó el botón de cierre del pomo de la puerta para poder volver a entrar en el despa cho si necesitaba esconderse. Después de compro bar que no había nadie en el pasillo, salió. «Si tengo suerte, quizá Edward piense que me he cansado de esperar y que me he ido a casa. Tengo que con centrarme en mi trabajo y olvidarme de su cuerpazo...»

Consuelo le había explicado que el personal de la cocina se iba a las diez de la noche. Como ella no tenía llave del club, sólo podía enseñárselo mien tras estuviera trabajando. Le había propuesto que se encontraran en la cocina mientras todo el mun do estuviera pendiente del espectáculo.

Isabella se escabulló por la escalera de servicio, si tuada al fondo del vestíbulo, frente a la escalera principal. Bajó los peldaños hasta un pasillo ancho con varias puertas. Se sacó el mapa del bolsillo y se dirigió hacia una puerta batiente que tenía una ventanilla circular. Miró a través de ella, pero no vio nada. La cocina estaba a oscuras. Entró.

La luz de una farola de la calle entraba por la ven tana del fregadero e iluminaba vagamente la cocina.

Isabella podía distinguir el reflejo de los electrodomés ticos. Se dio un golpe contra la isla de la cocina. -¿Consuelo? -susurró.

-Aquí -respondió bajito una voz con acento mexicano. Al lado de la nevera, una mujer emergió de las sombras.

Consuelo era menuda, debía de medir alrede dor de metro cincuenta, y llevaba uniforme de cocina y un delantal blanco. No dejaba de mirar a un lado y a otro, como si temiera que alguien fuera a atacarla por sorpresa.

-Soy Isabella Swan, gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo.

Avanzó unos pasos y se quedó paralizada al ver una expresión de terror en la cara de Consuelo. La mujer retrocedió de un salto. Isabella se volvió y vio cómo la puerta batiente se abría. Una voz áspera preguntó:

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? -y, al tiempo que de cía esto, accionó el interruptor.

La cocina se iluminó de repente. Isabella parpadeó, deslumbrada durante unos segundos. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vio a un hombre fren te a ella. Lo tenía demasiado cerca. Y la observaba.

El individuo era un tipo latino, muy, delgado. Vestía una camisa negra de seda de manga larga y pantalones beige. Su rostro conservaba antiguas marcas de acné, y los ojos se le hundían en el crá neo; unos ojos que la estudiaban, vacíos e inexpre sivos, como los de un coyote. Isabella sintió un esca lofrío repentino.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó.

-Estooo..., me llamo Isa -respondió atas cándose con las palabras.

-¿Y qué hace en mi cocina a oscuras, Isa? -se acercó todavía más. Ella, instintivamente, dio un paso atrás. «No ha visto a Consuelo. Debo evitar que la encuentre», se dijo.

-Estaba arriba, viendo la subasta. Me entró hambre y vine a ver si había alguien que pudiera prepararme un tentempié.

-¿En una cocina a oscuras? -preguntó. Aun que su tono era cortés, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar que no la creía.

Isabella sonrió para ganar tiempo. « ¿Le hablo de Edward o de Black?», se preguntó.

-Para serle sincera, quería abrir la nevera, a ver si había algo para picar. ,

Ese tipo no tenía nada que ver con Black; una sonrisa y algo de coqueteo no le impresiona ban para nada.

-¿Con quién está? -un tono amenazador em pezaba a adivinarse en su voz. La escudriñó de arriba abajo.

Isabella dudó. Se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa, pero le temblaban las piernas, y tenía miedo de que su voz revelara lo asustada que estaba. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, un rostro familiar apareció por la ventanilla redonda de la puerta. Las piernas de Isabella flojearon de alivio. La puerta se abrió, y el hom bre se volvió con la rapidez de una serpiente de cas cabel al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al bolsillo.

-Por fin te encuentro, Isa-dijo Edward, mirán dola a ella primero y luego al hombre. Ella advirtió que Edward estaba sopesando la situación. Otros dos hombres entraron con él en la cocina.

-¡Edward, creía que me habías abandonado! -le recriminó Isabella.

-¿Conoces a esta mujer? -preguntó el hombre.

-La he conocido esta noche-respondió Edward. Avanzó tres pasos y sujetó a Isabella por la muñeca-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó.

-Me cansé de esperarte -le reprochó ella en tono de despecho-, y tenía hambre. ¿Y quién es este hombre? ¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte! -dijo refiriéndose a su interrogador.

-Aro Volturi, propietario del Club 69-res pondió Edward.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Edward? ¿A traer a tus mujeres a mi club en horas de trabajo? -preguntó Volturi con frialdad.

-Ya te he dicho que acabo de conocerla -contestó Edward-, pero me la quiero coger.

Isabella había pasado largas temporadas en el rancho de su padre, al oeste de Texas, rodeada de cowboys mexicanos. Y no sólo hablaba español, sino que también conocía las expresiones más coloquiales. Intentó controlar su disgusto ante el vulgar comentario de Edward. «Que no vean que entiendo todo lo que dicen», pensó.

-Y si no ha venido contigo, ¿cómo ha entrado aquí? -inquirió Volturi.

-Black autorizó su readmisión después del primer espectáculo.

Volturi apretó los labios.

-Voy a tener que charlar con Jacob otra vez. A Isabella se le encogió el estómago. «Menos mal que no voy a estar aquí para presenciar esa "charla".» Si Edward parecía peligroso, el dueño del Club 69 daba miedo.

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya -dijo Isabella.

Volturi la miró.

-Pensé que tenía usted hambre -dijo hacien do un gesto hacia la nevera.

« ¡No! Debo evitar que descubra a Consuelo», se dijo aterrorizada.

Isabella hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza: -Eso era antes de que usted me asustara. Se me ha pasado el hambre. -Miró con grandes aspavientos su reloj de pulsera y añadió-: ¡Vaya, pero sí es tardísimo! Me voy a casa, ya comeré algo allí. Volturi la miraba fijamente.

-Edward, lleva a la señorita..., ¿cuál es su apellido, Isa?

-Reed -dijo ella, poniéndose nerviosa. -Lleve a la señorita Reed a casa.

-No es necesario, tengo mi coche ahí fuera. El dueño del Club 69 ignoró el comentario. -Edward, lleva a la señorita a su casa. Rubén los seguirá en otro coche para recogerte luego y volver acá. Ya hablaremos por la mañana -dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Isabella tuvo

Ocasión de fijarse en la enorme hebilla de su cintu rón. « ¡Es de oro!» Llevaba algo grabado, pero no pudo verlo bien.

Fue a protestar, pero la mano de Edward le apretó con fuerza la muñeca, y optó por callar. Volturi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y, dedicándole una sonrisa nada sincera, le dijo:

-Espero verla pronto, Isa.

Para no meter la pata, ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Volturi chasqueó los dedos en dirección a uno de sus dos secuaces, situados detrás de Edward. El hombre salió con él al vestíbulo y dejó a Isabella con Edward y el tal Rubén. Consuelo seguía escondida. Debo conseguir que salgan de la cocina», se dijo Isabella. Pero Volturi la había asustado tanto que era incapaz de pensar. Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un manojo de llaves, que le lanzó al otro hombre.

-Rubén, ve a por mi jeep. Nos vemos en la en trada dentro de cinco minutos.

-¡Espera! -dijo Isabella-, no tienes que llevarme a casa. Estaré bien. Si quieres, me acompañas hasta el coche y...

-Órdenes del jefe, Princesa -la interrumpió él. Y su brazo la rodeó por la cintura. Luego, diri giéndose a Rubén, añadió-: ¿A qué esperas? ¿A que te lo ponga por escrito?

El tipo obedeció de mala gana y salió de la co cina.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que te traes entre manos, Princesa?-la interrogó Edward entonces, mirándo la fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero ¿qué les pasa a todos? No me traigo nada entre manos -respondió ella apartando su brazo de su cintura-. Me dejaste tirada y me entró hambre. Y deja de llamarme «Princesa», hace que me sienta como un puto caniche -apostilló al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta con paso firme.

* * *

**Saben ya me pique y quiero otro quien dice YOO**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

**Chicas antes que nada quiero aclarar esta novela contiene leguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo explicitas, si alguien no le gusta por favor le pido no me ofenda simplemente no la lea.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca mientras camina ban hacia la salida, hasta que una de las camareras llamó a Edward.

-Eh, Edward, ¿adónde vas? ¿No habíamos quedado para salir cuando terminara mi turno? -Como todas las chicas del club, aquélla llevaba un vestido muy corto, mucho maquillaje, y le dedicaba una sonrisa de lo más sensual.

-Lo siento,Tanya. Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, tengo un encargo que cumplir.

La chica puso mala cara y miró a Isabella con anti patía.

-Pues si terminas con tu encargo antes de las dos, todavía estaré aquí. Te prometo que puedo dar te mucho más que ella -añadió con una mirada se ductora.

Isabella apretó los dientes para no insultarla, lo que le costó cierto esfuerzo.

Edward sonrió a Tanya y le dijo:

-Te veo mañana -y, colocando la mano en la cintura de Isabella, la dirigió hacia la salida.

Ella esperó a que la puerta se cerrara del todo para respirar profundamente.

-¿Uno de tus incentivos laborales? -preguntó con dulzura.

-Es una buena chica -dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

Isabella tenía preparada su respuesta sarcástica, pero se calló. « ¡Hombres! Betty _la Fea _era una buena chica,Tanya es un putón verbenero. -Aquel encuentro había despertado la curiosidad en ella-. ¿Se acuesta con todas las camareras?» La vocecita en su cabeza respondió: « ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿No querías un rollete sin ataduras? Que te cuente como una más. Te vas y se acabó.»

Caminaron en silencio hacia el coche de Isabella. Con un gesto de la mano, Edward le pidió las llaves. Ella le miró fijamente. Aquellos ojos negros no de cían nada. Quería saber qué estaba pensando. Re primiendo un suspiro, le puso las llaves en la mano de mala gana. Él no dijo nada, Le abrió la puerta del coche y luego dio la vuelta hasta el asiento del conductor. Se sentó, ajustó el asiento a su medida y arrancó.

Al salir a la carretera, un todoterreno Wrangler se situó justo detrás de ellos. Isabella observó por el retrovisor y vio a Rubén al volante.

-Hay que ir en dirección sur... -indicó Isabella. -Sé adónde vamos -lo cortó él-. ¿Hay algún cartel de _Heat _en tu edificio?

-No. No queríamos que los cacos de la zona vinieran a robarnos el equipo de audio y vídeo...

-Bien -dijo él antes de volver a sumirse en el silencio.

Isabella siempre había creído que su coche era es pacioso, pero Edward parecía llenarlo por completo. No podía dejar de mirar su musculoso brazo, a es casos centímetros de ella. El aroma de su colonia la excitaba. «Deja de ponerte cachonda y empieza a pensar», se dijo.

-Me has protegido otra vez. Gracias -acabó diciendo.

-Volturi es un tipo peligroso, Isabella: Deberías mantenerte lejos de él.

Su vena periodística la empujó a seguir pregun tando.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo hiciera? Edward apartó la vista de la carretera y la miró fija mente.

-Esto no es un juego. Deja de actuar como si lo fuera. No te conviene cruzarte en el camino de Aro.

-¿Por qué? Dímelo, no te involucraré en esto. El resopló y volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera. -Si sigues metiendo las narices en este asunto, lo pasará mal mucha gente. Yo te he ayudado esta noche, pero no volveré a hacerlo. Tienes que olvi darte de todo esto.

Isabella se recostó en su asiento. -Tengo un reportaje que escribir. -¡Chingado! -masculló Edward.

Aunque sabía que era algo muy infantil, una par te de ella estaba satisfecha por haberle alterado.

El silencio reinó durante el resto del trayecto. Cuando llegaron al edificio Heat, Isabella le indicó la entrada del garaje. Edward bajó la ventanilla y le hizo un gesto a Rubén para que le esperara en la calle. Entraron en el aparcamiento y Isabella indicó cómo llegar a su plaza de parEdward, en el segundo nivel. Cuando él hubo aparcado, ella se apeó sin esperarle. Edward paró el motor, salió del coche y se acercó a ella igual que un gato sigiloso, sexy a más no poder.

-¿Qué hacías en la cocina? Y no me vengas con el cuento de que tenías hambre -preguntó. Durante las dos últimas horas, Isabella se había estado debatiendo entre el deseo que sentía por aquel hombre y el miedo a enrollarse con él. Y ahora le hacía preguntas que no podía contestar. «Que conste que sólo lo hago para esquivar sus preguntas», se dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle.

Edward se quedó inmóvil, aunque sólo por unas décimas de segundo. Isabella notó el instante preciso en el que él se rendía a su beso. La abrazó con fuer za y le metió la lengua en la boca, entrelazándola con la de ella, bailando juntas una especie de tango frenético, erótico...

Edward tomó aire y le susurró: -¿Qué hacías en la cocina?

-Te buscaba -susurró ella, volviendo a besar le apasionadamente.

Edward tenía la polla dura, Isabella la notaba contra su vientre. Se moría de ganas de sujetarla con la mano y ponerle a mil, como estaba ella.

El dejó de besarla y_ le mordisqueó un poco los labios.

-¿Con quién ibas a encontrarte? -la interrogó. Isabella notó como la ira crecía en su interior. ¡Estaba cachonda a más no poder y el tío seguía interro gándola! Traté de pegarse a él, sujetándole con una pierna, pero justo cuando lo intentaba, Edward la le vantó agarrándola de las nalgas. Isabella se dejó hacer, sujetándose bien con las piernas al torso de él, in tentando frotarse contra sus ingles. El se movió un poco, hasta que la tuvo bien colocada. Entonces, sus manos se aventuraron bajo la falda para ma grearle el culo. El contacto de aquellas manazas con su piel hizo que a Isabella le doliera el sexo de pura excitación. Nunca le habían interesado los polvos salvajes, pero de repente sólo quería que la penetrara allí mismo.

-¡Fóllame! -suplicó.

Edward gruñó y se dio media vuelta para colocarla sobre el capó del coche. Sus dedos ágiles dieron con la costura de sus braguitas y las rasgó por la mitad, quitándoselas de golpe. Isabella levantó las ca deras para facilitar el movimiento. Las bragas caye ron al suelo y él le metió los dedos en la vagina. —Joder, estás chorreando -murmuró. -Por ti... -susurró ella.

Mientras él metía y sacaba los dedos de su vagi na, ella arqueaba la espalda y movía las caderas. « ¡Oh, si, sí! ¡Me gusta!» Se tumbó sobre el capó, apoyándose en los codos.

-Fóllame, Edward, fóllame, por favor.

Él intentó desabrocharse el pantalón con torpe za, pero de pronto se ovo un claxon en la calle y se detuvo al instante. Su Mirada se volvió seria.

-Pero ~ ¿qué haces? -jadeó ella. Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Rubén me está esperando. No quiero follarte y salir corriendo.

-¡Pero si a mí no me importa! -se lamentó. El apartó la mano de su sexo.

-Antes de dos minutos, Rubén podría apare cer por esa rampa y te encontraría tumbada sobre el capó de tu coche... -Le colocó bien la falda y se agachó para recoger las bragas del suelo-. Sí algún día follamos, no quiero que te sientas como una puta de diez dólares.

Isabella se bajó del capó, alisándose la falda. «Ha dicho "si algún día follamos". Quizá no le gusto. Quizá sólo quería averiguar qué estaba haciendo en el club.» Ningún hombre había rechazado antes echar un polvo con ella. No le gustaba. No le gus taba nada. «Quizá se está reservando paraTanya... », se dijo.

Edward le pasó las braguitas y ella se las arrebató de un manotazo y las arrojó al suelo. Sin mirarle a la cara se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor.

-¡Pues buenas noches! -le espetó. -Espera, te acompaño hasta tu puerta. -Esta es mi puerta.

Fuera, en la calle, el claxon volvió a sonar con insistencia. Isabella pulsó con rabia el botón del ascensor.

-Sólo tienes que seguir la rampa y llegarás a la calle -le dijo, señalando la rampa por la que habían descendido.

Una señal acústica indicó la llegada del ascen sor. Isabella montó en él sin mirar atrás.

Edward Cullen la contempló marcharse. Isabella no le había mirado siquiera. hizo el ademán de seguirla, pero un nuevo toque de claxon, prolongado e impaciente, le recordó que Rubén seguía esperándole en la calle.

Le dolían los testículos y se sentía como un com pleto idiota. Ella le había suplicado que se la follara y él la había dejado marchar. ¿Qué coño le esta ba pasando? Sacudió la cabeza indignado. «Pero no -se dijo-. He hecho bien. Rubén habría venido a buscarnos. Nos habría pillado a mí con la polla fuera y a ella abierta de piernas. No podía ha cerle algo así a Isabella. Joder, Cullen, te has lucido. Aro, cabreado; Isabella, enfadada, y, encima, este dolor de huevos. Tú sí que sabes cómo cagarla, tío.» Sólo hacía tres meses que trabajaba para Aro, y no podía permitirse que le despidieran ahora. Aun que, ¡joder, qué buena que estaba esa mujer! Las castañas siempre habían sido su perdición. Ya desde el instituto, cuando le gustaba una chica, siempre era castaña. E Isabella, Dios mío, era una castaña impresionante. Tenía un cuerpo muy sexy, una cara bonita y una lengua desbocada. Y quería que se la follaran sin importarle ni cómo ni dónde. ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre a una mujer? Había sido un imbécil cortándole el rollo. Se agachó para recoger lo que quedaba de sus braguitas de seda.

Estaba claro que había problemas a la vista. Isabella quería escribir un reportaje sobre el club. Se gún Emmett, sólo era una cosa frívola, sexy..., pero eso ya era un problema. Ahora Edward tenía sus du das; no podía imaginar qué había estado haciendo Isabella en la cocina un rato antes. Sólo había dos po sibilidades razonables, y ambas sugerían que tra maba algo más que un reportaje frívolo... Quizá su intención era desenmascararles. O bien estaba in vestigando y se escondió en la cocina, o bien pla neaba encontrarse allí con alguien, con un infor mador. No importaba. Si Volturi se olía cualquiera de las dos posibilidades, Isabella desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

Rubén volvió a darle al claxon. «Si vuelve a tocar ese maldito claxon, le rompo la cara», pensó. Pero el sonido le aceleró, y subió la rampa hasta la calle.

«Isabella.» Se llevó las braguitas rasgadas a la na riz. Inspiró su perfume, una fragancia ligera, floral; pero había otro olor, un aroma secreto, casi oculto bajo el perfume. Un olor sexual, femenino. La esencia de Isabella. Hundió la nariz en las braguitas, intentando capturar aquella fragancia, llenarse de ella, de Isabella.

Cuando ella los había interrumpido a Emmett y a él en la escalera, su amigo le estaba advirtiendo justa mente de la presencia de la periodista, y pidiéndole que la vigilara. Entonces había aparecido ella, y no era en absoluto como Edward se la imaginaba. Sabía que era guapa por la foto de su columna, y Emmett le había contado que era la propietaria de la revista, pero desconocía por completo su parte frágil. «Esa mirada cuando se iba hacia el ascensor... -pesó-. He herido sus sentimientos.»

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? -guardó las braguitas en el bolsillo y caminó hacia el todo terreno.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

**Chicas antes que nada quiero aclarar esta novela contiene leguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo explicitas, si alguien no le gusta por favor le pido no me ofenda simplemente no la lea.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella se despertó con dolor de cabeza y la sensación de haber rozado el desastre. «Joder, has estado a punto de caer otra vez. ¿Qué coño te pasa? -Se sentó en la cama y dejó balancear las piernas-. ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Llevas un año sin acostarte con nadie y se te aparece un tío que está para comérselo..., ¿cómo no ibas a suplicarle algo de sexo? -Recordó la escena y una mueca de disgusto le arrugó la cara. Se levantó y fue hacia el baño-. Hoy tengo un montón de cosas que hacer», se dijo. Sacó una caja de aspirinas del arma rio y se tragó dos sin agua ni nada.

Mientras se duchaba, pensaba en Consuelo. «Tengo que llamarla y asegurarme de que está bien. Espero que quiera hablar conmigo.»

Tras vestirse y desayunar un tazón de yogur con moras, se metió de cabeza en la actividad diaria. Vivir en la cuarta planta del edificio Heat, sólo dos pisos por encima de la oficina, facilitaba enorme mente el desplazamiento al trabajo.

Las reuniones del jueves no aliviaron nada su dolor de cabeza. El equipo de diseño se peleaba con la redacción, y nadie parecía estar de buen humor. Por eso la llegada de Aggie Weber, con aquella sonrisa enorme que no le cabía en la cara, fue lo mejor de la mañana. Aggie era una mujer de unos treinta años, extremadamente delgada, pelinegra y con el cabello liso, gafas enormes y un sentido del humor muy picante. Entró en la sala de reuniones y dejó media docena de juguetitos sobre la mesa de caoba, frente a Isabella.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó ella.

-Son algunos de los juguetes sexuales que voy a incluir en el próximo reportaje -en la enorme son risa de Aggie relucían sus dientes desiguales.

Isabella cogió dos de los juguetes eróticos.

-Vale, sé que esto son pinzas para los pezones -dijo sujetando dos pequeñas pinzas con forma de cocodrilo unidas por una cadena de plata-, pero ¿qué diablos es esto? -y levantó un juguete de silicona de color anaranjado-. ¡Parece un anillo de esos que cambian de color según el estado de ánimo, pero gigante!

Aggie se reía.

-Es un anillo extensible para el pene con vibrador incorporado. Se coloca el anillo en el pene y la parte estriada de arriba se frota contra el clítoris.

-¡Madre mía! -Isabella sacudió la cabeza y vol vió a dejar los dos juguetes sobre la mesa-. Creo que ya sé qué es esto otro -dijo cogiendo un tubo de silicona con bolitas por dentro y por fuera. Aggie asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, es una funda para el pene. Es útil para las chicas que tienen parejas que se quedan… -hizo un gesto separando dos centímetros el dedo índice y el pulgar- cortas. A veces también las llaman «extensores», pero éstas vienen con vibrador in cluido, así la chica siempre puede decir que la usa por el efecto de la vibración y no porque su pareja no dé la talla...

Tanto hablar cíe sexo hizo que Isabella volviera a pensar en Edward. Dejó la funda para el pene sobre la mesa y volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo.

-Kevin me ha comentado que tu idea es plan tear el reportaje como una clase de colegio, donde cada uno trae un juguete de casa y explica por qué lo ha traído.

-Exacto -asintió de nuevo Anggie-. Tu fotógrafo y yo estuvimos dándole vueltas a cuál sería la mejor manera de mostrar los juguetes. Se nos ha ocurrido que fotografíe mis manos sujetando los juguetes sobre un fondo negro. De esta manera los lectores se harán una idea del tamaño real de los cacharros y al mismo tiempo, podrán verlos con todo detalle.

-Genial. Avísame si necesitas ayuda.

Isabella comió delante del ordenador mientras revisaba su correo y devolvía algunas llamadas. Telefoneó a Consuelo hacia las dos, y le dejó un mensaje dándole su número de móvil. Llevaba el mundo editorial en los genes, y no sólo eso: había crecido a la par que el imperio mediático que había levan tado su padre, el Swan Media Group. Como hija única del famoso Tex Swan, todo el mundo, in cluido el propio Tex, daba por hecho que, un día, «la niña» asumiría la dirección del grupo empresa rial, pero una trifulca entre padre e hija la llevó a embarcarse por su cuenta y riesgo en la aventura de _Heat._

Lanzar el primer número de la revista on line le había costado un año y casi toda la herencia de su madre. Fichó a gente joven como ella, gente interesada en trabajar en la vanguardia de la industria editorial. Al principia, los miembros de su equipo trabajaban desde sus casas, vía correo electrónico y llamadas de teléfono, pero al darse cuenta de las sinergias que se producen cuando la gente creativa trabaja bajo un mismo techo, Isabella compró un edificio de cuatro plantas con un aparcamiento adosa dos de tres niveles en Oak Cliff, una zona de las afueras que se recalificó rápidamente. El cambio generó mucha publicidad gratuita para la nueva aventura. Las dos plantas inferiores albergaban las oficinas de Heat, la tercera estaba destinada a los trabajadores: tenían una cocina completamente equipada, gimnasio, bañera, sauna y una docena de habitaciones donde podían quedarse a dormir si estaban de cierre y se hacía muy tarde. Isabella se había reservado el ático para su apartamento.

Cuando el primer número estuvo listo, el equipo entero ya se había trasladado a Dallas. Enseguida congeniaron unos con otros, y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, incluso fuera del trabajo. Pronto empeza ron a circular historias sobre la hija díscola de Tex

Swan y su joven equipo de colaboradores, y Isabella no daba abasto para atender todas las entrevistas que le proponían para hablar de una empresa tan novedosa. El periódico local _Dallas Morning News _les dedicó un reportaje en portada, destacando el hecho de que los trabajadores tenían una planta donde relajarse y divertirse juntos. Decidida a man tener _Heat _en el candelero, Isabella contestó a una pre gunta que el entrevistador le hizo sobre los dormito rios con un provocativo: «Mientras _Heat _salga, no me importa lo que pase en los dormitorios.»

Hacia las seis de la tarde, casi todos los trabajadores se habían ido a casa, y los que quedaban es taban improvisando una barbacoa en la terraza del garaje en honor a Aggie. Una docena de tumbonas y cinco o seis piscinas hinchables para niños flan queaban dos grandes barbacoas de gas.

Isabella se había retirado a su apartamento para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Era principios de mayo, hacia buen tiempo, y optó por un vestido turquesa de tirantes con ribetes blancos y sandalias a juego. Como seguía sin saber nada de Consuelo, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del vestido.

Salió al amplio balcón -«terraza», según los arquitectos- para echar un vistazo y ver qué tal iba todo en el garaje. Por lo que vio, parecía que toda vía iban a tardar al menos una hora más en tener lista la cena. La mitad de la gente seguía en baña dor, refrescándose en las pequeñas piscinas, y el resto ocupaba las tumbonas. Todos tenían una cer veza o una copa en la mano.

-Al menos no van por ahí conduciendo borrachos -murmuró Isabella.

A lo largo del día, cada vez que había pensado en Edward y en la noche anterior, había intentado con centrarse en otra cosa. Ahora que estaba sola con sus pensamientos, sintió cómo se avergonzaba de nuevo. «Me ofrecí como si fuera una puta barata y me rechazó -se dijo-. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué me pasó a mí?» Inquieta y con pocas ganas de mezclar se con sus alegres compañeros, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el barrio. Aún era de día. «A ver sí me da el aire y me aclaro un poco», pensó. quince minutos después, cuando cruzaba la calle, sonó el móvil.

Como sospechaba, el incidente de la noche anterior había dejado a Consuelo muy asustada, y la mujer estaba reconsiderando la idea de que le echara una mano. Isabella sabía bien cómo presionar a un informador. Le dijo que esperara un poco y que volverían a hablar al día siguiente. Pasado un tiempo prudencial, Consuelo daría más importancia al dinero que Isabella le ofrecía por su colaboración que al riesgo que podía correr.

Poco después de las siete, Edward se aproximaba, montado en su Harley, hacia el edificio Heat. La tarde era cálida, y el viento contra su cara, un alivio. «La esquizofrenia debe de ser algo así», pensó. No había podido quitarse a Isabella de la cabeza. La recordaba tumbada sobre el capó del coche y se le ponía dura, pero al minuto siguiente se advertía a sí mismo que liarse con ella mientras todavía trabajaba para Volturi no le convenía en absoluto. Tenía la tarde libre y había salido a dar una vuelta con la moto, pero de repente se encontró yendo hacia el edificio de Isabella. «Vale. Estoy aquí. ¿Y ahora qué?»

Frenó justo enfrente y aparcó en un lugar desde el que veía la puerta de entrada. Apoyó los codos sobre el manillar-, puso una mano sobre la otra y descansó la barbilla sobre ellas. «Esto es un gran error», se dijo. Aún estaba por decidir si entraba en Heat y preguntaba por Isabella en recepción cuan do oyó su voz.

-¿Edward?

* * *

**Ya uno mas y aaa dorrrmir**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

**Chicas antes que nada quiero aclarar esta novela contiene leguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo explicitas, si alguien no le gusta por favor le pido no me ofenda simplemente no la lea.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8_**

Desde detrás de él, Isabella se acercaba a la moto has ta que llegó a su lado y se detuvo. Estaba deliciosa con aquel vestidito veraniego. Todas las buenas in tenciones de Edward se esfumaron al momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó él, e inmediata mente pensó: «Vaya pregunta más estúpida acabas de hacerle.»

-Paseando. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Esto..., me preguntaba..., me preguntaba si tenías planes para cenar -dijo, y pudo ver una sombra de duda en la cara de Isabella. La idea le apetecía, pero el miedo la retenía. «Joder, le he salvado el culo dos veces, primero con Black y luego con Volturi, y todavía desconfía de mí. Lo mejor para los dos es que me diga que no.» No quiso in sistir, se quedó sentado, quieto, esperando a que ella se decidiera.

-Estamos organizando una barbacoa -con testó ella señalando hacia la terraza del garaje-, ¿por qué no te apuntas?

«No quiere estar a solas contigo -pensó él-.Déjalo, Cullen. Márchate de aquí.» Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy rodeado de gente cada noche. Preferi ría ir a un sitio tranquilo, donde pudiéramos ha blar... tú y yo solos.

Si ver a Edward sentado sobre su moto delante de su casa había sorprendido a Isabella, la invitación a cenar la dejó de piedra. « ¿Qué clase de hombre se presen ta en tu casa por sorpresa para llevarte a cenar en moto? -Isabella se respondió a sí misma enseguida-: Un hombre al que le dan igual las normas. Mi tipo de hombre.» Entonces tomó una decisión súbita.

-Tengo que cambiarme. Me pongo unos vaqueros y salgo. Dame cinco minutos.

Edward permanecía inalterable, pero ella adivinó cierto brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos antes de que él asintiera. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, cruzó la calle corriendo, saludó a los guardias de seguridad y tomó el ascensor hasta la cuarta planta. En pocos minutos se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta con un pañuelo de cuello de color aguamarina, zapatillas de portivas y una chaqueta de piel. «Con este pañuelo los ojos se me ven más cafes», se dijo. Se recogió el cabello con un clip, y después de meter el billetero, un cepillo y una barra de labios en un bolso, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y fue hacia la puerta. Vaciló unos instantes y retrocedió hasta el dor mitorio, abrió un cajón, sacó una caja de preserva tivos y se guardó tres en el monedero. «No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.»

Ya había cerrado la puerta de casa y estaba lla mando el ascensor cuando la duda la asaltó. « ¿Cómo sé adónde me va a llevar o qué es lo que ha planea do? Por lo poco que sé de él, es de todo menos un santo. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?» Y en lugar de esperar el ascensor, sacó el móvil y marcó el número de los McCarty.

Rosalie contestó enseguida. Le contó a Isabella que estaba esperando una llamada de Emmett, que estaba a punto de salir del trabajo. Desde que sabía que iba a ser padre, su marido había vuelto a trabajar en el turno de día.

Isabella le preguntó cómo se encontraba y si Rani to le daba mucha guerra, pero luego cambió de tema.

-Oye, guapa, necesito ayuda. Anoche, en el club, Emmett me presentó a un hombre. Se llama Edward... -Dudó unos segundos. Acababa de darse cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su apellido-. Me está esperando abajo, me ha invitado a cenar... Y ha venido en moto. -Hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación-. Lo que quiero es que me digas sí puedo confiar en él o no.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Cuando Rosalie se puso a hablar, su voz era seria.

-He oído a Emmett hablar de Edward. Crecieron juntos.

-Lo sé -dijo Isabella-, Emmett me lo contó, pero también me dijo que le había detenido. Por agre sión. ¿Qué hago, me monto con él en la Harley o no?

-Tú siempre te has fiado de tu instinto con los hombres. ¿Por qué me llamas?

«Muy buena pregunta», pensó Isabella. -Primero, porque está abajo esperándome. Se gundo, porque ese tío ha estado en la cárcel al me nos una vez y parece peligroso. -«Pero ninguna de ésas es la razón por la que te llamo»-. Tercero, porque el año pasado quedó claro que tengo un instinto de mierda...

-Así que esto es más por Riley que por Edward, ¿no? -preguntó Rosalie.

-Probablemente. No quiero otro psicótico en mi vida. Si hubiera matado a Tex, habría sido culpa mía.

-No, no habría sido culpa tuya. Riley era responsable de sus actos y, gracias a Dios, no mató a tu padre. -Rosalie utilizaba el tono tranquilizador de trabajadora social con el que debía aconsejar a sus pacientes-. Me pregunto qué ha sido de aque lla decisión tuya de salir sólo con ejecutivos políticamente correctos. ¿Por qué ese tipo? ¿Por qué ahora?

-No lo sé. -Isabella miró el reloj. Los cinco minutos habían pasado de sobra-. Lo único que sé es que quiero salir con él y pido ayuda a mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué hago?

Rosalie permaneció callada un momento. Isabella esperaba, mordisqueándose el labio inferior, presa de los nervios.

-Esto me recuerda a la primera noche que quedé con Emmett. -Rosalie ignoró la honda inspiración de su amiga-. Me moría de ganas de salir con él, pero mi cabeza me decía que estaba loca por confiar en un chantajista -se rió-. Yo sabía que tú también tenías una cita esa noche, te llamé y te dejé un mensaje en el contestador, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí -suspiró Isabella.

-No soy quién para decirte qué es lo que debes hacer, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que una vez Emmett me contó que, cuando eran niños, se sentía muy seguro al lado de Edward.

Isabella exhaló un largo suspiro de alivio. -Gracias, Rosalie.

-De nada. Y ahora, escúchame, no hagas nin guna tontería. Edward trabaja para gente peligrosa, ándate con cuidado.

Las dos amigas se despidieron. Isabella colgó y vol vió a llamar el ascensor. Una vez en el vestíbulo, las palabras de Rosalie resonaban en su cabeza: «"Tra baja para gente peligrosa, ándate con cuidado." Debo estar alerta y tener cuidado. Incluso Edward dijo que su jefe es un tipo peligroso.»

Fue hacia el mostrador de los guardias de seguridad y pidió a Felix, uno de los vigilantes, que saliera con ella fuera y tomara nota del número de matrícula de la moto de Edward. El hombre preguntó alarmado:

-¿Hay algún problema? ¿Va a salir contra su voluntad?

Isabella sonrió.

-No. Quiero salir con él. Me apetece. Pero quiero que le eches un vistazo y que anotes la matrícula de su Harley.

Felix y su compañero intercambiaron miradas, pero luego el vigilante tomó una libretita y un boli.

-Vamos.

Edward seguía sentado sobre la moto, de lado, con las piernas cruzadas. Otra vez iba vestido de negro: camiseta, vaqueros y botas de motorista. La ropa se amoldaba a su cuerpo esbelto. « ¡Madre mía, qué bueno que está!», se dijo Isabella. Un cosquilleo re corrió su piel al imaginarle tocándola.

Cuando él la vio acercarse con Felix, se puso de pie.

-¿Vienes con carabina? -preguntó en tono iró nico-. No sé si vamos a caber los tres en la moto...

-Es una precaución -replicó Isabella-. Felix Warner, éste es Edward... Vaya, no me has dicho cómo te apellidas.

-Masen -respondió-. Edward Masen -y tendió la mano al vigilante, quien le ignoró. Estaba tomando nota de la matrícula.

Edward se dirigió a Isabella.

-¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿Si no te devuelvo a casa antes de medianoche, Felix enviará una patrulla de rescate?

-Cuando vivía con mi padre, el toque de que da era a las dos de la madrugada. Así que -dijo ella mirando a Felix con una sonrisa-, si a esa hora no he vuelto, llama a la policía y dales nuestra descripción.

-Sí, señora -el guardia, veinte centímetros más bajo que Edward y con veinte años más, miró a aquel hombre fijamente-. Cuide de ella, ¿enten dido?

Él asintió con decisión.

-Le aseguro, señor Warner, que la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Felix frunció el ceño, pero obviamente no había nada reprochable en la respuesta de Edward.

Isabella se acercó a la Harley. Edward montó y se in clinó hacia adelante de forma que ella pudiera su bir con facilidad. Ella se acomodó entonces en el asiento y se sujetó a la cintura de Edward, que encen dió el motor y arrancó. Felix se quedó en la calle, viendo cómo se alejaban.

* * *

**Suspiro**

**ahora si a dorrmir**

**por cierto diana comer y cocinar no es lo mismo, pero ya que si te pervierto debo pagar los platos, Dile a tu mama que soy responsable**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

**Chicas antes que nada quiero aclarar esta novela contiene leguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo explicitas, si alguien no le gusta por favor le pido no me ofenda simplemente no la lea.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9_**

Cuando la moto aceleró, la inercia empujó a Isabella hacia atrás e, instintivamente, se sujetó más fuerte a la cintura de Edward. Al doblar una curva, la Harley y sus dos ocupantes se inclinaron hacia la derecha, y Isabella se pegó al cuerpo de Edward. En esa posición, sus pechos se apretaban contra su espalda.

-¿Adónde vamos? -gritó para que él la oyera. -No muy lejos -contestó Edward-. ¿Te gusta el marisco mexicano?

-Sí. ¿Vamos a El Camarón?

-Exacto.

-¡Me encanta!

Saber que iban a un restaurante que conocía la tranquilizó y le permitió disfrutar del paseo en moto. Hacía años que no montaba en una, y Edward la mane jaba con la experiencia de un piloto profesional. Montar en moto era más excitante que montar en coche. Su asiento era un poco más alto que el de Edward, y podía ver por encima de su hombro. Si hu biera querido, podría haberse inclinado un poco y haberle lamido el lóbulo de la oreja. «Pero si lo hago-pensó-, igual pierde el control y nos salimos de la carretera.»

El rugido del motor bloqueaba cualquier otro sonido. El viento secaba sus labios y alborotaba su cabello -varios mechones habían escapado del clip y bailaban alrededor de su cara-; pero, ade más, el viento le traía el olor, ya familiar, de Edward. Inspiró para llenarse de él, y sus pezones se endurecieron. «Parezco el perro de Pávlov -se dijo-. Huelo a Edward y empiezo a salivar. Me pregunto si nota mis pechos presionando contra su espalda.» Sentía la extraña necesidad de frotar su cara contra la camiseta de él, como una gata que marcara su territorio.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a Jefferson Boulevard. Edward aparcó frente a un bloque de edificios que albergaba el restaurante y ambos desmontaron.

Isabella quería entablar una conversación informal mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del local, pero no se le ocurrió nada qué decir. Todavía no acababa de creerse que estuviera con Edward, y mientras su cerebro intentaba poner orden en sus pensamientos, otra parte de su cuerpo estaba ya de fiesta.

El Camarón ocupaba parte de un edificio que antiguamente había sido una fábrica. En el centro de la planta baja se encontraba un popular bar ro deado de peceras de agua salada, de modo que los clientes del restaurante disfrutaban de espectacu lares vistas de peces que, por lo general, sólo po dían verse en el océano.

El maître los acompañó a una mesa y, con mu chos aspavientos, ayudó a Isabella a quitarse la cha queta y a colocarla en el respaldo de su silla. Cuan do el hombre desapareció, se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Consciente, de pronto, de que podía llevar unos pelos de loca, Isabella se examinó el peinado a tientas e intentó dominar los mechones rebeldes. Quería decir algo, pero nada de lo que se le ocurría le parecía bien, y fingió estar estudiando el menú. Edward habló primero.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Me ha sorprendido que vinieras... Quiero decir, después de lo de anoche -se explicó Isabella ante su expresión extrañada-, cuando me dijiste que me fuera -su voz denotaba inseguridad.

Él frunció el ceño.

-No pienses que te rechacé, Princesa. Dejarte marchar anoche es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en la vida.

-¿Ah, sí? -susurró ella.

-Y tanto -su voz se hizo más grave-. Necesitaba follarte como necesito respirar.

Isabella suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, apareció el camarero con una bandeja y una botella de agua. Como ambos conocían bien el restaurante, habían pedido los platos de memoria; unos tacos de gambas para Edward y unos calamares para Isabella. Cuando volvieron a estar solos, él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no quería estar contigo? Estoy arriesgándome mucho sólo por estar ahora aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Edward vaciló unos instantes.

-Estoy jugándome mi puesto de trabajo por estar contigo -dijo recolocando el cuchillo y el tenedor, de forma que quedasen perfectamente alineados el uno con el otro-, y no quisiera ponerte en peligro o... -la miró fijamente a los ojos- o que tú nos pongas a ambos en peligro.

Abatida, bajó la vista, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Vamos, Isabella -ella le miró-, no me vengas con jueguecitos. Quieres escribir un reportaje sobre el Club 69 para _Heat. _Ambos lo sabemos, no disimules.

-No disimulo. Es verdad que estoy escribien do un reportaje, pero no veo qué tiene de malo. No te estoy pidiendo nada. -Y, levantando la barbilla en actitud desafiante, añadió-: Y tú no eres el único que se arriesga aquí. Te recuerdo que he salido sola con un tipo que ha estado en la cárcel por agresión -nada más decir eso, se arrepintió de ha berlo hecho.

Él apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada. Ella vio que intentaba controlarse. Tras unos instantes de si lencio, respiró profundamente y se relajó un poco.

-Tienes razón, estuve en la cárcel, pero no por hacerle daño a ninguna mujer. Le rompí la cara a un proxeneta que presionaba a un chaval de dieciséis años para que trabajara para él. -Su mano derecha hizo un movimiento brusco con la intención de aca riciar la de Isabella, pero luego retrocedió-. Nunca haría daño a una mujer, y menos a ti.

-¿Y por qué menos a mí? -preguntó ella, consciente de lo ridícula e infantil que sonaba su pregunta.

Por primera vez desde que se habían visto esa tarde, Edward sonrió. Era una sonrisa compungida.

-No puedo creer que me lo estés preguntando. Hace veinticuatro horas que nos conocemos y he mentido a mis jefes, he arriesgado mi puesto de trabajo, he estado a punto de follarte sobre el capó de un coche y me he plantado delante de tu casa como un adolescente enamorado -dijo sacudien do la cabeza-. Nunca había hecho ninguna de es tas cosas, y por ti las hago todas a la vez. -Dejó de sonreír-. ¿Por qué no me crees?

-No lo sé -ahora le tocaba a Isabella confesar se-, quizá es porque siempre me siento atraída por los hombres que menos me convienen.

-Muy amable... -dijo Edward torciendo la boca en una sonrisa.

-No quería decir eso -se excusó-. Es sólo que no tengo muy buen ojo con los hombres. Créeme, sé lo que me digo.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó sus manos sobre las de Isabella.

-Tu pasado es pasado, Princesa. Y cuando tengas mi polla bien dentro de ti, no podrás pensar en ningún otro hombre que no sea yo.

«Ma-dre-mí-a.» Isabella se sonrojó y notó cómo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, pero para no de jarle llevar toda la iniciativa, le aguantó la mirada y le dijo:

-Eso son palabras mayores, guapo. ¿Estás se guro de que vas a dar la talla?

Detectando el desafío en su voz, él sonrió. -No lo dudes, Princesa. Satisfacción garantizada.

Ella retiró su mano de debajo de la de Edward, levantó los brazos y los acomodó detrás de su cabe za, entrelazando los dedos. El movimiento irguió sus pechos, que se marcaron aún más bajo la cami seta.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo, exacta mente?

La sonrisa de Edward era la de un depredador. -Empezaré por arrancarte esa camiseta y luego te lameré los pezones.

-¿Sólo me los lamerás?

-Primero te los lameré, luego te lameré las tetas y quizá te las chupe también. Después les daré unos mordisquitos.

Los pezones en cuestión se pusieron duros, y Edward se inclinó hacia adelante.

-¿Quieres que te mordisquee los pezones, Isabella?

Temiendo que su voz la traicionara, ella se limi tó a asentir con la cabeza. Podía ver el deseo en su mirada; una mirada que despertaba a la chica mala que había en ella. Recordando su reacción en el club, Isabella se humedeció el labio superior con la punta de la lengua. Él respiró profundamente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Edward? -preguntó ella-. ¿Te gustaría que te chupara la polla?

Él tragó saliva, y Isabella vio cómo se le movía la nuez.

-Me encantaría... -ahora le miraba la boca- que lo hicieras.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar -o abalan zarse sobre él por encima de la mesa-, apareció el camarero con las bebidas. El hombre intuyó que acababa de interrumpir algo, así que puso los vasos sobre la mesa y se esfumó sin decir una palabra. Isabella se puso de pie.

-Tengo que ir al lavabo. ¿Por qué no esperas un minuto y vienes a buscarme?

El suspiro de Edward pudo oírse en toda la sala. Isabella se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el fon do del restaurante. El corazón le iba a mil. « ¿Qué me está pasando? -se preguntó-. Nunca he he cho una cosa así.» Volvió la cabeza para compro bar si Edward la estaba mirando. Efectivamente. Ahí estaba, mirándola sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Isabella entró en el lavabo y chocó con un hombre con pinta de obrero que acababa de usar el teléfono público. -Perdón -se excusó intentando pasar. -Espera, guapa. Deja que te invite a una copita -sugirió el tipo, sonriente.

-No, gracias, me están esperando.

El hombre apestaba a alcohol, pero no parecía peligroso; quizá solitario, y con ganas de estar con una mujer. El Camarón era un buen sitio para ligar los viernes y los sábados, pero era jueves, no era la noche ideal.

El hombretón la sujetó por la muñeca, sin apre tar pero con firmeza, y antes de que ella pusiera en práctica el movimiento que había aprendido en el curso de defensa personal, una mano agarró el bra zo del hombre.

-Me parece que la señora ha dicho que no -gruñó Edward.

Isabella le miró a los ojos. Ardían. Tenía la mandí bula tan tensa que parecía de piedra. Debía de es tar apretándole muy fuerte la muñeca, porque el hombretón hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Edward, suéltale, no pasa nada. -«No lo estropees todo con otra denuncia por agresión», pensó. Él la miró para asegurarse de que realmente es taba bien y luego soltó al hombre y se apartó lenta mente. El tipo desapareció sin decirles ni una pala bra.

-¿Qué estabas...? -Isabella no pudo terminar la frase. En dos segundos había pasado del vestíbulo de los servicios a estar encerrada con Edward en el lavabo de señoras. No había nadie. Él se fijó en la puerta.

-No hay pestillo. Tendremos que conformar nos.

Sujetando a Isabella por los hombros la situó frente a sí mientras se colocaba de espaldas a la puerta. -¿Por dónde íbamos? -preguntó Edward.

A pesar del momento, Isabella se echó a reír. -¡Estás loco!

-¿Me vas a decir que lo de antes era un farol? ¿Me has dicho o no me has dicho que viniera al lavabo porque me ibas a comer la polla?

-Vale, vale -dijo ella con un gesto de rendición-, pero si me arrodillo sobre estas baldosas vas a deberme una.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Edward se quitó la ca miseta y la arrojó al suelo.

-Usa esto.

Isabella se quedó con la boca abierta mirándole el torso. Las espaldas anchas, los pectorales esculpi dos... Estilizados tatuajes negros recorrían sus b ceps y su pecho, y sobre aquella piel de palida lucían de un modo espectacularmente sexy. Sin poder evitarlo, sus dedos recorrieron uno de los dibujos.

-Chiquita -gruñó Edward-, no hay tiempo para admirar las vistas. En cualquier momento al guien podría intentar abrir esta puerta.

Sin decir nada, Isabella se arrodilló y miró hacia arriba. Las anchas espaldas desembocaban en una cintura estrecha... y en un bulto enorme en los va queros. Le desabrochó el cinturón, luego el panta lón. Despacio, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás para poder verle la cara, le bajó la cremallera. Podía sen tir la tensión de Edward en todo su cuerpo. Cuando hubo bajado la cremallera, metió la mano dentro de los calzoncillos y sus dedos encontraron un pene durísimo. Isabella se quedó de piedra... Justo en ese momento, alguien intentó abrir la puerta.

* * *

**Que nadie sabe lo que es PRIVACIDAD!**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capitulo 10_**

La puerta de los servicios estaba bloqueada por el cuerpo de Edward.

-Pero ¿qué...? -la voz sorprendida era la de una mujer de mediana edad.

-Disculpe -dijo Edward en tono práctico-, hay una pequeña inundación. Por favor, use el lavabo de caballeros.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! -exclamó la mujer, pero acabó por marcharse.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa -dijo él con voz tranquila.

Isabella liberó su pene de los calzoncillos, que salió como activado por un resorte, listo para la acción; rozó su mejilla y quedó apuntando hacia su oreja izquierda.

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y acarició con su lengua el miembro endurecido. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro, tan profundo que a ella le tocó la fibra. Cuando llegó a la parte donde el cuerpo del pene se encuentra con el glande, la corona, empezó a lamérsela.

-Oooh, cariño... -susurró Edward.

-Separa un poco las piernas -ordenó Isabella. Él obedeció al instante y ella se colocó entre sus piernas, frente al pene erecto. Sujetándolo con la mano izquierda, siguió usando la lengua en movi mientos circulares, para lamerle el glande, atrapan do las primeras gotas de líquido preseminal que se escapaban.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo... y, de nuevo, alguien intentó abrir la puerta. La voz de Edward ya no sonaba tan normal como antes.

-Dis... culpe..., el lavabo está fue... ra de ser vicio. Por favor, u... se el de caballe... ros -dijo con un gruñido extraño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -esta vez, la voz, también de una mujer, sonaba suspicaz e irritada. «No nos queda mucho tiempo», pensó Isabella. Parecía que Edward le acababa de leer el pensamiento, porque le sujetó la cabeza con las manos y empezó a moverla hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Para controlar hasta donde se lo podía meter sin ahogarla, ella sujetó bien el pene con la mano. Él jadeaba, y con la respiración entrecortada, le oyó decir:

-Me corro... ¡Me corro!

«Eso espero, porque en cuestión de segundos alguien va a aporrear la puerta otra vez», pensó ella. Sentía un nudo en el estómago por la ansiedad, un nudo que subía hasta su garganta. Los empujones de Edward se aceleraron. Ahora gruñía, su vocabulario se había reducido a «Oh» y «Sí, sí». Isabella oyó unas voces fuera del lavabo, pero la excitación ya superaba al miedo de verse sorprendida. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Alguien empujó la puerta con fuerza. Sonó una voz masculina.

-¿Quién está ahí dentro? ¿Qué está pasando? Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados para res ponder. El orgasmo sacudió todo el cuerpo de Edward, que gritó extasiado mientras eyaculaba a placer. «Ahora ya saben qué está pasando», se dijo Isabella. Y se apresuró a tragar cada preciosa gota de aquel líquido. «Respira por la nariz.» Se echó un poco hacia atrás, para dejar más espacio, y que el semen no se le escapara de la boca, tan llena como la tenía.

-Soy el director del restaurante. ¡Abran la puerta inmediatamente! -a pesar del tono indignado, el hombre no estaba gritando.

«No quiere llamar la atención y que los clientes se enteren de lo que está pasando- aquí -pensó Isabella-. No es bueno para el negocio.» El director continuaba aporreando la puerta.

Tras un fuerte golpe en la puerta, Edward se precipitó unos centímetros hacia adelante. Se dobló por la cintura, apoyándose de repente en los hombros de ella, y empujó la puerta con el culo. Respiraba como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Su pene, flácido ahora, se escapó de la boca de Isabella. Ella volvió a colocarlo dentro de los calzoncillos y le subió la cremallera. Con un gesto, Edward le pidió la camiseta.

-No me obliguen a llamar a la policía -insistía el director del restaurante.

-Salimos enseguida -contestó Edward. Apoyó de nuevo la espalda contra la puerta, ayudó a Isabella a levantarse y cogió la camiseta que ella le daba. Se la puso sin dejar de bloquear la puerta con su cuerpo.

Ella se miró en el espejo y se atusó un poco con los dedos los mechones que Edward le había despeinado. El espejo le devolvía una Isabella con la cara colorada y los ojos ávidos de pasión.

-¿Preparada? -preguntó él.

Pensando en lo que los esperaba allí fuera, Isabella no se atrevió a hablar. Asintió con la cabeza. Edward la rodeó con el brazo por la cintura, le dio un apretón para infundirle valor y abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo, pilló desprevenido al director del restaurante, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre dos camareros que es taban detrás de él. Uno de ellos era el que atendía la mesa de Edward e Isabella, que se alegró de que no hubiera policías. Aunque estaba segura de que el director del restaurante quería llevar aquello con la máxima discreción, necesitaba asegurarse de que no iba a ser la comidilla del telediario de las diez.

-Disculpen, caballeros -dijo Edward. Y abrió paso a Isabella entre los tres hombres. Su actitud educada, como si nada hubiera pasado, hizo que ella tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir sus repentinas ganas de reír. La tensión la iba abandonando poco a poco, y empezó a relajarse. Una pareja de mediana edad aguardaba a la puerta de los servicios. El marido se apartó para dejarlos pasar.

-¡Por Dios, nunca había...! -empezó a decir la mujer.

-Ya, señora, seguro que nunca ha... -dijo una risueña Isabella al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo al marido. El hombre intentó tapar con la mano una incipiente sonrisa y, cuando su mujer se volvió para mirarle, disimuló tosiendo exageradamente.

-¡Ésta es mi chica! -susurró Edward mientras volvían a su mesa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que el director del restaurante se enfade -dijo Isabella. -Buena idea.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, la comida los estaba esperando. Isabella descolgó su chaqueta y se la dio a Edward para que le ayudara a ponérsela. En ese momento llegó el camarero, y cuando Edward terminó de ayudar a Isabella, sacó su cartera y dijo: -¿Podría prepararnos esto para llevar? Hemos cambiado de opinión.

-¿Cómo vamos a llevarnos todo esto en la moto? -preguntó ella.

Él sacó un billete de cien dólares y se lo mostró al camarero. Con la mirada fija en el dinero, el hombre respondió:

-Tenemos bolsas con asas.

-Eso es lo que queremos -dijo Edward.

-En dos minutos se lo tengo preparado -prometió el camarero al tiempo que se llevaba los platos de la mesa.

Ni Edward ni Isabella se habían sentado. Ella echó un vistazo a la sala. Las únicas personas que estaban pendientes de ellos eran la pareja de antes y el director, que los observaba desde el fondo del restaurante.

-Chiquita, ésa ha sido la mejor mamada de mi vida -dijo Edward en voz baja, atrayendo su atención.

-Cuéntaselo a tu amiguita Tanya -soltó Isabella sin pararse a pensar en lo que decía, y al segundo, deseó que se la tragase la tierra. «Eso, estropéalo todo ahora hablando como una celosa compulsi va», se dijo.

Edward sonrió.

-Vaya, ¿ahora te me pones celosa, Princesa? -Hazme un favor y olvida lo que acabo de decir, ¿vale? -dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-Ahora mismo te haría todos los favores que me pidieras... -contestó Edward acercándose a ella y levantándole la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos-. Gracias, cielo. Ha sido una de las mejores cosas que alguien ha hecho por mí.

Isabella sonrió.

-De nada. Recuerda que ahora me debes una. -Yo siempre pago mis deudas.

Antes de cinco minutos, la pareja salía del restaurante, dejando atrás a un camarero sonriente con un billete de cien dólares en la mano.

Habían llegado al restaurante silenciosos y sin saber qué decirse, pero salieron divertidos y riéndose. Isabella estalló en carcajadas, no podía aguantarse más, y su risa contagió a Edward. Caminaban hacia el aparcamiento recordando las caras que habían puesto el director del restaurante y aquella señora amargada, y la expresión divertida en la cara del marido.

Al doblar la esquinaa para ir hacia la moto, tres sombras emergieron de la oscuridad.

-Eh, ingles, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente. Edward empujó a Isabella para que se pusiera detrás de él. Era el hombretón del lavabo. Estaba con dos tipos más, uno a cada lado, que abrían y cerraban los puños.

-Vete dentro, Isabella -ordenó Edward con voz pausada.

-No -dijo ella. «Si hay testigos, quizá no se atrevan a hacerle nada», pensó.

-Eso es, guapa. No te muevas de ahí -el hombretón arrastraba las palabras-, que cuando haya terminado con el chicano éste, tú y yo podemos ir a tomarnos esa copa.

-Por favor, Isabella -dijo Edward sin volverse para mirarla.

-No -ella seguía negándose.

Los secuaces del tipo se colocaron uno a cada lado de Edward, dificultándole el control de la situa ción: no podía ver a los tres a la vez. Uno de ellos se dirigió al hombretón.

-Vamos, Jake, adelante. Barney y yo te cubri mos la espalda.

-Sí, Jake. Frank y yo te cubrimos. ¡A por el ingles! -dijo el tercer hombre.

-Isabella, si no quieres irte, al menos déjame sitio -gruñó Edward.

Ella notó cómo el miedo le cerraba la garganta. Obedeciendo, se alejó un poco, hacia la izquierda de Edward, y sujetó su bolso por la tira.

De repente, muchas cosas sucedieron a la vez. Jake, el hombretón del restaurante, se abalanzó sobre Edward y, en el mismo momento, Frank hizo un amago de golpearle. Edward le arrojó la bolsa de comida a la cara y a continuación se apartó de Jake y le sujetó por el brazo, desequilibrándole. Jake tropezó y, demasiado borracho para recuperarse, cayó al suelo; de morros contra el duro asfalto. Intenta ba levantarse, pero sus gestos eran demasiado tor pes. Edward se abalanzó sobre el tercer hombre, Barney. Le sujetó por los hombros y le inclinó hacia adelante al tiempo que levantaba la rodilla para es tampársela en la cara. Isabella pudo oír un desagradable crujir de huesos y, acto seguido, vio que Frank se disponía a atacar a Edward por la espalda, y corrió hacia él para golpearle con el bolso al tiempo que gritaba.

-i Nooo!

-¡Maldita zorra! -escupió Frank esquivando el bolso.

Ella abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, para que saliera alguien del restaurante, pero el agresor le atizó un fuerte revés en el tórax y la dejó sin respiración. Mientras retrocedía dando tumbos, de su boca salió una especie de graznido estrangulado. Edward se volvió para sujetarla.

-No pidas ayuda -dijo muy serio. Y sus ojos se volvieron hacia Frank, que hurgaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Isabella sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Miró a los atacantes.

Barney se cubría la cara y gemía.

-Me has roto la nariz, puto espalda mojada. Jake había conseguido ponerse a cuatro patas y arrastrarse hasta un coche cercano. Apoyado en el guardabarros, intentaba erguirse. Edward ignoró a los dos heridos.

-No pidas ayuda -repitió-, yo me encargo de esto -su voz era dura, áspera, y sus ojos esta ban clavados en el único hombre que todavía que ría pelea.

En lugar de aprovechar la distracción de Edward para huir, Frank se había sacado una navaja del bolsillo. Estaba de pie, navaja en ristre.

-Vamos, ingles -provocaba-, ven, que te pincho.

* * *

**Mmmm que puedo decir? solo sigan leyendo que yo seguire adaptando**

**marieisahale como siempre mil gracias por cada uno de tus review, te juro que adapte temprano solo por ellos jeje, aplausos a marieisahale**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 11_**

La hoja de la navaja brillaba bajo la luz amarillenta de las farolas.

-¡Edward! -gritó Isabella-. ¡Tiene una navaja! -Chisss -la calmó él-, todo irá bien. Dos minutos y te llevo a casa -dijo empujándola hacia el aparcamiento. Sin apartar la vista de Frank, se agachó para recoger el bolso del suelo.

-Muy bien, cerdo, muy bien..., róbale el bolso a la señora -se jactó Frank.

Edward no respondió. Empezó a desplazarse hacia su izquierda. El tipo de la nariz rota, Barney, se levantó y dio un paso adelante. Isabella miró a su alrededor en busca de un arma y cogió una botella de cerveza vacía del suelo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no la necesitaba. Barney, con la cara ensangrentada, se había acercado a un contenedor de basura, apoyó la espalda contra el metal y se dejó caer, deslizándose hasta el suelo, donde se quedó sentado con las piernas abiertas. Para él, la noche había terminado.

Unos metros más allá, Jake había conseguido ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué ocurre? -murmuraba sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba de espaldas a la pelea, apoyando las manos sobre el capó del coche que le había servido de soporte para levantarse.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, Isabella corrió hacia él botella en mano y se la hizo añicos en la cabeza. Jake cayó de bruces contra el capó del coche y, lentamente, fue resbalando hasta el suelo... Ella se quedó a su lado, preparada para atizarle de nuevo si era necesario, pero el hombre no se movió. Isabella se volvió para ver cómo le iba a Edward. Continuaba moviéndose en círculo alrededor de Frank, suje tando su bolso con una mano. La luz de la farola revelaba dos rasguños de navaja en la parte delan tera de su camiseta.

Isabella notó que la botella se le escapaba de las manos y caía al suelo. «Ese tipo es capaz de matar a Edward delante de mí. Tengo que pedir ayuda.» Pero la necesidad de permanecer al lado de Edward la mantenía inmóvil. El silencio de los dos hombres era exasperante; Isabella podía oír el estruendo del tráfico de Jefferson Boulevard y la música de un bar cerca no. Aparte del roce de sus zapatos sobre el pavimen to, los dos hombres no hacían ningún ruido.

Llevaba un rato mirándolos cuando se dio cuen ta de que Edward seguía moviéndose hacia la izquier da, lo que obligaba a hacer lo mismo a Frank, que sostenía la navaja en su mano derecha. Al ser diestro, estaba en cierta desventaja en aquella peligrosa danza. «Se nota que Edward ya ha peleado otras ve ces -pensó, y recordó la cicatriz de su cara-. ¡Claro que ha peleado otras veces!» Darse cuenta de algo así, en lugar de alarmarla, la tranquilizó. «Si sabe lo que está haciendo, quizá todo salga bien», concluyó.

Frank se abalanzó sobre Edward, pero éste había previsto el ataque y estaba preparado. Desvió el golpe con el bolso de Isabella e intentó sujetar a aquel tipo con el brazo izquierdo. Su contrincante le es quivó y retrocedió. Antes de que pudiera atacarle de nuevo, un ruido procedente del restaurante los distrajo a ambos. La puerta trasera de la cocina se había abierto y un ayudante de camarero sacaba dos grandes bolsas de basura. Cuando vio a los dos hombres y la navaja, dejó caer las bolsas al suelo y volvió a entrar a toda prisa. Edward sonrió, pero no había nada gracioso en su sonrisa.

-Se te está acabando el tiempo, Frank. Van a llamar a la policía. Te enfrentas a un cargo de agresión con el agravante de arma blanca. Y eso es un delito.

La cara del hombre se contrajo en una mueca de rabia, y atacó de nuevo. Edward, que esperaba el ataque, le arrojó el bolso a los pies, lo que hizo que el tipo tropezara y cayera al suelo. Edward se le lanzó entonces encima, doblándole el brazo con el que sujetaba la navaja hacia atrás en un ángulo muy forzado. Pero como Frank, a pesar de gritar de dolor y de rabia, no soltaba el arma, se sentó encima de él a horcajadas y continuó forzándole el brazo. Los gritos de Frank se volvieron más agudos, pero aun así Isabella alcanzó a oír el crujir de huesos rotos. Parecía que toda la fuerza y la ira del hombre le habían abandonado, como un globo que se deshincha. Edward soltó el brazo que acababa de romper y retiró la navaja de los dedos inmóviles de Frank, la cerró y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Acto seguido, se acercó al tipo, que gimoteaba, y le dijo:

-No vas a volver a usar este brazo para golpear a una mujer, ¿verdad que no?

Frank no contestó. Edward colocó su rodilla sobre la espalda del hombre.

-¡No lo hagas! -le gritó Isabella; aunque no sa bía qué planeaba, intuyó que, fuera lo que fuese, no le iba a gustar.

-Te queda un brazo bueno -le dijo Edward a Frank-. ¿Quieres perderlo también?

El sonido de las sirenas se oyó en la lejanía. Isabella volvía a estar nerviosa.

-Edward, la policía está a punto de llegar, déjale. Él le hizo caso, y se acercó al oído de Frank. -No vas a volver a pegar a una mujer en tu vida, ¿a que no? -dijo mientras le sujetaba el otro brazo. -¡No, no, nunca! -aulló el tipo.

-Buen chico.

Edward le soltó y Isabella suspiró aliviada. El tipo se puso de pie y buscó con la mirada a los otros dos matones: Jake seguía en el suelo, aturdido, y Barney se sujetaba la nariz, llorando.

-Muy bien, Chiquita. Vámonos de aquí -dijo recogiendo el bolso del suelo, sin preocuparse de las bolsas con la comida, que habían quedado es parcidas por todo el asfalto.

Ya casi habían alcanzado la moto cuando el chirrido de unos frenos en la avenida les advirtió que la primera patrulla acababa de llegar. Edward cogió a Isabella de la mano y la hizo retroceder hasta el edificio.

-¡Espera! -exclamó ella soltándose-. ¿No deberíamos quedarnos? ¡Nosotros somos las víctimas!

-Princesa, con mi historial, seguro que tengo que pasar la noche en el cuartelillo mientras tú cuentas la misma historia una y otra vez hasta las seis de la mañana. ¿Quieres que nuestra primera cita acabe así?

Ella dudó unos instantes, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Edward la agarró de un brazo y se la llevó corriendo a un callejón estrecho que había entre el restaurante y el bar vecino. El callejón apenas medía un metro de ancho, por lo que debían avanzar en fila india. Además, estaba muy oscuro. La única luz que iluminaba vagamente su camino procedía del resplandor de las farolas del final del callejón. Edward hizo que Isabella se pusiera delante, de modo que él daba la espalda a la zona del aparca miento y a los coches de policía que seguían llegan do. Tras avanzar unos metros, se detuvo y habló en voz baja:

-Lo siento, Isabella, pero esos polis estaban a punto de decidir por ti -y la soltó-. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Podemos salir por allí o seguir avanzando por aquí -con un gesto de la cabeza indicó la salida del callejón-, coger un taxi y volver a tu casa.

«Acaba de salvarme la vida -pensó ella- y quizá también ha impedido que me violasen. Pasar la noche en el cuartelillo no sería justo.»

-Vámonos -susurró.

Edward asintió, y empezaron a caminar en silencio hacia la salida del callejón. Al fondo, Isabella podía ver el tráfico de Jefferson Boulevard; desde atrás le llegaban las voces de los policías y el zumbido de sus radios.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? -decía una voz. -Parece que alguien los atacó cuando salían del restaurante. Fíjate, ahí hay bolsas de comida. -Bueno, quizá hayan perdido las carteras, pero al menos están vivos. ¿Habéis llamado a una ambulancia?

-Sí, viene de camino.

Justo entonces, Isabella oyó la sirena de una ambulancia que se aproximaba. Su alarma estridente re tumbaba en las paredes del callejón, y el ruido era insoportable. Habían recorrido dos tercios del camino cuando las manos de Edward la sujetaron por los hombros para detenerla. Se quedó quieta y se volvió para mirarlo. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el final del callejón.

Estaba tan atenta a las conversaciones de los po licías que no se había dado cuenta de que un coche acababa de aparcar justo delante de ellos. El capó del automóvil estaba a la altura del callejón.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Isabella frunciendo el ceño.

-Es otro coche patrulla -le dijo él al oído-, el procedimiento habitual es cubrir toda la zona. No podemos salir todavía.

La sirena de la ambulancia cesó de repente, y Isabella oyó puertas que se abrían y se cerraban, y más voces. Volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

-Pero Frank les dirá por dónde nos hemos ido... Sus caras estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que Isabella distinguió su sonrisa en la oscuridad.

-No. Si es listo, no les dirá nada. Ahora los polis creen que él es la víctima. Sí dan con nosotros, se convierte en el agresor. Claro que, si las dotes de observación de ese ayudante de camarero son tan buenas como sus reflejos, será Frank el que pasará la noche en el cuartelillo.

La adrenalina iba bajando. A pesar de que la noche era cálida y de que llevaba chaqueta, Isabella em pezó a sentir frío. Tiritaba. Edward la abrazó. -¿Tienes frío?

-Un poco.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza, frotándole el torso con sus grandes manos.

-Ya falta poco. Sólo tenemos que esperar una media hora más y se irán.

Isabella se recostó en él. «Treinta minutos más. Puedo esperar treinta minutos más», se dijo. -Vaya fiera que estás hecha -le susurró Edward al oído.

-¿Yo? Pero ¿qué dices? -le espetó ella, inten tando no subir la voz.

-Vi cómo le atizabas a ese tío con la botella. ¡Qué estilazo!

Ella se alegró de que no la viera sonrojarse. -Nunca había hecho algo así -y tras recordar la pelea, su memoria se centró en lo sucedido en el lavabo de señoras-. Me llevas a hacer cosas que nunca había hecho antes.

Edward desplazó su mano por dentro de la chaqueta de Isabella hasta colocarla sobre uno de sus pechos.

-Me gusta que lo digas, así estamos empatados. -Con el pulgar empezó a acariciarle el pezón-. ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez de pie en un callejón y rodeada por la policía?

-¿Estás loco? -dijo Isabella riéndose.

-Probablemente -admitió él. Su aliento cálido acariciaba la oreja de la intrépida periodista-, pero necesito saber una cosa -susurró.

-¿El qué?

-Si eres de las que gritan.

-¿Qué?

-¿Gritas cuando te corres? Necesito saberlo. Isabella se estremeció. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo articular palabra. Un grito en el aparcamiento la sobresaltó.

-¡Cuidado! -dijo una voz masculina.

-Los de la ambulancia deben de haberle puesto el brazo en su sitio a Frank -intuyó Edward en voz baja.

-Ah... -suspiró ella. Y volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de él.

Edward cogió el bolso de Isabella por la tira y, agachándose hacia un lado, lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces? -susurró ella.

-Es hora de saldar mi deuda, Princesa -le tanteó el torso con las manos hasta dar con el cinturón, y empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

-¡Aquí no! -protestó ella.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer? -en su tono de voz se intuía que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Sus dedos acababan de dar con la cremallera. Se la bajó lentamente. El sonido de la cremallera parecía resonar por todo el callejón. Isabella aguantó la respiración, pero nadie los oía. Los dedos de Edward ya estaban dentro de los pantalones.

Joder, Chiquita, llevas bragas. Voy a tener que comprarte unas nuevas.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a rompérmelas -le advirtió Isabella.

-Muy bien, como quieras.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, le bajó pantalones y braguitas hasta debajo de la rodilla. Ella ahogó un grito. Estaba de pie, con el culo al aire y las bragas en los tobillos, en medio de un oscuro callejón rodeado por la policía.

* * *

**Estem diana en serio tu mama nos matara jajaja**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12_**

Todavía detrás de Isabella, Edward se agachó y rebuscó entre sus pantalones hasta que dio con una de las zapatillas de deporte y la desabrochó. Le levantó un poco el pie y le quitó la zapatilla.

-Levanta la pierna -susurró.

Ella obedeció y él le quitó el pantalón.

-Pero ¿qué haces? -siseó Isabella.

-Facilitarte las cosas para que puedas abrirte de piernas -respondió-. Ponte de puntillas.

Ella obedeció de nuevo, y Edward volvió a calzarle la zapatilla.

-Buena chica -dijo con satisfacción-. Ahora, inclínate un poco más hacia adelante.

Ella siguió otra vez sus indicaciones. El callejón era tan estrecho que para Edward resultaba complicado aguantar de pie detrás de ella si se inclinaba demasiado hacia adelante. Isabella apoyó un brazo en la pared.

-¿Estás cómoda? -preguntó Edward.

-No -masculló ella-, y no puedo creer que te esté dejando hacer esto.

Él no contestó. Los dos sabían que Isabella mentía. Nunca había estado tan cachonda. Le dolía el sexo de la impaciencia, notaba que estaba toda mojada, y sólo con pensar que estaba a punto de hacerlo con Edward en aquel callejón y que la policía podía sorprenderlos, se ponía a mil. El acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Voy a meterte mano, pero no grites.

-No puedo prometerte nada...

-Pues piensa cómo te sentará vernos de esta guisa en el periódico de tu padre -le advirtió Edward.

Nada más oír la palabra «padre», ella cerró el pico. Asintió. Edward se rió. Su risa resonó en el cuerpo de Isabella y acrecentó su deseo.

Con una mano, él le acariciaba el culo; con la otra, le separaba los muslos. Ella empezaba a sentir el vértigo de la tensión sexual; menos mal que tenía una pared donde apoyarse. Los dedos de Edward le habían separado los labios menores y buscaban el clítoris. A Isabella las piernas apenas la sostenían. Se inclinó un poco más y se apoyó bien en la pared.

-Ésa es mi chica -dijo él.

Sus dedos empezaron a jugar con el clítoris, acariciándolo, frotándolo.

-Estás toda mojada para mi... -aunque su surraba, su voz era profunda.

Fuera del callejón, se oyó cómo las puertas de un vehículo se cerraban y arrancaba un motor. «Será la ambulancia», alcanzó a pensar Isabella.

Edward le introdujo dos dedos en la vagina y em pezó un movimiento de vaivén, metiéndolos y sacándolos.

-Ooooh... -gimió ella, incapaz de permane cer en silencio.

-Chisss... -ordenó Edward.

-No puedo evitarlo -susurró Isabella. Él sacó los dedos y se acercó a su oído.

-No puedes hacer ruido, nos van a oír. -¡Pues entonces deja de tocarme!

-Ni lo sueñes, Princesa.

Edward dudó unos instantes y buscó algo entre la chaqueta de Isabella. A los pocos segundos, ella notó cómo le quitaba el pañuelo del cuello.

-Muerde esto -le dijo mientras se lo metía en la boca.

-¡Llevo pintalabios! -se quejó ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Edward le había metido el pañuelo en la boca. «Espero que en la tintorería puedan quitar la mancha», se consoló Isabella.

Notaba que Edward se movía, pero no sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo hasta que sintió su polla dura contra su culito. Se había desabrochado los pantalones, aunque no se los había bajado. Isabella le había oído rasgar algo, e intuyó que se estaba poniendo un condón.

-Estaba incómodo con los pantalones abrochados -dijo él. Volvió a pegarse detrás de ella y le puso las manos entre las piernas-. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Isabella tembló cuando sus dedos volvieron a su vagina mientras que la otra mano seguía acariciándole el clítoris. Edward había dado con el ritmo enseguida: metía y sacaba los dedos de la vagina mientras le acariciaba el clítoris. Una oleada cálida recorrió todo su cuerpo desde el estómago hasta las piernas y luego por toda la espalda. Sus caderas iniciaron un movimiento rítmico, la danza más antigua de la humanidad, y de poder hablar, le habría suplicado que la penetrase. No obstante, pero como debía estar calladita, puso su mano sobre la de Edward para indicarle que acelerara el ritmo.

-Uuuuh... -musitó con el pañuelo en la boca. Él introdujo un tercer dedo y aceleró el ritmo. Sin avisar, se agachó y le pasó la lengua por entre las nalgas. El calor de su aliento la catapultó hacia un orgasmo súbito; sus piernas cedieron y se fue contra la pared. Quizá porque estaba de pie, inclinada, todo le daba vueltas. La sensación era como el mareo en una montaña rusa. Un caleidoscopio de colores le empañó la vista, y se sentía muy lige ra. Varios espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo. Los re flejos de Edward la salvaron. Seguramente, había no tado que estaba a punto de correrse, porque reac cionó y la sujetó antes de que se cayera. Mientras la sostenía con el brazo izquierdo, usó la mano dere cha para guiar su polla y penetrarla. Los espasmos de Isabella todavía no habían terminado cuando notó que él la estaba penetrando desde atrás. Su coño húmedo y cálido le daba la bienvenida, y el pene de Edward se deslizó bien adentro con la facilidad de la llave que entra en un cerrojo. Cuando la hubo pe netrado, afianzó su postura, encajando sus genita les contra el culo de Isabella, como piezas de un puzzle. Agarrándola por la cintura con ambas ma nos, empujaba con fuerza. La llenaba del todo, y ella estaba a punto de explotar de placer. Segundos después, Edward retiraba su pene, pero antes de que Isabella pudiera gritar « ¡No!», volvía a penetrarla con fuerza.

El segundo orgasmo llegó tan de repente como el primero, y fue igual de devastador. Oleadas de placer recorrieron el cuerpo de Isabella, sus piernas parecían haberse vuelto de goma... Sólo las manos de Edward, sujetándola por la cintura, impedían que cayese al suelo. Quizá él esperaba su segundo or gasmo, o quizá los espasmos de Isabella ya eran de masiado para él. Fuera lo que fuese, empezó a em pujar con más fuerza, casi con urgencia. Metía y sacaba, metía y sacaba, machacándola. No habla ba, pero ella podía oír su respiración entrecortada y sentía su propio cuerpo tambalearse entre el do lor y el placer. Tener a Edward dentro de ella y la fricción continua en su piel, tan sensible ya, era una tortura exquisita. Notó que el tercer orgasmo estaba cerca, las oleadas de placer habían vuelto y un sinfín de colores danzaban ante sus ojos. Sus espasmos provocaron el orgasmo de Edward. En un último empujón, sus manos pasaron de la cintura a las caderas, y se corrió. Todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre el de Isabella, que a duras penas podía aguantarle.

-¡Ooooh!... -ella soltó un grito ahogado a través del pañuelo.

Quizá la oyó gritar, o puede que notara que se estaba resbalando hacia abajo, porque Edward intentó sujetarse, aunque con tan mala fortuna que todavía se apoyó más sobre Isabella, cuyas piernas cedieron. En el último momento, cuando ella estaba a punto de caerse de rodillas al suelo, él reaccionó y la levantó. Los dos cayeron hacia atrás, pero como el callejón era tan estrecho, la pared de ladrillo de tuvo la espalda de Edward y les ahorró la caída. In móvil por el miedo a que alguien los hubiera oído, Isabella no se atrevía a respirar siquiera. Durante diez segundos que se hicieron eternos esperaron a que alguien diera la alarma. Isabella notaba el condón hú medo pegado a sus nalgas.

Fuera, en el aparcamiento, la policía y el personal de la ambulancia seguían haciendo su trabajo, hablando y tomando notas. Isabella no oyó ningún indicio de que alguien sospechara que algo ocurría en aquel callejón. Muy despacio, se apartó de Edward, se quitó el pañuelo de la boca y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Él se despegó de la pared, se agachó y la ayudó a subirse los pantalones. Cuando estuvo ves tida, Edward se quitó el preservativo y lo tiró al mon tón de basura del callejón. Isabella le oyó subirse la cremallera. En la boca del callejón se oyó cómo arrancaba otro motor.

-Vámonos de aquí -dijo él y, cogiéndola de la mano, se la llevó hacia las luces de Jefferson Boulevard.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, Edward vio gente haciendo cola para entrar en un local.

-Mézclate con esa gente, estarás segura mientras yo voy a buscar la moto.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? -preguntó ella.

-Porque si el ayudante del camarero se ha fijado en nosotros, ya sea en el restaurante o en la calle, durante la pelea, le habrá dicho a la poli que vio a una pareja. Espero que nadie sospeche de un tipo solo que va a buscar su moto.

-¿Y qué hay de esto? -dijo Isabella señalando los rasguños de su camiseta.

-¡Mierda! -gruñó él.

Ella pensó durante unos segundos y, de repente, se quitó su chaqueta.

-No servirá de nada, Princesa, es imposible que tu chaqueta me vaya bien.

-Vuelve al callejón, ponte la camiseta del revés y cuélgate la chaqueta del hombro hasta que quedes fuera de la vista de la poli -dijo Isabella sonrien te, tendiéndole la chaqueta-. Seguro que, si no se acercan demasiado, no se darán cuenta.

-Ya sabía yo que valías la pena -repuso él, y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca. Isabella se rió y le golpeó en el hombro-. Además de que follas genial, claro -añadió él.

Ella le observó mientras él se alejaba y luego se puso a la cola del local.

-¿Ése es tu novio, guapa? -preguntó una mujer, muy delgada, al final de la cola. Isabella no tardó ni un segundo en responder.

-Sí.

-Mi amiga y yo estábamos comentando lo bueno que está -el tono de la mujer tenía algo de melancólico.

-Gracias, yo pienso lo mismo.

-Nena, si yo fuera tú, me andaría con cuidado. Hay mucha lagarta suelta -intervino la amiga. -¡Sí, ten cuidado! -dijo la mujer de antes. -Gracias por el consejo-suspiró Isabella. «Como si no lo supiera», pensó.

-Tú sigue dándole lo suyo, guapa. Verás como siempre volverá a por más -le aconsejó la segunda mujer al tiempo que le daba una palmadita amisto sa en la espalda.

* * *

**Bueno tengo que darme un baño helada**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 13_**

Cuando Edward llegó con la moto a recoger a Isabella, la encontró charlando en la acera con dos mujeres, de las que se despidió con un abrazo antes de montar en la Harley. El le devolvió su chaqueta y ella se acomodó en el asiento y les dijo adiós a las mujeres con la mano mientras Edward encendía el motor. El camino de vuelta fue mucho más interesante que el de ida. Isabella ya no estaba nerviosa y se aferró a Edward, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro; hasta se atrevió a lamerle un poco la oreja, cosa que a él le puso muy nervioso, y a punto estuvo de salirse de la carretera. Cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo, Edward volvió la cabeza. -¿Quieres parar a comer algo? -preguntó.

-¡No! -dijo Isabella alzando la voz por encima del rugido del motor-. Seguro que en _Heat _la barbacoa todavía sigue en marcha. Podemos pasarnos un momento, cogernos algo de comida y cenamos en mi apartamento.

«Me abre la puerta de su casa -pensó él-. Vamos avanzando.» Una sensación de calidez se extendió por el pecho de Edward, reconfortando su corazón. Casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Isabella le acarició la espalda con su mejilla, como una gatita cuando se pone cariñosa con su amo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio Heat, la fiesta en la terraza del garaje estaba en pleno apogeo. Las risas y la música se oían desde la calle, incluso por encima del ruido del motor de la Harley. Tras aparcar la moto junto al coche de Isabella, Edward dejó que primero desmontara ella y luego lo hizo él. Pero entonces, cediendo a sus impulsos, la empujó por sorpresa contra la pared y la aprisionó con su cuerpo. Del susto, ella dejó caer su bolso.

-Se acabó el juego, Princesa -rugió Edward sujetándole la cara con ambas manos-, un poco más y haces que me salga de la carretera. Podríamos habernos matado.

Isabella se rió, pero él ahogó sus carcajadas estampándole un beso en la boca y metiéndole la lengua, al tiempo que acoplaba sus caderas a las de ella. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Isabella le rodeó con los brazos y se acercó a él todavía más. Sus lenguas y sus cuerpos se retorcían imitando el acto sexual. A Edward se le puso durísima otra vez; pero fue él quien interrum pió el beso.

-¡Quieta! -exclamó-. Ya me has dejado seco antes. Necesito alimentarme antes de volver a follar contigo. Ya no tengo dieciocho años...

-Vamos arriba, yo también tengo hambre -dijo ella entre risas.

Edward la soltó, recogió el bolso del suelo y se lo dio. Caminaron cogidos de la mano hacia el ascensor. Mientras esperaban, él dio la vuelta a su camiseta, de modo que la parte rasgada volvía a quedarle delante, y ella lo miró preocupada al ver los rasguños.

-Menos mal que no te han hecho daño. -Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso. Esta vez fue un beso más dulce que apasionado.

Una señal acústica indicó la llegada del ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas, apareció una pelinegra con gafas junto a un tipo con pinta de _freaky _de la informática que cargaba una caja de cartón.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? -dijo Isabella en tono amenazador; aunque Edward estaba seguro de que sólo pretendía demostrarles quién mandaba en _Heat._

El _freaky _bajó la cabeza avergonzado, pero la pelinegra sonrió sin complejos.

-Una selección de los juguetes sexuales que he traído. Voy a hacer una demostración a tus chicos. -Como una reunión de Tupperware, sólo que con juguetitos -bromeó _el freaky._

Edward iba a reírse, pero Isabella le disuadió con la mirada.

-Necesitamos esos juguetes para la sesión de fotos -dijo muy seria mientras le daba al botón de cerrar las puertas del ascensor-. No pierdas ni rompas ninguno.

-Tranquila -dijo la pelingra-, cuidaremos la mercancía.

El _freaky, _con actitud inquisitiva, no le quitaba ojo a Edward.

-¿Qué tal? Soy Eric Yorkie -dijo tendiéndo le la mano.

-Edward Masen.

-¿Amigo tuyo? -preguntó Eric a Isabella.

-No, es el fumigador de termitas -contestó ella-. Es del servicio de emergencias nocturno -añadió, mirando el reloj.

Eric se puso colorado. El ascensor se detuvo en la tercera planta, poniendo fin al momento em barazoso. La pelinegra miró sonriente a Edward.

-Hola, soy Aggie Weber. ¿Te vienes a la fiesta con nosotros, guapísimo fumigador de termitas? -le propuso observando con interés la camiseta sucia y rota de Edward.

-Aggie, para el carro. Es propiedad privada -advirtió Isabella.

En su tono se intuía cierta irritación. «Está celosa», se dijo Edward, sorprendido de que le gustara que lo estuviera. La cara de tonto que se le había quedado a Eric reforzó las sospechas de Edward: aquélla no era una reacción normal en Isabella. Y sintió crecer su orgullo masculino.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Edward las sujetó con una mano al paso de Aggie y Isabella. Primero salieron las dos mujeres y luego Eric, que seguía mirándole por encima del hombro. Isabella y sus dos colaboradores se dirigieron a una puerta rotulada con la palabra «Salida», y subieron escale ras arriba. Edward los siguió. Mientras subían la escalera, el ruido de la terraza se volvió ensordecedor; la música y las risas resonaban por todas partes. Cuando llegaron arriba, él suspiró aliviado.

Un ladrillo hacía de tope de puerta y la mantenía abierta un palmo. Isabella la empujó, y cuando entró en la terraza, fue vitoreada por todos sus colegas de _Heat. _Se notaba que la querían y la respetaban. Edward salió después de Aggie y Eric. Llegar al exterior después de aquella escalera tan estrecha y oscura le desorientó un poco. El espacio era un rectángulo del tamaño de la mitad del tejado del garaje y estaba rodeado por una valla blanca de es tacas de casi un metro de altura. Las dos docenas de invitados respetaban aquella valla como el lími te natural de sus dominios; nadie había salido del perímetro marcado. «Buena idea -pensó Edward-. Evita que los borrachos se caigan del tejado.» Además, alguien se había dedicado a decorarla con lu ces navideñas de colores. Aquellas lucecitas y el resplandor de la farola de la fachada del edificio t Heat iluminaban la fiesta.

Dos barbacoas industriales presidían una parte del espacio. A su lado, había grandes cubos de basura repletos de hielo. «Ahí deben de tener las bebidas», pensó Edward. El mobiliario de la terraza lo constituían varias piscinas hinchables infantiles, colchones de playa, sillas plegables baratas y algunas hamacas.

Los _fiesteros _vestían con ropa informal; desde tejanos cortados y camisetas hasta biEdwardis con piratas. Nadie parecía tener más de cuarenta años.

A Edward le llegó el olor a marihuana, pero no se volvió para ver quién fumaba. Estaba tan concentrado observando la fiesta que tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que, con su aparición, se había he cho el silencio. La gente le observaba sin disimular la curiosidad por su extraño aspecto. Isabella le cogió del brazo.

-Chicos, éste es Edward Masen, un amigo mío -le presentó.

-Y es propiedad privada, por lo que sé -añadió Aggie mientras aceptaba la cerveza que le ofrecía un chico que parecía recién salido de una peli de surferos.

-Exactamente -corroboró la directora de la revista.

Un hombre alto y de piel morena se acercó a Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Permíteme que te estreche la mano. Nunca pensé que un hombre superara la barrera defensiva de mi chica -dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Isabella y estrechándola contra sí. -Cállate, Seth -dijo ella-, va a pensar que soy un bicho raro. Edward, éste es Seth Clearwater, uno de nuestros programadores.

-No eres un bicho raro, nena, sólo eres exage radamente selectiva. -Seth miró fijamente a Edward-. Cuida de nuestra Isabella, ¿entendido?

-Lo haré -era la segunda vez que prometía lo mismo esa noche.

Isabella se dirigió al chico orondo que sudaba co cinando en las barbacoas.

-¿Te queda algo de comida para nosotros, Jeffy? Estamos muertos de hambre.

-Tengo pollo a la brasa, algunos _kebabs _vegeta les y esas hamburguesas -el joven señaló con la espátula cada una de sus ofertas.

-Tengo las manos sucias, ¿te importaría prepararnos un par de platos? -Luego, volviéndose hacia Seth, ella añadió-: Hazme un favor y presenta a Edward a los demás mientras le echo una mano a Jeffy.

Seth asintió.

-Relájate y charla un poco con la gente -le dijo Isabella a Edward con una sonrisa.

«No se avergüenza de mi aspecto -pensó él-. Genial.»

Los colaboradores de _Heat _parecían simpáticos; nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre su camiseta rasgada. Habló con cinco o seis personas que se le fueron presentando hasta que vio a un tipo que le esquivaba para irse derechito hacia Isabella. Era distinto a los demás, tanto por la ropa que llevaba -vestía en plan pijo, con unos pantalones chinos y un polo de marca de color azul marino- como por su actitud. Cuando se acercó para hablar con Isabella, colocó una mano muy cerca de su culo. Edward se puso rígido. « ¿Quién se ha creído que es ese tío?», pensó. Pidió disculpas a la gente con la que hablaba y fue directo hacia Isabella. Una vez estuvo junto a ella, miró fijamente al intruso y preguntó muy serio:

-¿Quién es tu amigo de la mano tonta?

Isabella le miró con unos ojos como platos y se apartó enseguida del pijo, que miraba al ingles con cara de pocos amigos, pero sin decir nada.

-Edward, te presento a Sam Uley, mi director financiero. Sam, éste es mi amigo Edward... -Masen -añadió Sam asintiendo.

Edward no le hizo ni caso, y fue a recoger los platos que Jeffy había preparado.

-¿Nos vamos, Princesa?

Isabella miró a Sam y luego a Edward. Dudó unos instantes y, finalmente, se decidió.

-Sí, vámonos. -Antes de irse se volvió hacía el director veo por la mañana, Sam.

-No tienes por qué marcharte -respondió el pijo con tono mosqueado.

-Sí, tiene que marcharse -replicó Edward, inter poniéndose entre ambos.

-Déjalo, Sam -intervino ella con voz firme. La gente les paró varias veces antes de que lo graran alcanzar la salida. Todos querían que su jefa se quedaria un rato más, pero ella se disculpó con todos con amabilidad. Eric les sujetó la puerta.

-Un placer conocerte -dijo Edward.

-Lo mismo digo. Nos vemos.

Bajaron la escalera en silencio, la música que re verberaba en las paredes habría dificultado la con versación. Isabella no esperó a que Edward le sujetara la puerta en la tercera planta y la empujó con tanta fuerza que rebotó en la pared; el golpe retumbó por todo el garaje. A continuación se metió en el ascensor con Edward pegado a sus talones.

-Pero ¿tú de qué vas? -le preguntó de mal humor cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo -replicó él.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Dejas que todos tus empleados te toquen el culo?

Isabella frunció el ceño.

-Primero, no me estaba tocando el culo. Y segundo, si lo hubiera hecho, se trata de mi culo. -Pulsó con rabia el botón de llamada del ascensor-. Llevo treinta y dos años apañándomelas perfectamente sin la ayuda de un macho sobreprotector, y ni quiero ni necesito a nadie que me haga ese papel. ¿Está claro?

-Clarísimo -dijo Edward, y añadió-: A ver si lo entiendo: sólo tú puedes ponerte celosa, ¿no? -discutir mientras sujetas dos platos llenos de comida no es fácil, pero estaba demasiado hambriento como para soltarlos.

-¿Qué? -contestó Isabella visiblemente enfadada.

-¿Acaso he protestado yo cuando tú has dicho que yo era «propiedad privada», como si fuera ganado que lleva tu marca? ¡Y lo has dicho dos veces! -Edward se dio cuenta de que había dado en el blanco. «A ver qué dices ahora, chula», pensó.

-Eso..., eso no es lo mismo -dijo ella bajando el tono de voz.

-Ya lo creo que es lo mismo. -contestó él sin molestarse en disimular su prepotencia.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, Isabella todavía conti nuaba buscando una respuesta. Edward sujetó la puerta para que no se cerrara, pero sin dejar entrar a Isabella.

-Tienes razón, es lo mismo -asintió finalmen te ella-. Estaba celosa y me he comportado como una zorra posesiva. No tengo ningún derecho a criticarte por haber actuado igual.

El chasco que Edward tenía preparado se evaporó de sus labios. Su sinceridad le había desarmado. Nunca había conocido a una mujer capaz de reconocerlo cuándo se equivocaba.

-Perdóname -le dijo mirándole fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

-Está..., está bien -murmuró. Y en un arranque de franqueza, añadió-: Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. Nunca he ido de latino posesivo por la vida.

Al oír eso, Isabella se sonrojó.

-¿Todavía te apetece comer conmigo? -pre guntó.

-Date prisa en llegar a tu piso mientras yo intento recordar que estamos hambrientos, porque ahora mismo, Chiquita, quiero comerte a ti.

* * *

**Chicas si yo tuviera un Edward asi miren pero no dejo sin antes colocarle un tatuaje con la leyenda**

**"propiedad de maary NO tocar"**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 14_**

El repentino final de la discusión sorprendió a Isabella casi tanto como la generosidad de Edward al no hacérselo pagar con mal humor. «Tiene razón -se dijo-. He sido tan posesiva como él.»

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la cuarta planta, le guió hasta la salida de emergencia que llevaba al edificio Heat. Sacó una tarjeta magnética del bolso, la pasó por el lector, y cuando se encendió la luce cita verde, abrió la puerta y la sujetó para que Edward, cargado con los platos, pudiera pasar.

Isabella era la única inquilina de la cuarta planta. Él la siguió hasta su apartamento y esperó a que abriera la puerta.

Lámparas de terracota con temporizadores se habían encendido al llegar la noche, y una luz cáli da iluminaba la sala. Isabella miró a su alrededor pre guntándose qué pensaría Edward de su casa.

La sala de estar era un espacio diáfano que incluía un comedor, un saloncito y un estudio. Cuando estaban reformando el edificio, Isabella había pedido a los operarios que derribaran los muros de mampostería, y al hacerlo encontraron bajo ellos el acabado original: ladrillo rojo y vigas de madera. Y aunque el interiorista había recomendado que vol vieran a enyesarlo todo, Isabella decidió mantener el ladrillo y la madera. Le gustaba su aspecto natural, así que, en lugar de cubrirlo todo de nuevo, pidió al constructor que puliera los ladrillos y restaurara el suelo de madera de roble. El resultado final le encantó. Aquellos ladrillos tan viejos, las vigas de madera y el suelo de roble le proporcionaron una sensación de estabilidad durante los inestables co mienzos de su negocio.

En cuanto a los muebles, sentía predilección por las sillas y sillones muy mullidos, en cálidos tonos terrosos. A ella el apartamento le parecía boni to y acogedor. «Espero que le guste», se dijo.

-Bonito apartamento. Parece muy acogedor -dijo Edward. Parecía tener la extraña capacidad de leer el pensamiento.

-Gracias.

En lugar de dirigirse a la mesa del comedor, Isabella le llevó a la mesita del salón, más íntima, y ya lista con manteles individuales.

-¿Qué quieres beber? -le preguntó mientras él dejaba los platos sobre la mesa-. Tengo cerveza, vino y zumo de arándanos.

-¿Qué vas a tomar tú?

-Bebo mucho té helado Boston. Es un combinado de té helado y zumo de arándanos -explicó Isabella con una sonrisa.

-Me quedo con la cerveza -dijo Edward con una mueca-. ¿Dónde tienes el baño? Después de lo de esta noche necesito lavarme un poco.

Isabella le señaló el camino y ella se lavó las manos en la cocina, sorprendida de lo sucias que las tenía. «No es de extrañar -se dijo-. Has estado por el suelo en un lavabo público y luego en un callejón de mala muerte. ¿Qué esperabas?»

Cuando Edward volvió del baño, Isabella ya había puesto la mesa, añadiendo una botella de cerveza, una jarra de té de tonos rubíes y un granbol de fruta fresca.

-¡Vaya banquete! -exclamó él apartándole una silla para que se sentara.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que echamos a perder la carísima cena que has pagado -le recordó Isabella.

-Chiquita, no me arrepiento de un solo céntimo de esa cena. La recordaré durante mucho tiempo. Y al decir esto, la miró a los ojos. La calidez de su mirada hizo que ella sintiera ganas de suspirar de pura felicidad.

Durante unos minutos se dedicaron a comer. Isabella no daba crédito a lo hambrienta que estaba. Mientras comían, le iba mirando de vez en cuando. Su camiseta rasgada y sucia le daba un aire todavía más peligroso, y terriblemente sexy. Además, la iluminación de la sala creaba sombras que acentua ban la cicatriz que tenía en la cara.

-¿Esa cicatriz te la hiciste en una pelea?

Edward se limpió la boca con la servilleta, y se tomó un tiempo antes de contestar.

-Sí -dijo finalmente.

-No vas a contármelo, ¿verdad?

Él frunció los labios y luego puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-Yo también siento curiosidad por saber por qué a tus colaboradores les ha extrañado tanto ver te acompañada. Admito que la pinta que llevo hoy habrá tenido algo que ver -dijo sujetándose la camiseta-, pero...

-Muy bien, lo entiendo: tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos.

Edward volvió a mirarla y continuó hablando como si no la hubiera oído.

-Pero el hecho de que se extrañaran no ha tenido nada que ver con la pinta que llevo esta noche, ¿verdad? A tus amigos les ha sorprendido ver te con un hombre... -Hizo una pausa-. Esperaré hasta que quieras contarme qué te pasó.

Isabella apartó su mano y bajó la mirada hacia su plato, casi vacío ya. La fijó en un borde un poco roto del plato y empezó a rozarlo con el cuchillo. «Si le cuento lo de Riley ensar que soy una neurótica», se dijo. El silencio entre ellos se volvió incómodo y decidió romperlo.

-Es porque...

-No, Princesa -la cortó Edward-. No quiero que te sientas obligada a contarme nada. Esperaré hasta que estés preparada.

-Gracias -dijo aliviada, y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

Con una sonrisa, Edward se levantó de la mesa.

-Venga, recojamos esto y luego me enseñas el resto de la casa.

Como los platos eran de plástico, lo recogieron todo muy rápidamente. Edward lavó los cubiertos y los vasos mientras Isabella guardaba el bol de fruta y la jarra de té. Cuando terminaron, ella le enseñó la casa.

_Heat _había sido la gran apuesta de Isabella. Había intentado sin éxito convencer a su padre para que invirtiera en una revista digital, explicándole que el formato on _line _era el futuro del imperio editorial que él había levantado. Charlie había rechazado la idea, sino que se había burlado de los planes de su hija, con lo que consiguió motivarla todavía más. Isabella quería demostrarle que estaba muy equivocado.

Involucró a toda su red de contactos en aquella aventura. Durante más de un año, invirtió cada minuto de su tiempo y todo su dinero para que _Heat _fuera un éxito. El único lujo que se permitió durante ese tiempo fue la decoración de su apartamento, su guarida. Ahora que se lo estaba enseñando a Edward, se sentía como si le estuviera descubriendo partes importantes de su pasado.

Dejó el dormitorio para el final. Lo había decorado con los muebles antiguos que heredó de su abuela: una enorme cama de caoba con cuatro columnas y dosel, un tocador y una cómoda. Aquellos enormes muebles quedaban perfectos con el acabado de obra vista, y el edredón y el dosel, todo de encaje, suavizaban el efecto un tanto rudo del ladrillo y las vigas. Edward se quedó clavado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Vaya! Mira que te llamo Princesa, pero no esperaba algo así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que parece el dormitorio de un miembro de la realeza. Muebles antiguos caros y mucho encaje. ¿Estás segura de que un paleto como yo puede en trar aquí?

-No seas tonto, anda. -Isabella le tendió la mano para que entrara.

De repente, Edward la cogió en brazos y ella dejó escapar un leve grito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tú pareces una princesa y este dormitorio pa rece salido de un cuento de hadas, así que yo voy a ser el apuesto príncipe azul que cruza la puerta lle vándote en brazos. -Edward sonrió ante la cara de estupefacción de Isabella.

-¡Tonto! ¡Son las novias las que cruzan la puerta en brazos de alguien, no las princesas!

La sonrisa de Edward se volvió traviesa.

-Bueno, yo tampoco me he sentido nunca muy identificado con los príncipes azules de los cuen tos. Siempre eran rubios y con los ojos azules -dijo mientras entraba en el dormitorio con Isabella en brazos-. De hecho, siempre me he identificado más con los ogros. -la dejó sobre la cama y encendió la luz de la mesilla-, y dicen cosas como « ¡para comerte mejor!» -y dicho esto, de repente saltó so bre la cama y se tumbó al lado de ella, que se reía. Sus caras estaban muy cerca.

-Ahora te estás confundiendo de cuento. El que decía lo de «para comerte mejor» no era un ogro, era el lobo de _La caperucita roja _-le corrigió Isabella.

-Pues va a ser que hoy me toca hacer de lobo -dijo él dándole un suave beso en los labios-, porque voy a _comerte._

Una oleada de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Isabella, desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza. Sólo imaginarle lamiéndole y chupándole el coño... ¡Oooh! Pero intentó zafarse de él para sentarse so bre la cama.

-No, ahora no. Tengo que darme una ducha. Hemos echado un polvo en aquel callejón y necesi to lavarme un poco.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Edward volvió a tumbarla so bre la cama.

-Relájate, Chiquita. Luego nos ducharemos jun tos. Ahora déjame ser tu doncella personal -dijo, y se levantó de la cama-. ¿Tienes toallitas en el baño?

Abrumada por la idea de que él le lavara sus partes íntimas, Isabella asintió cuando Edward ya ca minaba hacia el lavabo. Vio encenderse la luz y le oyó abrir cajones y el agua del grifo. «Lo ha dicho en serio. ¡Va a lavarme! -Isabella intentó distraerse con temas prácticos-. Vamos a estropear el edre dón.» Se levantó, se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó al lado de la cama. Luego retiró el edredón y lo dobló.

Edward volvió mientras ella abría la sábana. Lleva ba una bandejita con varias toallas húmedas. -¿No podías estarte quieta ni dos minutos? -preguntó sonriente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche-. Muy bien, Princesa. Ya que estás ahí, vamos a quitarte esos va queros.

Isabella se tumbó sobre la cama, pero él no se mo vió; quizá porque se dio cuenta de que ella estaba un poco insegura.

-Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

Que no la presionara ayudó a que ella se relaja se. Ella misma buscó el cierre de los pantalones, se los desabrochó y se los bajó hasta media pierna. -Permíteme -se ofreció Edward.

Isabella esperó mientras él se arrodillaba ante ella. Con delicadeza y muy lentamente, le bajó las bra guitas y luego, tras levantarle un poco la camiseta, le besó el ombligo. La calidez de sus labios le hizo estremecerse. Se incorporó para que él le quitase la camiseta.

Allí estaba, desnuda ante él, todavía vestido. Pen só en la mujer del lote número dos, la chica desnuda de la noche anterior. «Me daba envidia ver lo cómo da que se sentía mostrando su cuerpo a todos aque llos hombres -pensó-. Y veinticuatro horas des pués, aquí estoy yo.»

-¿Estás bien, Princesa? -preguntó Edward, que se dio cuenta de que Isabella estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Estoy bien -contestó ella, rodeándole el cue llo con los brazos y dándole un beso.

Con ese beso le estaba diciendo que confiaba en él, que le seguiría a cualquier parte. Cuando ya iba a apartarse, Edward siguió besándola, y luego le dio besitos en los labios, en las mejillas y en la frente.

-Gracias -dijo él, consciente de lo que ella le ofrecía.

Sin avisarla, la tomó en brazos y la tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

-No quisiera que las toallas se enfriaran. Es hora de su aseo, Princesa.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 15_**

Edward contempló cómo se tumbaba sobre la cama y se abría de piernas, ofreciéndose a él, completamente vulnerable. Conocía a las mujeres, y sabía que, para Isabella, ofrecerse así era dar un gran paso. Ella le fascinaba; era una mezcla de osadía y timidez, de confianza e inseguridad. Le costaba creer que una mujer capaz de hacerle una mamada en el lavabo de un restaurante horas antes se mostrara tan tímida ahora que él iba a lavarle el sexo. Pero así era. «Despacito, Cullen. No la asustes», se dijo. Isabella despertaba en él una especie de instinto protector: quería hacerla feliz.

Con actitud profesional, cogió una de las toallitas húmedas y la puso entre las piernas de Isabella. Al primer contacto, ella se sobresaltó, pero luego se quedó quieta.

-Vaya, eres castaña natural -bromeó, intentan do que ella se relajara.

-¿Creías que me teñía? -preguntó.

-Chiquita, he tenido tantas sorpresas que ya no me creo nada -dijo él sonriendo.

Los labios de la vagina de Isabella seguían hincha dos por el polvo que habían echado en el calle jón..., o quizá estaba empezando a excitarse de nuevo. Con suma delicadeza, Edward los separó para lavar las partes más recónditas de su sexo.

-Mmmmm... -ronroneó ella.

Edward cambió la toallita enjabonada por otra que había empapado en agua tibia. Esta vez, cuando la toalla toco su piel, Isabella estaba totalmente relajada; incluso separó más las piernas para que él trabajara mejor. Edward la miró y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y que su cara irradiaba felicidad, Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras él continuaba con el aseo.

Había preparado media docena de toallitas, y se tomó su tiempo con cada una. Notó que la tensión había desaparecido del cuerpo de Isabella y que se entregaba al placer del momento. Ésa fue la señal para apartar la última toallita. « ¿Le digo algo o sólo la toco? Parece tan relajada...» Edward optó por aca riciarle el vello púbico con los dedos. Isabella no se movió. Durante unos minutos, él le acarició aque llos ricitos rubios y suaves; y cuando, al fin, deslizó el dedo hacia el clítoris, Isabella le contestó con un suspiro. Tomándolo como una invitación a conti nuar, Edward apartó el dedo y puso la cabeza entre las piernas de Isabella. Acercó la cara a su sexo, sepa ró los labios hinchados y recorrió con la lengua la vagina hasta llegar al clítoris. Ella tembló. Él se quedo quieto.

-No pares -gimió ella.

Con la certeza de que los temblores eran algo positivo, Edward volvió a lamerla. Esta vez se centró en el clítoris, lamiéndolo en pequeños círculos. Notó que se ponía duro y erecto, como un pene en miniatura, y presionando con la boca un poco más, chupó aquel botoncito del placer, Isabella empujó las caderas hacia arriba, pegándose a su cara. Edward se apartó un momento.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? -preguntó.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. A él le sorprendió ver lo brillante que era el café de sus ojos en ese instante.

-Más -la oyó susurrar.

Con una sonrisa, Edward volvió a hundir su cara en el sexo de Isabella. Usando la lengua en lugar de los dedos para explorar los pliegues de los labios, la lamió y la chupó durante un rato hasta separarlos y meterle la lengua en la vagina. Instintivamente, las caderas de ella iniciaron un movimiento rítmico que imitaba el acto sexual, El la sujetó por los muslos para impedir que se moviera demasiado. «Imagínate tener que explicar que te has roto la nariz mien tras estabas follando...», pensó.

-¡Edward! -gimió Isabella.

El no contestó, seguía lamiéndola; pero ella es taba fuera de si. El movimiento de sus caderas se aceleró tanto que Edward no podía seguir lamiéndo la. Al notar que estaba a punto de correrse, usó los dientes para mordisquear suavemente los labios menores y catapultarla hacia el orgasmo. Isabella se aferró a las sábanas, como sí quisiera sujetarse a este mundo para no perderlo de vista, y luego hizo un movimiento tan brusco que a punto estuvo de aplastarlo de entre sus piernas

-¡Edward! -jadeó.

El la sujetó con más fuerza para que siguiera dis frutando de aquella dulce tortura, y ella se puso rígida, clavando los talones en el colchón y levan tando el cuerpo dos palmos de la cama. Edward sepa ró la cara para verla correrse, y contempló con sa tisfacción cómo su piel de porcelana se ruborizaba y se teñía de un rojo intenso. Isabella empujaba las caderas contra las manos de Edward mientras oleadas de placer sacudían su cuerpo. Cuando al fin se des moronó sobre la cama, él le puso una mano en el vientre, donde todavía podía sentir las réplicas de aquel terremoto de placer, y se sentó a su lado.

Isabella tenía los ojos cerrados y cabellos pegados por toda la cara, empapada de sudor. Edward se los apartó con cariño. Aquella cara tan relajada, tan colorada ahora, le recordaba la de su sobrina dor mida cuando era un bebé. Sintió la misma ternura. Sus dedos recorrieron la mejilla rosada, bajaron al cuello y luego a los pechos, pequeños y firmes, como a él le gustaban.

Había algo de extraño en contemplarla en un momento tan íntimo. Le gustaba que ella confiara tanto en él como para permitirle disfrutarlo, en lugar de levantarse enseguida de la cama.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó cuando ella abrió los ojos.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cerrarlos. Edward se estiró a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el pecho que tenía más cerca, recorriendo con la mano toda su geografía corporal.

-¿.Sabes lo preciosa que estás ahora mismo, Chiquita? -y diciendo esto, le sujetó una mano y le dio un beso en la palma.

La vuelta a la realidad de Isabella fue lenta, como si le diera pereza. Se sentía volar entre las nubes y temía que, al abrir los ojos, se condenara a volver a la tierra. Cuando Edward le besó la palma de la mano, los abrió, y vio una expresión tan tierna en su cara que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla sin cicatriz.

-Gracias. Ha sido maravilloso.

-Me alegro. Me ha gustado mucho contemplar tu orgasmo.

-Nunca había tenido uno así, que siguiera, y siguiera, y siguiera... -confesó Isabella.

La expresión tierna de Edward se transformó en orgullo varonil.

-Me encanta oír eso.

Recordando la conversación que habían dejado a medias, Isabella decidió sincerarse.

-Lo que te quería decir antes es que no siem pre he sabido elegir bien en cuanto a hombres se refiere...

-No me debes ninguna explicación, _Chiquita. _-La expresión de orgullo había desaparecido-. Sabiendo que te he dado placer, ya me doy por sa tistecho.

-Quiero contártelo, Edward. Quizá te ayude a comprenderme algo mejor -dijo ella, e hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos-. Hace un año conocí al representante de una empresa farma céutica; se llamaba Riley Biers. -Se sentó sobre la cama. «Si voy a hablar de esto, al menos tengo que ponerme cómoda», pensó—. Al principio todo era genial. Era atento conmigo y se interesaba por todo lo que yo hacía -empezó a jugar nerviosa con su anillo-, pero ahora, mirando hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Riley no soportaba que pasara tiempo a solas con amigas como Rosalie, y el día que intenté organizar una cita para que salié ramos con ella y Emmett, pasó de todo.

-¿Era muy autoritario? -preguntó Edward en voz baja.

-Sí -asintió Isabella-. Quería que todo funcionara a su manera. Lo malo es que, al principio, su modo de actuar me gustaba, había algo muy seductor en eso de ser el centro de su atención -dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Edward le acarició el muslo. No era una caricia erótica; trataba de reconfortarla para que le fuera menos difícil seguir hablando.

-Tuvo que pasar casi un mes, pero al final me di cuenta. Aunque él dijera que todo lo hacía por mí, lo único que le importaba era él mismo: lo que él quería, cómo se sentía... -su voz se fue apagando.

-Imagino que no le gustaría nada enterarse de que le ibas a dejar -dijo él.

-Te quedas corto. Se volvió loco. -Isabella se estre meció al recordarlo-. Tuve que solicitar una orden de alejamiento para impedir que siguiera acosándome. -Pero la cosa no acabó ahí, ¿verdad? -la ex presión de Edward era sombría, como si supiera qué venía después.

-No -suspiró Isabella-. Lo único que conseguí: con la orden de alejamiento fue empeorar las co sas. En lugar de llamarme sesenta veces al día, me seguía a todas partes..., pero de lejos. Yo le ignora ba; esperaba que un día se cansaría y me dejaría en paz.

-Pero no lo hizo... -Edward hablaba con mu cha seguridad; con seguridad y con algo más... Isabella le miró a los ojos. Había algo sombrío en su mirada, como si ya conociera la historia. Apre surándose para contar la parte que quedaba lo más rápidamente posible, Isabella soltó un torbellino de explicaciones.

-Cuando mi padre está en Texas, quedamos Para comer juntos una vez al mes. Mientras salía con Riley, mi padre pasaba mucho tiempo en Washing t on, así que ellos dos nunca se conocieron. -Se hu medeció los labios. De repente, los tenía secos-. Un día que mi padre estaba en la ciudad me llamó, para quedar para cenar en lugar de quedar para comer Me pareció bien. Comimos aquí, en Oak Cliff. Después de la cena me acompañó al coche y nos despedimos. -Isabella dejó de hablar. De repente, era incapaz de seguir.

-¿Y Riley los estaba espiando? -dijo Edward. Ella asintió.

-Pensó, y no sé de dónde sacó esa idea, que mi padre era mi nuevo novio. Riley..., Riley le siguió... hasta Love Field, desde donde mi padre iba a volar a Washington esa misma noche. Riley le cogió por sorpresa cuando estaba solo en el baño. Sí no llega a entrar alguien en ese momento, le hubiera matado de una paliza -a Isabella le temblaba la voz. Edward la abrazó con fuerza, y ella se refugió en sus brazos.

-Creo que oí algo en las noticias -dijo él-; tu padre insistió en testificar contra Riley, dijo que quería hacerlo aunque tuviera que subir al estrado en silla de ruedas.

-Exacto -afirmó ella-. Condenaron a Riley a doce años.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? -preguntó Isabella confundida, separán dose un poco de él.

-Te sentiste tan culpable que desde entonces no habías vuelto a salir con nadie. ¿No es así? -Eso no es verdad. He tenido dos o tres citas -respondió a la defensiva. Y volvió a refugiarse en su pecho.

-Apuesto a que no fueron con la misma perso na. ¿Verdad?

Ella no dijo nada.

-Isabella, ¿soy el primer hombre con el que te acuestas después de que Riley agredió a tu padre?

-Sí -dijo ella en voz baja.

-Mírame, Chiquita. -Isabella no reaccionó, pero él le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos e insistió-: Mírame. Vulnerable y dolorida, ella le miró finalmente. -La mayoría de las mujeres no reconocen a un psicópata como Riley hasta que es demasiado tarde. Podría haberte dado una paliza a ti, podría haberte matado. No fue culpa tuya. Tú hiciste lo que debías. El único culpable de toda esa historia es Riley.

-Eso es lo que me dice Rosalie.

-Y tiene toda la razón. Tienes tanta culpa en lo que sucedió como la tendrías en un terremoto o un huracán.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa llorosa. -Gracias. Y gracias por escucharme. En el comedor, el reloj dio las doce.

-Es tarde -dijo ella-, y seguro que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar temprano.

-¿Intentas librarte de mí, Chiquita? -Isabella podía percibir la ironía en su voz.

-No, es sólo que... -y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Edward le había cogido la mano y se la había puesto sobre su paquete. Isabella sintió la erección.

-No me vas a dejar así, ¿no?


	17. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 16_**

-¿Sabes cómo se dice al pene en México? -le preguntó Edward.

-«Verga» -respondió Isabella sin pensar en que había decidido fingir que no entendía la jerga mexicana.

Sin previo aviso, él se apartó de ella, se levantó de la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Al ver apa recer su torso por debajo de la camiseta, Isabella supo que nunca iba a cansarse de contemplarle mientras se desnudaba. Cuando estuvo desnudo, se arrodi lló a su lado, junto a la cama.

-¿Y a éstos cómo les llama? -preguntó cogiéndose los testículos.

-Los «huevos» -contestó ella acariciándolos. El vello corto y rizado que los recubría era áspero y muy varonil.

-Con cuidado, Chiquita. Los necesito.

-Tranquilo, no te los voy a robar -dijo Isabella con una sonrisa-. Anda, separa las piernas -le ordenó.

Edward obedeció y ella le soltó los testículos, se echó un poco hacia atrás en la cama y luego, con una mano, acarició la parte baja del escroto, rascándole suavemente con las uñas. Edward ronroneó de placer.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? -dijo, repitiendo la pre gunta que él le había hecho antes-. Vamos a ver que otras cosas te gustan.

Le sujetó bien la polla y, con el pulgar, empezó a acariciarle el glande. Cuando apareció una gota de líquido preseminal, se inclinó para recogerla con la lengua.

Sin aviso previo, Edward la agarró y le dio media vuelta. Antes de que Isabella pudiera darse cuenta, la había tumbado sobre la cama, le había separado las piernas y se había colocado sobre ella.

-¿Qué haces? Iba a comértela un poco -pro testó ella.

-Cariño, si te la metes en la boca, me voy a correr enseguida. Y quiero meterla en tu coño_. _

Edward le acariciaba el sexo con los dedos sin de jar de mirarla a los ojos, y allí tumbada, con aquella mirada penetrándola, Isabella experimentó una repentina timidez y giró la cara.

-¡No! -exclamó él apartando los dedos del Sexo.

Isabella volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

-Mírame, quiero estar seguro de que sabes que soy yo quien está aquí contigo. No quiero ser un polvo más hasta que llegue el siguiente.

Ella se quedó sorprendida. « ¿Cómo lo sabe? -pensó-. ¿Cómo ha podido saberlo?»

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó.

Los dedos de Edward jugueteaban con los ricitos de su vello púbico.

-Pregúntamelo luego. Ahora confía en mí. Mí rame, quiero que estés aquí, conmigo.

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mien tras él sonreía al tiempo que sus dedos buscaban el clítoris. Una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de Isabella. Su reacción fue tan brusca que a punto estuvo de apartar la mano de Edward.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? -dijo él utilizando de nuevo el latiguillo que ahora compartían.

Su pulgar y su índice frotaban el pequeño órga no.

-¡Para! ¡No, no! -suplicaba Isabella, sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.

Edward no sólo no paró, sino que la penetró con dos dedos.

-Dios, Chiquita, siempre estás mojada. Moja da para mí. Voy a meterte tres dedos -le dijo mi rándola a los ojos, e introdujo un dedo más.

Isabella empezó a menear las caderas, y él siguió mi rando cómo se movía mientras metía y sacaba los dedos; ella apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y mirarle a la cara. La doble estimulación que él le proporcionaba, en clítoris y vagina, era demasiado. Parecía que sus caderas tenían vida propia.

-¡Por favor, Edward! -suplicó.

-Eso es, cariño, déjate ir. Yo te recogeré -y diciendo esto, sus dedos abandonaron el clítoris y se centraron en la abertura vaginal, entrando y sa liendo cada vez más rápidamente. Un último em pujón catapultó la mente de Isabella hacia el espacio; ya no estaba en este mundo y sentía un intenso pla cer. Volvió en si poco a poco. Primero, reconoció su cama; luego, el olor a sexo de su propio orgas mo. La voz de Edward la ayudó a aterrizar.

-¿Cómo estás, Chiquita?

-Mmmm..., genial -murmuró. -Me encanta ver cómo te corres.

-Pero yo quería darte placer a ti. Me he corri do dos veces, y tú todavía ninguna.

-Cariño, con lo caliente que estoy ahora mis mo, me daba miedo no aguantar lo suficiente para que tú tuvieras tu orgasmo. No quería decepcio narte.

-Tú no puedes decepcionarme, Edward -dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.

-No digas eso, Isabella -replicó él sacudiendo la cabeza-. No soy perfecto, puedo cagarla.

-No soy tan ingenua. Sé que puedes cagarla. Y yo puedo cagarla. Todo el mundo mete la pata alguna vez. ¿Qué tal si prometemos que no vamos a cagarla los dos a la vez?

-Yo pensaba en otra cosa que podíamos hacer los dos a la vez... -dijo él, al tiempo que buscaba la mano de Isabella para que le cogiera la polla-. Mi amigo, aquí abajo, lleva mucho rato esperando pa cientemente -y diciendo esto, se tumbó sobre la cama.

-Huy, pobrecito. Y yo sin hacerle ni caso. Vamos a arreglarlo ahora mismo -dijo Isabella entre risas.

Se metió un dedo en la boca, lo chupó y lo sacó muy despacito. Luego repitió el gesto con otro dedo.

-Un poco de calentamiento -dijo empezando a acariciarle el glande.

-¡Uf, cariño. A mi amigo esto le gusta mucho! -suspiró Edward.

-¿Y qué más le gusta a tu amigo? -pregunto ella en tono sugerente.

Edward sujetó su polla y señaló a Isabella con ella.

-Pues le gustaría encontrar un lugar donde meterse... ¿Tienes sitio para él?

Ella se rió.

-Sí, creo que puedo encontrarle un sitio. Pero va a tener que ponerse su chubasquero antes de entrar. Si no tiene, yo puedo prestarle uno de los que llevo en el bolso.

-Fue boy scout, siempre va preparado -siguió bromeando Edward,

Se levantó de la cama y rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Al cabo de dos segundos mos traba, triunfal, un sobrecito cuadrado. Isabella aplau dió mientras lo miraba ponerse el condón,

-Vaya, parece que no es la primera vez que te pones uno -bromeó ella.

-Hay que confiar en los expertos, saben cómo hacer las cosas.

Isabella se abrió de piernas sobre la cama. -Señor Masen, necesito de sus expertos servi cios.

Edward se colocó entre sus piernas.

-Cariño, soy todo tuyo.

Ella le agarró por los hombros y se lo acercó; en tonces Edward se apoyó con los codos en la cama y ella le sujetó la cara con las dos manos y empezó a besarle. Esta vez, era ella quien llevaba la iniciativa, metiendo y sacando la lengua de su boca, imitando el acto sexual. El interrumpió el beso para decirle algo.

-Chiquita, por favor, dime que estás lista por que estoy a punto de explotar.

-Cuando quieras...

A Edward no le hizo falta nada más. Se apoyó en un solo brazo, para acompañar su polla con la otra mano, y la penetró con un movimiento suave.

-Aaaah. . . -gimió.

Isabella aguantó la respiración mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a aquella invasión. Edward estaba muy quieto, aunque por sus jadeos ella sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

-¿Estás bien, Chiquita? -le preguntó.

Isabella le contestó con un movimiento de cadera.

-Oh, cielo, no puedo aguantar ni un segundo más -exclamó él.

-Pues suéltate... -dijo ella-. Estoy lista.

El empezó a empujar, cada vez con más ímpetu, cada vez más adentro. Enseguida encontraron el ritmo. Edward embestía cada vez más deprisa y más profundamente, y la danza sexual se volvió más y más frenética.

-¿Preparada? -preguntó. -¡Sí! ¡Sí! -gritó ella.

-¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Córrete conmigo!

Una vez más, Isabella se precipitó hacia un abismo oscuro y perdió momentáneamente toda conexión con el mundo real. Flotaba en un océano de placer. Entre pequeñas réplicas del orgasmo, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Un zumbido la despertó. Estaba algo desorientada, pero se tranquilizó al ver la cara de Edward sobre su pecho.

-Edward -le dio unos golpecitos suaves para des pertarle-, creo que está sonando mi móvil. ¿Qué hora es?

-No son horas de llamar a la gente, es muy tarde -gruñó él-. Mira mi reloj.

Isabella le buscó la muñeca izquierda y miró la hora.

-Creo que es la una y media de la madrugada -dijo ella.

-. ¿Y quién coño te llama a la una y med...? -se calló de repente-. ¡Es Emmett! -añadió.

-¡Dios mío! -olvidé llamarle. Nos habrá visto entrar en el edificio por la cámara. Deja que me levante.

-No, quédate en la cama, yo te traigo el móvil -dijo él, lanzando un suspiro.

Moviéndose con lentitud, se levantó de la cama, recogió los vaqueros de Isabella del suelo y se los dio. Ella rebuscó en los bolsillos, pero el móvil había dejado de sonar cuando logró dar con él. Lo abrió y pulsó la tecla de llamadas perdidas.

-No es Emmett -dijo mirando a Edward con cara de sorpresa-. Es Emmett.

-Rosalie se habrá puesto de parto -exclamó él-. Llámale.

-Lo estoy haciendo. Está sonando.

-¡Isabella! -Emmett la saludaba al otro lado del te léfono-. Siento tener que llamarte a estas horas, pero...

-¿Rosalie está bien? -le interrumpió ella.

-Sí, está bien. Me ha despertado hace una hora, diciendo que teníamos que ir al hospital. Hemos llegado en veinte minutos.

-¿Ha nacido ya el bebé?

-No, todavía no. Rosalie aún no ha dilatado del todo... Oye, Isabella, creo que necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Resulta que una de las enfermeras de mater nidad es compañera de curso de mi suegra, así que la ha llamado para decirle que estábamos en el hos pital.

Isabella hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Edward. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Y ya te puedes imaginar lo que ha pasado lue ... -continuaba Emmett.

-Victoria se ha presentado en el hospital y aho ra quiere estar en la sala de partos con ustedes dos.

-Exacto -sólo alguien que conociera bien a Emmett era capaz de detectar la rabia oculta en su tono-, y yo la mandaría a casa, diciéndole que nos deje parir a nuestro Ranito tranquilos, pero Rosalie está muy sensible y no quiere malos rollos cuando nazca el niño.

-Y quieres que vaya y haga compañía a Victoria en la sala de espera hasta que Ranito venga al mun do -dijo Isabella, resignándose a lo que le esperaba.

-Sí. Y te voy a deber una; una de las gordas.

-Y no pienses que no me la voy a cobrar. ¿Dónde estan? -Isabella atendió a las explicaciones-. Muy bien, voy enseguida. Dile a Rosalie que se pon ga un tapón hasta que yo llegue.

Ignorando los mil agradecimientos de Emmett, Isabella colgó. Edward la ayudó a ponerse los vaqueros.

-Podemos llegar al hospital en un cuarto de hora -propuso él.

-No tienes por qué venir, puedo ir sola.

-¿A la una y media de la madrugada? Olvídalo, guapa. Voy contigo. Cogeremos tu coche se subió la cremallera de los vaqueros y se puso de pie-. Así que nuestra misión es entretener a la suegra de Emmett mantenerla alejada de él y de Rosalie. -Exactamente -asintió ella-. Pero Victoria es una mujer muy tozuda... Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay quien pueda con ella.

-Genial -ironizó Edward recogiendo sus vaque ros del suelo y poniéndoselos-, pero antes hazme el favor y comprueba que Emmett se ha quedado tranquilo; no vaya a volarme la tapa de los sesos cuando me vea...

Isabella se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la cintura.

-Siento que tengamos que salir corriendo, pero no tengo elección. Rosalie es mi mejor amiga.

Él le cogió la mano y se la besó.

-No pasa nada, Chiquita. Habrá más noches. Ahora llama a Emmett. No quiero que me mande al hospital de una patada.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 17_**

Isabella durmió hasta las once de la mañana. Cuando Edward la había dejado en casa, a las seis y media, anuló por mail todas las reuniones que tenía antes de las doce, pero mantuvo la cita para comer que tenía con su padre.

Por suerte, el restaurante donde habían queda do, Hattie's, estaba muy cerca del edificio Heat. Se dio un poco de prisa y llegó puntual.

Hattie's, en el distrito Bishop Street Arts, estaba especializado en cocina sureña de la costa. El restau rante era, además, un punto de encuentro neutral para Isabella y su padre. Al estar en la zona de Oak Cliff, ella tenía cierta ventaja porque le quedaba muy cerca de casa, y como a Charlie la mayoría de los platos del local le recordaban su infancia en Pawleys Is land, en Carolina del Sur, se sentía como en casa.

Charlie ya estaba sentado a la mesa cuando el maître acompañó a su hija al comedor. Fiel a sus modales de caballero de otra época, el padre de Isabella se levantó y se quedó de pie hasta que el maître la hubo acomo dado. Algunos comensales del restaurante se habían quedado mirando. Isabella ya estaba acostumbrada a ello; no importaba dónde estuvieran, Su padre siem pre era el centro de atención. Alto, con piernas muy largas y de tez curtida, podría haber pasado por un vaquero si no fuera por el traje de cuatro mil dólares que llevaba puesto. En uno de los golpes de efec to que tanto le gustaban, lucía una larga mata de pelo blanca. Pero no se trataba sólo de su aspecto físico. El padre de Isabella emanaba confianza y poder. Los hombres le envidiaban y, aunque ya pasaba de los sesenta, las mujeres le seguían admirando.

Padre e hija intercambiaron un par de bromas mientras estudiaban el menú.

Siempre que estaban juntos pasaba lo mismo: él empezaba criticando el aspecto de su hija, luego le preguntaba cómo iba Heat y, finalmente, la interro gaba sobre su vida sentimental.

Cuando el camarero se fue después de tomar nota -escalope de bagre para él y pastel de can grejo de Carolina con ensalada para ella-, Charlie miró a su hija fijamente.

-Pareces cansada, ¿duermes poco últimamente? Isabella negó con la cabeza.

-El bebé de Rosalie y Emmett ha nacido esta ma drugada, a las cinco cincuenta.

-Le mandaré flores -dijo él tomando nota en su BlackBerry-. Con esas ojeras que tienes, seguro que has pasado la noche en el hospital. ¿Por qué?

-Tenía que distraer a la madre de Rosalie-con testó Isabella mientras untaba un poco de pan con mantequilla.

-¡Ah, mi querida Victoria! ¿Cómo está?

La mente de Isabella retrocedió unas horas, hasta el momento en el que presentaba a Edward a la ma dre de Rosalie. Victoria no perdió el tiempo en suti lezas; escudriñó con visible disgusto los tatuajes y la camiseta rota de Edward. Por su parte, Edward trató a Victoria con educación, indiferente a lo que ella pudiera opinar sobre su aspecto.

-Victoria no ha cambiado nada -respondió Isabella.

El bebé y la situación financiera de Heat fueron buenos temas de conversación con los que ocupar se durante los entrantes. Cuando llegó la hora de los cafés, el padre de Isabella empezaba a interrogarla sobre su vida sentimental.

-¿Sigues saliendo con Sam Uley? -preguntó.

-Ya te conté la última vez que lo habíamos de jado.

-Y recuerdo que te dije que lo pensaras mejor -dijo saludando a un conocido que vio en otra mesa-. Conozco a tres generaciones de la familia Uley, y Sam llegará a ser gobernador algún día. Convertirse en la primera dama de Texas no es algo a lo que hacerle ascos.

-No le hago ascos a ser primera dama -aseguró Isabella-, a lo que le hago ascos es a casarme con Sam.

Su padre apretó los labios; fue la única señal de que la había oído. Estuvieron sentados en silencio durante un rato.

Cuando Isabella era pequeña, la desaprobación silenciosa era una de las estrategias favoritas de su padre. Aquella niña de doce años habría hecho cualquier cosa para librarse del escrutinio de aquel hombre de labios prietos. Con el paso de los años, aprendió a detectar el modo en que la manipulaba, y se dio cuenta de que la habilidad negociadora que tan bien le funcionaba a su padre en el mundo empresarial no era una cualidad muy útil para un progenitor. Desconectó por un momento, dejando que él agotara su repertorio de estrategias de po der.

En una mesa cercana, un bebé rompió a llorar, y ello le recordó su visita al hospital de madrugada. Pensaba en lo que Edward le había dicho en el coche: «Oye, cariño, deberías dejar de llamar Ranito a ese niño. El pobre va a acabar necesitando un psiquiatra cuando empiece la guardería».

Isabella sonrió al recordarlo.

Su padre se aclaró la garganta. -¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Durante la adolescencia, había ido perfeccionan do la habilidad de exasperar a su padre hasta convertirla en un arte, y sabía que si ahora le decía que estaba saliendo con un ingles llamado Edward Masen, se pondría furioso. Sin embargo, no quería utilizar su relación con Edward de esa manera.

-He salido con gente, pero nada serio -con testó con sinceridad.

A la misma hora que Isabella comía con su padre, Edward entraba por la puerta del Club 69 saludando a Terrance, uno de los miembros del equipo de limpieza. El hombre miró a un lado y a otro y luego le hizo un gesto a Edward para que se acercara. -¿Qué pasa, Terrance?

-Haz como si no estuvieras, tío. Volturi está de muy mala leche.

-Gracias, colega. ¿Sabes por qué está así?

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con una reportera. A Edward se le aceleró el pulso, pero en apariencia conservó la calma. «Mierda», pensó. -Gracias, Terrance. Te debo una.

Miró su reloj. Las doce cincuenta. «Todavía tengo diez minutos», se dijo. En lugar de ir directa mente al piso de arriba, se desvió por la sala de baile y entró en uno de los lavabos de la primera planta. Se metió en uno de los retretes y se sacó la Glock que llevaba a la espalda, a la altura de la cintura. Comprobó el cargador. La Glock 19 tenía capacidad para quince balas; dieciséis con la de la recámara. Pero el problema era dónde llevarla. Cargada del todo pesaba demasiado como para llevarla en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y tampoco que ría entrar en el despacho de Volturi con la pistola metida en el cinturón. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, volvió a colocar el arma en el mismo sitio; luego se agachó y sacó de la funda del tobillo el Taurus 605. Era un revólver con cinco balas, pero mucho más pequeño y ligero que la Glock. Tras Comprobarlo, lo guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. «Es lo mejor que puedo hacer», pen só. Salió del lavabo y subió por la escalera principal hacia el despacho de Volturi con una avalancha de preguntas en la cabeza. « ¿Cómo habrá descubierto a Isabella? ¿Nos habrá seguido? No, me habría dado cuenta. Tiene que ser por otra razón...»

La puerta del despacho de Volturi estaba abierta, y el propietario del Club 69 estaba sentado tras su escritorio. La mesa estaba vacía, excepto por una hoja de papel, perfectamente centrada ante él.

-Buenos días, jefe -saludó Edward.

-Entra y cierra la puerta.

Edward se obligó a respirar despacio mientras obedecía la orden.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-Siéntate -le dijo su jefe señalando la silla que tenía frente a su mesa.

Sentarse dificultaba el acceso a cualquiera de las dos pistolas, pero no tenía elección. Se acomodó en la silla, asegurándose de que no se sentaba sobre la chaqueta, para poder meter la mano en el bolsillo fácilmente, si era necesario.

Volturi llevaba una camisa de seda blanca y pan talones beige. Edward sabía que el bolsillo trasero de recho llevaba cosido un parche de piel con la pala bra «Culiacán» grabada. Culiacán era el pueblo favorito de Volturi, en México.

El propietario del club le miró fijamente, con una expresión inescrutable.

-Cuando Rubén os siguió a ti y a aquella mujer el miércoles por la noche, anotó el número de su matrícula.

« ¡Mierda!», maldijo Edward en silencio.

-¿Y? -preguntó con un tono despreocupado. -Mandé un mail con esa matrícula a un amigo que tengo en Tráfico -Volturi cogió la hoja de papel que tenía enfrente-, y esta mañana he recibido su respuesta.

-¿Y bien? -«No des nada por hecho. Que lo diga él», se dijo Edward.

Volturil acercó el papel y él lo cogió. Un vistazo fue suficiente: el nombre completo de Isabella y su dirección figuraban bajo el logo del Departamento de Tráfico. Edward miró a su jefe.

-No es la primera mujer que da un nombre falso para venir de juerga a locales como éste.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas? -Volturi levantó una ceja-. La he buscado en Google. Resulta que es algo más que una cara bonita. Es la editora de la revista Heat.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. Sé que dijo algo de que trabajaba en una revista, pero no le hice mucho caso.

-¿Te dijo que era periodista y la dejaste entrar en mi club? -la voz de Volturis e había vuelto fría como el hielo.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije. Yo no la dejé entrar. Fue Black, Puedes preguntárselo a Kellan; él tenía turno en la puerta.

-Ya he hablado con Kellan. Además... -Volturi entornó los ojos-, parece que tú y ella intimasteis bastante. Rubén me dijo que pasaste un buen rato en el coche con ella cuando llegasteis a su casa.

-¡Vamos, Aro! -Edward hablaba ahora en plan macho-. ¿Tú la viste bien? No me dirás que no te la habrías tirado...

-Quizá -el jefe no parecía del todo convenci do-. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro. No podemos permitir que se hable de este club. Mientras pasemos inadvertidos, podremos seguir operando. Un reportaje... -se levantó para caminar mientras se guía hablando-. Algunos de nuestros clientes son gente importante. Proteger su privacidad y la del club es nuestra máxima prioridad -y dicho esto, volvió a mirar a Edward-. ¿La has vuelto a ver desde el miércoles?

«Cuidado, Cullen -se dijo-. Puede estar tendiéndote una trampa.» Edward intentó parecer avergonzado.

-De hecho, Aro, he quedado con ella. Por eso estuve tanto rato dentro del coche. Salimos anoche. -Hizo una pausa para ver si Volturi le creía. -¿Y qué le has contado sobre mi club?

-Nada, Aro. No me preguntó. Estábamos demasiado ocupados follando.

Su jefe se le acercó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te preguntó nada sobre este club?

Edward le aguantó la mirada sin pestañear.

-Eso mismo te estoy diciendo. Quizá cree que puede sacarme algo, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Sé cómo mantener la boca cerrada.

Volturi seguía mirándole a los ojos. -¿Cuándo vas a volver a verla?

-Quizá esta noche. ¿Por qué?

-Podrías traerla al club. Tendré una charla con ella.

« ¡Chingado!», maldijo Edward.

-Claro, Aro. Si crees que es lo mejor que podemos hacer...

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Volturi afiló su mirada.

-Parece que esa mujer tiene muchos contactos. Su padre, según creo, es famoso o algo así...

Por primera vez, su jefe parecía desconcertado. -Mierda. Quizá deba informarme sobre ella antes.

-Haré lo que tú digas, Aro. Sabes que lo haré, decidas lo que decidas -y se acercó a él para continuar-. Y mientras tú decides, yo no le quitaré el ojo de encima. Me la pone muy dura.

Edward no estaba muy seguro de lo que diría Volturi a continuación. Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento.

-¿Quién es? -ladró el dueño del Club 69. -Jacob.

Volturi hizo un gesto, y Edward se levantó a abrir la puerta. Black entró; mirando primero a un hombre y luego al otro.

-Vete -ordenó Volturi a Edward-, y vuelve a las tres. Hablaremos del tema de las cámaras -y dando unos golpecitos sobre el papel que tenía sobre la mesa, añadió-: y luego decidiremos qué hacer con tu chochete.

Edward salió por la puerta. «Es hora de que Isabella y yo hablemos seriamente», pensó.

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta mañana o al rato todo depende del tiempo**

**BYYYE**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 18_**

Tras despedirse de su padre, Isabella se dirigió al hospital para ver qué tal estaban Rosalie y el bebé. Llegó al ala de maternidad poco después de las dos y media.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y echó un vistazo discreto.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? -preguntó. -¿Isabella? ¿Eres tú? ¡Entra! -la voz de Rosalie sonaba despierta y alegre.

Sentada en la cama, rodeada de almohadas, acu naba al bebé en sus brazos. Emmett estaba sentado a los pies de la cama. La nueva madre estaba radian te; iba bien peinada y llevaba los ojos y los labios pintados. Emmett, sin embargo, parecía hecho polvo. Necesitaba un afeitado, iba despeinado y tenía oje ras, pero sin duda se sentía feliz.

-¡La familia perfecta! -exclamó Isabella-. ¿Puedo ver al nuevo fichaje?

Esa mañana, cuando la enfermera salió a anunciarles que el bebé ya había nacido, Victoria se fue directa a la habitación a conocer a su nieto mientras Isabella y Edward se marchaban discretamente, así que todavía no conocía a su ahijado.

Rosalie inclinó un poco el paquetito que tenía en brazos para que su amiga pudiera verle. Emmett Júnior, aquel pequeño milagro de carita rosada, esta ba profundamente dormido.

-¡Qué guapo! -susurró Isabella-. Les ha que dado muy bien, chicos.

-Yo no he hecho nada, todo es cosa de la su _perwoman _ésta -protestó Emmett.

-Bueno, no importa quién se lleve el mérito, es guapísimo -exclamó Isabella, acariciando la mejilla del bebé con un dedo. Estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera se movió. Isabella tuvo una sensación extra ña. «Siempre pensé que me casaría y tendría un bebé antes que Rosalie -pensó mientras seguía acariciando a Ranito-. Pero si sigo como ahora, quizá nunca me case ni tenga hijos.» La sensación extraña se había convertido en tristeza.

-Emmett me ha dicho que te debemos una por ha ber distraído a mi madre anoche -comentó Rosalie-. Como muestra de agradecimiento, te daré lo que quieras, excepto a mi primer hijo -bromeó. Isabella se puso cómoda en un sillón.

-La verdad es que no fue tan complicado -mintió-. Edward estaba conmigo, y nos la llevamos al bar a tomar un café.

Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, y a Isabella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

-Estooo..., Isabella, Rosalie me ha dicho que anoche saliste con Edward. Mira, la verdad es que liarse con él no es una buena idea -y dicho esto, miró nervioso a su mujer.

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera decir nada, Isabella se le adelantó.

-Ya es un poco tarde para darme consejos, Emmett. Estamos liados.

Él ignoró el tono de Isabella y la mirada hostil de su mujer.

-Mira, Isabella, accedí a tu juego para acompañar te al Club 69 y ver el espectáculo porque creí que iba a ser cosa de una noche. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a liarte con uno de los..., con uno de los trabajadores, te lo habría impedido.

Isabella notó cómo la ira se iba apoderando de ella.

-¿Y cómo lo habrías hecho? -preguntó-. Dallas no es un estado muy policial, que digamos. Emmett levantó las manos en un gesto apacigua dor.

-Tranquila, todo lo que quería decirte es que Rosalie y yo... -y buscó la complicidad en la mirada de su mujer-, los dos te habríamos convencido de que no era buena idea.

-¡A mí no me metas en esto! -le advirtió Rosalie. Su mirada se encontró con la de Isabella-. Ya le dije a mi marido anoche que tus asuntos son cosa tuya, no suya.

Rosalie miraba a Emmett, desafiante. El policía anti corrupción hizo un gesto de abandono.

-Joder, quizá no sea un genio, pero tampoco soy idiota. Mejor me callo. -Guardó silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado. Edward trabaja para gente muy peligrosa.

-Eso es lo que él me dice -añadió Isabella, ali viada por que su amigo abandonaba el tema. Se levantó-. En fin, no quiero hacerme pesada, sólo quería saber que todo había ido bien y conocer a Emmett Júnior.

-Se me hace raro llamarle así -dijo Rosalie arrullando al bebé-, ha sido Ranito durante tanto tiempo, que ahora es difícil llamarle por otro nombre.

Isabella sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho Edward.

-Bueno, me han dicho que si no los acostumbras a llamarle por un nombre normal, va a necesitar un psiquiatra antes de empezar la guardería.

-Pero es que hay un problema, no puedo lla marlos «Emmett» a los dos. ¿Cómo sabrán a cuál de los dos me refiero?

Isabella se acercó para mirar al bebé otra vez. -¿Y qué tal si le llamas Zee? Es gracioso, y no le va a dar vergüenza luego, cuando sea mayor.

-Es una idea genial, ¡me encanta! -dijo Rosalie. Y mirando a su marido, añadió-: ¿Qué te parece, cariño?

-A mí me gusta más llamarle Ranito, pero probablemente tengáis razón. Los niños pueden ser muy crueles. -Se inclinó sobre su hijo para darle un beso en la frente-. Te llamaremos Zee.

Isabella salió del hospital con una sonrisa. De vuelta al edificio Heat, miró el reloj. «Son las tres pasadas. ¿Llamo a Consuelo otra vez? -se preguntó-. Debe de estar a punto de ir a trabajar... O quizá será mejor que espere y la llame mañana. Le daré más tiempo para que se calme.» Sus pensamientos se centraron en Edward. Cuando se habían despedi do con un beso por la mañana, él había prometido que la llamaría durante el día. «Podría prepararle una cena esta noche -pensó. Pero la realidad se impuso-: ¿Y que se dé cuenta de que soy una pésima cocinera? Mejor que no...»

Le sonó el móvil.

-¿Hola? -dijo tras sacarlo del bolso.

-¿Has podido dormir un poco? -preguntó Edward.

-¡Edward! -El corazón le dio un vuelco-. Sí, he dormido unas cuatro horas. ¿Y tú? ¿Has podido dormir un poco?

-Sí, unos doscientos diez minutos.

Isabella sonrió ante su intento de aparentar que tres horas y media daban para mucho, pero el farol de Edward duró poco.

-Debería apuntalarme los párpados con un palillo -añadió.

Ella se rió.

-¿Trabajas esta noche? -le preguntó.

-No. Me quedaré hasta que empiece el primer espectáculo y luego me iré para casa.

-Me imagino que tendrás ganas de acostarte pronto, ¿no? -preguntó Isabella.

-Bueno... -dijo Edward-, de hecho..., esperaba acostarme contigo.

Ella suspiró contenta.

-Me gusta el plan. ¿Y qué hay de la cena? -Mi familia celebra el cumpleaños de mi sobrina esta noche. He pensado que igual te apetecía venir conmigo... ¿Qué dices?

«Pero ¿qué le pasa a este tío? -se preguntó ex trañada-. ¿En la primera cita viene a recogerme con la moto y en la segunda me presenta a toda su familia? La gente no hace esas cosas.»

-¿Isabella?

-Estoy, aquí. Oye, ¿y a tu familia ya le parecerá bien que me presente en la fiesta de tu sobrina? Edward se echó a reír.

-Estarán encantados, nunca llevo mujeres a casa. Empiezan a pensar que soy gay.

Isabella digirió esa información en silencio. « ¿Por qué yo?» -se preguntó- ¿Por qué ahora?»

-Te recogeré a las siete. Y luego tenemos que hablar -dijo Edward. Y colgó.

Ella suspiró y redujo la velocidad para girar a la derecha en la siguiente esquina. «Bueno, pues tendré que ir a comprar un regalo en lugar de echarme una siesta. Me pregunto de qué quiere hablar. -Frunció el ceño-. Debe de ser sobre mi reporta je. Eso podría complicar las cosas. -Frenó para de jar pasar a un peatón imprudente que cruzaba en rojo-. No quiero tener que mentirle, pero... »

Esta vez Edward fue a recogerla con su todoterreno y entró en recepción a preguntar por ella. La cara que puso al verla bajar la escalera con aquel vestido de color burdeos enorgulleció a Isabella. Aunque le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, tenía un escote cuadrado y tirantes anchos. Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Su carruaje la espera, Princesa -dijo. Y saludó a .

«Me encanta su seguridad -pensó ella-. No es nada arrogante y está muy seguro de sí misma.» Se fijó en que llevaba un pantalón de hilo y una camisa azul claro de algodón de manga larga que le cubría los tatuajes de los antebrazos, y pensó que quizá a su familia no le gustaba que llevara tatuajes, pues hacia demasiada calor para ir con manga larga.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó él una vez fuera del edificio.

-¡Genial! -contestó Isabella con una de sus son risas más brillantes.

Edward se mostró visiblemente aliviado. La cogió de la mano y se la apretó.

-¿Sabes lo que es una quin_ceañera?_

-Es fiesta una hispana que cumple quince años, ¿no? Como una puesta cíe largo.

-Más o menos. Para los mexicanos, más que una puesta de largo, es una celebración al estilo del Bat Mitzvah de los judíos. -Edward giró a la derecha. Iban hacia el oeste de Dallas, donde vivía la mayoría de la población hispana-. La quinceañera incluye una ceremonia religiosa para celebrar la transición de niña a mujer, y luego una recepción para familiares y amigos.

Isabella debo decirte que desde que mi familia llego de Inglaterra, no podía pagar nada mas asi que llegamos a un barrio mexicano y adoptamos sus costumbres, por eso tantas fiestas y costumbres mexicanas.

-¿Es que vamos a ir a la iglesia? -preguntó Isabella alarmada.

-No, ya avisé a mi familia de que no llegaría a tiempo para la misa, pero iría a la recepción. De duzco que no eres católica, ¿no?

-Mi padre dice que es baptista, pero la verdad es que su única religión es la del negocio editorial. Lo de la iglesia se lo dejaba a mí madre; la familia de ella era episcopaliana -mientras hablaba, mira ba por la ventanilla. Las casas de aquellas calles eran más pequeñas que las de su barrio, con exte riores de aluminio en lugar de ladrillo-. Cuando mi madre murió, la religión dejó de tener impor tancia en mi vida.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando ella murió?

-Once años.

-Debió de ser muy duro -dijo con voz amable. Isabella se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre quiso arreglarlo dándome un traba jo. Me convirtió en la «chica para todo» de los de partamentos de sus periódicos. Si me mantenía ocupada, no tenía tiempo para pensar, y mucho menos para ponerme triste.

-¿Y funcionó?

-Durante un tiempo, sí. -No era necesario contarle a Edward lo rebelde que había sido de niña. Intentó cambiar de tema-. ¡Cuéntame algo de tu familia!

Edward le puso una mano sobre el muslo y ella puso la suya sobre la de él. Por unos segundos, él apar tó la vista de la carretera y le dedicó una sonrisa. A Isabella le revolotearon mariposas en el estómago. «Este hombre debería llevar una etiqueta que dijera " ¡Cuidado! Puede ocasionar desmayos"», pensó.

-Mi familia... Tengo madre y padre, dos her manos y dos hermanas; todos viven en Dallas-dijo acariciándole el muslo.

Ella podía sentir el calor de su mano a través del vestido. Para ser un hombre de aspecto peligroso, tenía las manos de un artista; dedos largos y delga dos con uñas bien cuidadas. A Isabella le encantaba el color de su piel, parecía de caramelo. Edward se de tuvo ante un stop y la miró fijamente.

-Isabella, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Madre, padre, dos hermanos, dos hermanas... -Cedió a sus impulsos y le acarició la mano.

Edward se estremeció; Isabella lo había notado. «Bien. No sólo soy yo, a ti también te pasa», pensó. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él y exageró el gesto de sus labios, haciendo morritos. Sin dejar de mirarla, Edward deslizó la mano un poco y la colocó entre sus piernas, por debajo de la falda. Aunque no dijo ni una palabra, el mensaje no podía ser más claro: «El balón está de nuevo en tu campo, Princesa.» Isabella siguió acariciándole la mano, frotándosela con las uñas suavemente, luego pasó a la muñeca, hasta que llegó a la manga de la camisa y metió los dedos dentro, acariciándole. Edward tomó aire, y ella se inclinó un poco hacia su lado para mirarle la entrepierna. Una erección intentaba atravesar los pantalones. Isabella apretó los muslos, saboreando de antemano el placer que se ría volver a tenerle entre las piernas. Con un movi miento rápido, Edward la sujetó por la muñeca.

-Tócame -dijo, señalando la erección con un gesto de la cabeza.

Antes de que Isabella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, un claxon los sobresaltó y se volvieron para ver qué pasaba.


	20. Capitulo 19

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

******Bueno chicas debo decir que en esta capitulo mi amiga Diana Rusher tiene una participación especial.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 19_**

Un hombre de mediana edad montado en un Cadi llac verde los estaba mirando. Edward hizo un gesto de disculpa con la mano y pisó el acelerador.

-¡Tenemos un problema con los coches y los cláxones! Cada vez que estamos a punto de caramelo, alguien nos toca el claxon.

-Quizá es nuestro ángel de la guarda -bromeó Isabella.

Él rió, burlón.

-El mío dimitió hace años -dijo-. Estamos llegando a casa de mis padres.

Isabella observó con curiosidad mientras el todo terreno atravesaba un paseo rodeado de árboles. Eran robles de unos doce metros de altura, que formaban un verde y denso dosel sobre sus cabezas.

La mayoría de las casas eran tipo rancho y parecían haber sido construidas en la época que siguió a la segunda guerra mundial. No había aceras, pero cada patio tenía arbustos en flor, siendo las rosas rojas y amarillas las más comunes. A ambos lados de la ancha avenida había coches aparcados.

-Parece que hay muchos invitados -dijo Isabella. Edward asintió.

-Normalmente lo habríamos celebrado duran-te un fin de semana, pero el hermano mayor de Carmen está de permiso, y no teníamos otra op ción. Mañana por la tarde se va otra vez.

Aparcaron entre un Chevrolet low rider y una camioneta negra. Todavía no habían salido del co che pero Isabella ya podía oír la música y las risas de la fiesta. Edward le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar, y cuando ambos estuvieron de pie en la calle, él la besó en los labios. Isabella se aferró a ese beso alargándolo hasta que él tuvo que interrumpirla.

-Si no paras, voy a echarme encima de ti delante de los vecinos. ¡Vamos! -dijo, y sacó un regalo cuidadosamente envuelto de dentro el coche.

Isabella llevaba su regalito, pero dejó su chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto, ocultando su bolso. Ca minaron hasta la esquina. A medida que se iban acercando, la música y las voces sonaban cada vez más fuertes. Edward la sujetaba por la cintura, y aun que Isabella no era una mujer bajita, al lado de él se sentía pequeña. «Me encanta.»

La casa estaba algo alejada de la calle y rodeada por una pared de ladrillo y adobe de unos dos metros de altura. Un tejado de tejas mediterráneas co ronaba la casa, también de adobe. La puerta de hierro forjado estaba abierta para que entrasen los invitados.

-¿Creciste aquí? -preguntó Isabella.

-Crecí en esta propiedad, pero no en esta casa.

Cuando el último de nosotros se graduó, mis padres derribaron la casa vieja y construyeron ésta. Mi padre trabajaba de jefe de obra antes de retirarse.

Cruzaron la puerta de hierro y llegaron a un pa tio lleno de flores. Bajo el porche, la puerta princi pal de la casa estaba abierta.

-A alguien le encanta la jardinería en esta casa -dijo ella.

-Mi padre tiene un huerto y mi madre planta flores.

Cuando estaban llegando a la puerta, un perro enorme de pelo largo y color pardo salió a saludar los. Fue ver a Edward y enseñar los dientes con un gruñido amenazador. Isabella se quedó inmóvil.

-No te asustes, es su manera de saludar -la tranquilizó él.

-¿Estás seguro?

Edward tendió su regalo a Isabella, para que se lo su jetara, y se agachó ante el perro.

-Este es _Turbo, _y es un buen chico. ¿A que sí, chucho? -dijo acariciando al perro tras las orejas. El animal aulló contento, golpeando la rodilla de Edward con su enorme cabeza.

-¡Me esperaba más bien un chihuahua! -bro meó ella.

-Eso es un comentario racista, Princesa -dijo él poniéndose en pie y cogiéndola por el brazo para entrar en la casa-. _Turbo _es un chesapeake bay retriever o, como dice mi padre dice, su perro co_brador._

El interior de la casa era fresco y estaba ilumina do por una luz tenue. A derecha e izquierda del ves tíbulo, Isabella vio un comedor amplío y un salón es pacioso. _Túrbo _se había quedado en la entrada, y Edward la guió a lo largo del pasillo, pasando por de lante de una pared que parecía tener cien fotos de familia colgadas. Al fondo, una puerta. Isabella oía muchas voces, todas alegres. Apretó con fuerza los regalos. «No tengo por qué estar nerviosa», se dijo.

Edward abrió la puerta y entraron en la cocina, lle na de gente y muy iluminada.

-¡Edward! -gritaron alegres una docena de voces a la vez.

Isabella se sintió abrumada por toda la gente que se les acercaba y de forma instintiva dio un paso hacia atrás. Edward cogió en brazos a una niña pe queña, quizá tendría unos cuatro años, y la levantó en el aire. La niña gritaba de alegría. Mujeres y ni ños los rodeaban, y todos abrazaban y tocaban a Edward. Isabella se apartó un poco hacia la derecha, in tentando no molestar. Una mujer de pelo oscuro que llevaba un bebé en brazos la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Soy María Elena, la hermana de Edward.

-Encantada de conocerte, me llamo Isabella Swan.

-Bienvenida a la casa de mi padre.

-Gracias -y buscó a Edward con la mirada. Parecía relajado y feliz..., y algo más. Tardó dos segundos en dar con la palabra adecuada: Edward pa recía _abierto. _La expresión reservada que tantas veces había visto en su cara se había esfumado. Todo el mundo le avasallaba a preguntas, le conta ba cosas... Y se notaba que él disfrutaba de cada segundo. Sus ojos buscaron a Isabella.

-Escúchenme todos, quiero presentales a alguien -y alargó la mano entre los niños para coger a Isabella.

Ella cambió los regalos de mano y le tendió la derecha. Edward la acercó a su lado. Las caras son rientes la miraban con expectación.

-Ésta es Isabella, una amiga mía. La he invitado a venir esta noche -y le apretó la mano para que se sintiera segura-. Isabella, te presento a mi madre y a mi hermana. Mamá...

Durante los minutos siguientes, Edward presentó a Isabella a una docena de mujeres y niños. Cuando hubo terminado, la madre, una mujer menuda de cabello blanco, y con los mismos ojos de su hijo, aplaudió para poner orden.

-A ver, Edward y Isabella, salid fuera a saludar a nuestra quinceañera -y sonrió a su hijo-. Carmen lleva esperando en el patio desde que hemos vuelto de la iglesia, ve a verla. La tarta llegará pronto -y les hizo gestos señalando una puerta. Él salió de la cocina llevándose a Isabella entre caras sonrientes.

-¿Lo ves? Los perros, los niños y las mujeres están encantados conmigo. Soy inofensivo.

-¡Ja! Pero no negaré que tienes un buen club de fans -replicó Isabella con una sonrisa.

-Pues espero sumar una fan más al club esta noche -dijo levantando las cejas.

Fuera, en el patio, un montón de lucecitas bri llaban entre los árboles y sobre los muros de adobe que rodeaban el jardín, creando un ambiente de cuento de hadas. En un extremo del patio, una ban da de músicos tocaba temas pop frente a una pista de baile móvil sobre la que bailaban cuatro parejas de adolescentes. Las chicas daban vueltas con sus largos vestidos de fiesta de color violeta mientras los chicos se movían con torpeza. Al otro lado, ca mareros de uniforme iban y venían a lo largo de varias mesas con comida. Había invitados por to das partes; Isabella calculó que habría unas sesenta personas en total, pero era difícil asegurarlo. Ense guida perdió la cuenta de las mesas redondas vesti das de blanco brillante; la mayoría de ellas tenían a dos o tres personas sentadas, comiendo, charlan do, riéndose...

Una vez más, gritos de alegría dieron la bienveni da a Edward. Una chica resplandeciente en un vestido de noche de color malva se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Edward!

El la abrazó como un oso y luego la contempló con orgullo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Carmen. ¡Estás guapísima! La chica retrocedió y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.

-¿A que sí? El asintió.

-Quiero presentarte a Isabella -dijo volviéndo se-. Isabella, ésta es nuestra quinceañera, Carmen. La adolescente tendió la mano, y Isabella se la es trechó. Se la notó húmeda, y la piel era suave como la mantequilla. No recordaba haberse sentido nun ca tan fresca y tan joven como la sobrina de Edward.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Carmen.

-Gracias. Encantada de conocerte. Gracias por haber venido.

La chica clavó los ojos en los regalos que llevaba Isabella en la mano y luego miró a Edward.

-¿Son para mí, tío? -preguntó.

-¡Carmen! -la regañó una mujer de mediana edad que apareció de repente a su lado.

La jovencita miró al suelo, avergonzada, y Edward intercedió por ella.

-No pasa nada, Rita -dijo-. Isabella, ésta es mi hermana mayor, Diana.

«La niña está pasando un mal trago», pensó ella, que recordaba haber pasado muchos momentos como ésos, cuando ella era adolescente y su padre la regañaba en público. Intervino para suavizar las cosas.

-Encantada de conocerte -dijo, tendiendo la mano a la hermana de Edward a la vez que le daba a él los regalos.

Un hombre joven, vestido con uniforme de ma rine, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Edward. -Ya era hora de que trajeras una mujer a casa, tío.

Sin darse por aludido, Edward abrazó al joven ma rine.

-¡Domingo! Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te va?

-Bien, bien -contestó su sobrino-. ¿Quién es ella?

-Mi amiga Isabella Swan -dijo él, poniendo es pecial énfasis en la palabra «amiga»-. Isabella, éste es Domingo, el hijo mayor de Rita -añadió mirán dola.

Carmen, que seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo, miró a su tío por el rabillo del ojo. -¿Bailas conmigo, tío? -preguntó.

Edward miró a Isabella, que asintió con una sonrisa. -Enseguida vuelvo -prometió él-. Domin go, cuida de Isabella por mí -y se alejó con su sobri na en dirección a la pista de baile.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte un vaso de ponche? -pre guntó el joven a Isabella.

-Sí, gracias.

-Ven a sentarte -la invitó Diana señalan do una mesa cercana mientras el apuesto marine se iba a por el ponche.

Cuando las dos mujeres se sentaron, la madre y la otra hermana de Edward parecieron materializarse de la nada. De repente, Isabella se encontró sentada ante las tres mujeres; un jurado imponente.


	21. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 20_**

-¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano? -preguntó Diana.

Isabella sonrió.

-A través de un amigo común. Quizá le conozcas, se llama Emmett McCarty. Está casado con mi mejor amiga.

Fue como si Isabella hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Las tres mujeres se relajaron de golpe. -¡Oh, sí, conocemos muy bien a Emmett! Edward y él crecieron juntos. Son muy amigos -comentó Diana.

«Genial -pensó Isabella-. Quizá encuentre respuestas a algunas de mis preguntas.»

-Eso me han dicho -dijo-, pero no recuerdo haberle visto en la boda de Emmett y Rosalie.

-Todavía estaba en el extranjero -respondió Domingo, apareciendo por detrás con un vaso de ponche-. Te he traído algo para picar -y puso un plato con comida, un tenedor y una servilleta sobre la mesa.

-¡Gracias! ¿Decías que estaba en el extranje ro? -preguntó extrañada.

-También era marine, ¿no te lo ha contado? -respondió el joven.

-No, no me lo ha contado -contestó Isabella mi rando en dirección a la pista de baile, donde Edward y Carmen bailaban al ritmo de All _night long _de Lionel Richie.

-Abandonó el cuerpo unos meses después de que Emmett y Rosalie se casaron -añadió María Elena.

-¿En serio? No me había dicho nada -dijo Isabella observando a Edward con una sonrisa.

A él se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando vio a Isabella sentada con su madre y sus dos hermanas. « ¡Chingado! No debería haberla dejado sola», pensó. Miró a su alrededor buscando una solución. Un adolescente vestido con traje y corbata permanecía de pie junto a la pista de baile, mirando a Carmen.

-¿Quién es ése? -preguntó Edward a su sobrina. -Es Michael. Mi _chambelán _-respondió con orgullo.

Él miró a Isabella, que le sonreía.

-Pues deberías estar bailando con él, no con migo -dijo, y tomó a su sobrina de la mano y la acompañó hasta donde estaba el chico-. Disculpa, Michael, te he robado la pareja de baile. Aquí la tienes. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño -añadió Edward, y le entregó los regalos a su sobrina.

-¡Gracias, tío! -exclamó ella, mirando a su alrededor hasta localizar a su madre-. Vamos, Michael, vayamos más hacia allá -y señaló una zona del jardín fuera del alcance de los ojos vigilantes de su madre.

Con una sonrisa resplandeciente, Edward se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Isabella y las mujeres de su familia.

-¿Qué mentiras le estás contando a Isabella? -preguntó fingiendo indignación.

-Sólo le contamos las cosas buenas -respon dió su madre con una sonrisa-, como lo de los dos Corazones Púrpura, tus condecoraciones.

-No me habías dicho que habías estado en Iraq -dijo Isabella.

-Todavía no habíamos llegado a esa parte de mi vida -protestó él.

-¿Cómo era de niño, señora Masen? -pre guntó Isabella.

Edward cerró los ojos. Había olvidado que Isabella le conocía por el apellido de soltera de su madre. En la frente de la mujer, las arrugas de confusión se multiplicaron.

-No importa, mamá -intervino rápidamente Edward-, ya le contarás la historia de la familia luego. Ahora Isabella y yo vamos a bailar. Vamos, Princesa -dijo, y la cogió de la mano para levantarla de la silla.

Mientras caminaban hacia la pista de baile, Edward se dirigió al cantante del grupo.

-¿Qué tal si tocán una para que bailemos pegados?

El cantante sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y dijo algo al resto del grupo. Al instante sonaron los pri meros acordes de una versión del tema _Bailar pega _dos, de Sergio Dalma. Isabella se rió, y Edward hizo una mueca.

-Se lo ha tomado al pie de la letra -dijo, suje tando a Isabella por la cintura y acercándola a él-, pero ya me vale.

Ella se dejó llevar. Su cabeza quedaba justo de bajo de la barbilla de Edward, que respiraba el aroma de su pelo. Podía distinguir el olor a limón, a jaz mín y a vainilla. Era una fragancia muy sensual. Y se le puso dura.

Isabella suspiró y se acercó un poco más, reposan do la cabeza en su pecho, y él la estrechó con fuer za y recostó la mejilla sobre su cabello. Las curvas de ella encajaban a la perfección con sus duros músculos, y notaba cómo su polla se apretaba con tra el vientre de aquella mujer. Quería llevársela de allí y follársela hasta que ella le suplicara que para ra porque no podía más.

« ¿Qué coño te pasa, Cullen? -se preguntó-. Nunca mezclas el trabajo con tu vida personal. Nun ca traes a casa a alguien que acabas de conocer, ¿Esto es por trabajo? ¿Será que ver tanto sexo en el club te ha trastocado? ¿O es Isabella?»

Ella susurró algo que Edward no alcanzó a enten der.

-¿Qué dices, cariño? -preguntó.

Isabella apartó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró. -Puedo oír el funcionamiento de todos los en granajes de tu cabeza. ¿Por qué no te relajas y dis frutas del baile?

-Perdona, Chiquita -y se la acercó de nue vo-. Tienes razón. Hay que ser gilipollas para de jar de pensar en ti.

Edward notó que los músculos de la cara de Isabella dibujaban una sonrisa contra su pecho.

-Ahí le has dado, Masen -bromeó ella.

Ese «Masen» volvió a poner en marcha todos los engranajes de su cabeza. Tenía que sacarla de la fiesta antes de que volviera a llamar a su madre por su nombre de soltera... o, Dios no lo quisiera, a su padre. Y todavía tenían que hablar sobre el club.

La canción terminó, y Edward la miró fijamente. -Quiero irme. Vayamos a algún sitio donde podamos estar solos, ¿quieres? -dijo, y descubrió en los ojos azules de Isabella la misma voracidad que se estaba apoderando de él.

Sin decir palabra, ella asintió. Edward se acercó para darle un fugaz beso en la boca, pero nada más empezar, la boca de Isabella, liberada de tanta pasión reprimida desde que él la había recogido esa tarde, despertó en él una urgencia que hasta entonces nunca había experimentado.

El estruendo de un aplauso los devolvió a la rea lidad. Isabella interrumpió el beso y él levantó la ca beza. Estaban solos en medio de la pista de baile, rodeados por su familia y sus amigos, que aplau dían y los vitoreaban. Edward miró a Isabella. Se había puesto roja, pero intuía que no era por vergüenza. -¿Nos vamos? -propuso.

Ella le miró. Sus ojos brillaban. -Sí, vámonos.

La cogió de la mano y se la llevó de la pista. -Edward, ¿adónde vas? -preguntó Diana.

- No tienes que vigilarme -respondió él, sonriendo para quitarle hierro al comentario.

-Pero papá, Rod y Ric todavía no han vuelto con el pastel -protestó ella.

-Prometo que otro día volveré a traer a Isabella para que la conozcan.

Ella le tiró de la mano.

-Espera, quiero despedirme de tu madre -dijo.

De mala gana, Edward la acompañó a la mesa donde su madre y su otra hermana estaban sentadas. -Señora Masen, quiero darle las gracias por permitirme compartir un momento familiar tan es pecial con ustedes -dijo tendiéndole la mano-. Tiene usted una casa preciosa y una familia encan tadora.

-Mi madre se apelli... -una mirada fulminan te de la madre cortó el amago de corrección de Diana.

La mujer intercambió una mirada con Edward. Su carácter hospitalario no permitía que nadie le lleva se la contraria a un invitado en su casa, pero con los ojos le estaba diciendo que debía explicarle a Isabella cómo funcionaba en ese barrio el tema de los apelli dos. «Gracias a Dios, mamá cree que Isabella se ha confundido con mis apellidos», pensó. En ese barrio , los niños llevan primero el apellido del padre y lue go el de la madre, pero, a efectos legales, su nombre y el apellido del padre son lo único que cuenta. Así pues, él se llamaba Edward Cullen Masen, pero su ape llido «legal» era Cullen.

La madre, en lugar de estrechar la mano que le ofrecía Isabella, se levantó y le dio un abrazo. -Gracias por venir, querida. Espero que vuel vas otro día, con o sin mi hijo.

Aliviado por haber esquivado un momento complicado, Edward esperó con paciencia a que Isabella se despidiera de sus hermanas. «Hay que joderse, tenía que enarnorarme de una señorita bien educa da del sur... -Ese pensamiento le dejó de pie dra—. ¿Me he enamorado?», se preguntó. Sin es tar preparado para pensar en todo aquello delante de su madre, apretó fuerte la mano de Isabella para indicarle que se iban. Ella captó el mensaje y se apresuró a decir adiós. Edward besó a su madre en su precioso cabello blanco y ella le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia.

-Tienes que venir a ver a tu padre. Hace tiem po que no os veis.

-Lo haré, mamá, te lo prometo. La semana que Viene.

Desde el otro lado del jardín, Carmen le lanzó un beso. Llevaba puesto el collar que le había rega lado, y parecía encantada con él.

Edward dijo adiós a sus hermanas y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás. Para evitar toparse con su padre, que estaba a punto de llegar, cruzó la cocina con Isabella de la mano y fue directo al vestíbulo, no sin antes detenerse un instante para coger un tenedor y pinchar una albóndiga de una de las bandejas de la cocina. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, silbó, y _Tur_bo acudió con paso torpe a su llamada.

-Aquí tienes, chico. Celébralo tú también -dijo dejando la albóndiga en el porche y el tene dor en la repisa de una de las ventanas. Isabella sacu dió la cabeza.

-Eso no es bueno para él.

-La mayoría de las cosas no son buenas si abu samos de ellas. ¿Crees que _Túrbo _va a vivir lo sufi ciente para ver otra Edwardceañera?

-Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

-Loco por ti -dijo abrazándola.

Esta vez, al besarla le separó los labios con la lengua, y luego se la metió en la boca, acariciándo la por dentro con urgencia. Cuando terminaron, Edward jadeaba como _Turbo._

-Vámonos de una vez, no aguanto ni un minu to más sin arrancarte ese vestido.

La visita a la familia de Edward había sido una expe riencia agridulce para Isabella. Por un lado, había des cubierto que él era un ex marine al que hirieron dos veces y condecoraron en Iraq. Y lo que es más, que su familia le quería con locura. Pero, a la vez, cono cer a su madre, sus hermanas y sus sobrinos le había despertado recuerdos; recuerdos de cuando era la hija única de un padre dominante y emocionalmen te ausente. La manera de relacionarse que tenían Edward y los suyos había abierto la puerta de un rincón vacío que ella guardaba en su interior. El vacío que embargó su corazón el día que su madre murió. Alternaba sus fantasías con el cuerpazo de Edward con el anhelo de tener la familia que él tenía. Mucha fa milia, y amor y aceptación incondicionales. Mientras él robaba aquella albóndiga para el perro, Isabella se regañaba a sí misma. «Contrólate, Swan -se dijo-. Sí tienes familia. Es la familia que tú misma has ele gido: Rosalie, Emmett, Zee, Dora, tus amigos... Deja ya de compadecerte.» Luego Edward la había abrazado y besado. Un beso de los de verdad. Y ella lo había olvidado todo. El mundo se reducía al espacio que ellos dos ocupaban, y mientras sus lenguas se entre lazaban, el deseo se iba convirtiendo en una necesi dad imperante. Fue Edward quien interrumpió el beso.

-¡Vámonos ya!

Isabella notaba su erección contra su vientre. Miró a un lado y al otro para asegurarse de que nadie la veía, y le puso la mano en el paquete.

-¿A qué estás esperando, vaquero? -ronro neó-. Vamos a hacerlo -dijo apretando con sua vidad.

Edward se estremeció, e instintivamente inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, como para proteger sus ge nitales.

-Estate quieta -susurró-, ya te dije que nun ca te pondría en una situación embarazosa.

-No, lo que me dijiste es que no querías «follar y salir corriendo» -apuntó Isabella con una sonri sa-. Creo que es lo más romántico que me ha di cho un hombre en la vida.

-Me estás matando, Princesa.

-Pobrecito. No es mi intención.

Su intención era magrearle. Deslizó la mano en tre sus piernas y, muy lentamente, le acarició el muslo. Edward empezó a gemir, pero intentó recom ponerse y la agarró por la muñeca.

-Si no nos vamos ahora, mi padre y mis herma nos llegarán con ese maldito pastel y no podremos marcharnos.

-Pues vámonos de aquí -dijo Isabella apartando la mano.

Caminaron a paso acelerado hasta el coche, él le abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego se sentó tras el volante y arrancó. Antes de dos segundos ya esta ban a dos manzanas de la casa de sus padres.

Edward la cogió de la mano.

-No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de follarte -dijo.

-Espero que las mismas que tengo yo de que me folles -contestó Isabella entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Y los dos se sonrieron.

Edward giró a la derecha. Ella miró hacía adelante y se dio cuenta de que iban en dirección sur, en lugar de seguir hacia el este.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Mi casa está más cerca que la tuya. Sólo esta mos a dos manzanas.


	22. Capitulo 21

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 21_**

A Isabella le sorprendió la casa de Edward. En lugar del apartamento en el que le imaginaba, vivía en una casa tipo rancho de ladrillo rojo, construida, pro bablemente, a principios de los años sesenta. Las contraventanas y las repisas estaban pintadas de color negro, mientras que la puerta principal y la del garaje eran de color marfil. Al aproximarse a la casa, Edward sacó el mando de la puerta del garaje de debajo de su asiento. Al entrar, una luz se encendió de forma automática.

El interior del garaje de dos plazas se veía orde nado. De las paredes colgaban, organizadas sobre plafones, varias herramientas, y en las estanterías había cajas perfectamente alineadas y etiquetadas. Entraron en la casa por el cuarto de la lavadora, y tras pasar por la cocina llegaron al salón.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? -preguntó él-. Pue do abrir una botella de vino o prepararte una copa.

-Me apetece vino blanco, si tienes.

-Ahora te lo sirvo. Echa un vistazo por ahí, si quieres.

A Isabella la casa le recordaba a aquellas exposi ciones de las tiendas de diseño. Los muebles eran cómodos y bonitos, pero parecía que nadie viviera allí; no había plantas por ninguna parte. Recorrió las estancias: comedor, estudio, habitación de invi tados, dormitorio...

Cuando Edward volvió, la encontró ante la doble puerta acristalada del dormitorio, mirando hacia el jardín. Había encendido la luz exterior, que ilumi naba el porche de madera y la piscina, rodeada por una valla de unos cuatro metros de altura.

-¿Nos sentamos fuera? -preguntó mientras cogía la copa de vino de las manos de Edward. -Claro -accedió él, colocando la botella de vino y la otra copa sobre un mueble cercano. Al canzó una llave de la repisa superior de la puerta y abrió el cerrojo.

En el patio se estaba bien, el aire era cálido y agradable. Isabella eligió una tumbona con cojines para sentarse y Edward se acercó a ella con una silla de teca. Había plantados frente a la valla grandes matorrales de evónimo que rodeaban el jardín y aumentaban la sensación de intimidad.

-Esta casa es preciosa. ¿Hace mucho que la compraste?

-Unos siete meses, cuando regresé a Dallas. Me salió bastante bien de precio porque sólo tiene un baño. La mayoría de los compradores que tenía eran familias que buscaban una casa con dos o tres baños -dudó unos instantes-, pero no vengo mucho por aquí, tengo un apartamento cerca del club.

Isabella bebió un poco de vino y levantó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Riesling?

-Si, dijiste vino blanco; no especificaste si que rías Chardonnay -dijo él-, pero puedo traerte otra copa si prefieres...

-No, me gusta este vino.

-Me alegro. Pasé una temporada convaleciente en una base en Alemania. Y mis primeras salidas fueron excursiones al valle del Rin. Allí aprendí a apreciar los vinos riesling.

-¡Eres una caja de sorpresas! -exclamó Isabella tomando otro sorbo de vino.

Edward frunció el ceño y, por unos instantes, ella pensó que iba a decirle algo. Pero se equivocó. Sin decir nada, dejó su copa en el suelo y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

-Pero ¿qué haces? -exclamó Isabella.

Voy a bañarme en bolas -contestó mientras se descalzaba, se bajaba los pantalones y empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

-¡Estás como una cabra!

-Es muy probable -afirmó Edward, y dejó la ca misa sobre la silla.

Isabella contemplaba cómo se desnudaba, disfru tando de las vistas, aunque se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba una cartuchera en la pier na derecha, que dejó en el suelo junto los pantalo nes.

Estaba buenísimo, allí de pie, en calzoncillos y con el reloj de pulsera todavía puesto. Su torso, fino y esculpido; sus abdominales, prietos y definidos... Los tatuajes le hacían todavía más sexy. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa y se agachó para quitarse los calzoncillos. Su polla salió disparada, apuntando hacia Isabella. Ella no podía mirar a otro sitio, y su inclinó hacia adelante, atraída por aquella verga.

-¡Si pretendes hacer algo conmigo, primero tendrás que atraparme! -exclamó Edward. Y dán dose media vuelta, se lanzó de cabeza a la piscina con un movimiento limpio y preciso.

Isabella tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo a aquel culo increíble antes de que el resto del cuerpazo desapareciera en el agua. No recordaba haberse le vantado, pero al momento se encontró de pie, al borde de la piscina, viéndole nadar. Cortaba el agua como un delfín, sin salpicar demasiado, sin movi mientos innecesarios. Edward era el animal más her moso que había visto en su vida.

Cuando llegó a la parte que no cubría, se puso de pie y apoyó la espalda en la pared, extendiendo los brazos a lo largo del borde de la piscina. Su cuerpo flotaba suavemente.

-Aquí me tienes...

Consciente de que él no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Isabella se agachó para desabrocharse las sandalias. Calculando cada movimiento, se quitó primero una y luego la otra. Al incorporarse de nuevo, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, como desperezándose; así sus pechos presionaban el tejido del vestido. Ya tenía los pezones duros. Le miró con disimulo. «Sí, no me quita los ojos de en cima.» Seguidamente, se desabrochó el cinturón del vestido. Sus movimientos eran lentos, como si realizara un ritual. Dejó el cinturón sobre la silla, se inclinó para coger el vestido color burdeos por el dobladillo y, despacio, muy despacio, fue subién doselo, revelando poco a poco sus muslos, las bra guitas, su vientre liso y los pechos. Cuando final mente se quitó el vestido y lo dejó sobre la tumbo na, se volvió para mirar qué estaba haciendo Edward, pero... ya no estaba allí.

Durante los escasos segundos en los que se quita ba el vestido, él se le había acercado y ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, con los brazos apoya dos sobre el borde de la piscina, observándola. Su mirada, oscura y hambrienta, hizo que Isabella se es tremeciera. Parecía un depredador al acecho. Ella se quedó de pie delante de él, casi desnuda, y esperó unos segundos antes de bajarse las braguitas.

-Cariño -susurró él-, estás para comerte. -Pues estamos empatados -replicó ella con una sonrisa-, porque me muero de ganas de vol ver a probarte.

Edward dio un respingo, como si alguien hubiera tirado de un hilo invisible.

-Chiquita, ven conmigo ahora mismo. -Y si no, ¿qué?

Edward apoyó las manos en el borde de la piscina y, con un movimiento ágil, salió del agua. Ella re trocedió con un gritito, encantada de ver a Edward ante ella, chorreando agua por todas partes. Pare cía un dios del mar que había venido a por su víc tima del sacrificio. Isabella se había quedado de pie dra. « ¡Madre mía, está como un tren!», pensó. Edward dio un paso hacia ella, que estaba sin aliento, y le puso las manos en la cintura. Ella casi podía ver el vapor emanando de aquel cuerpazo caliente y excitado. La cogió en brazos, dio media vuelta y... la tiró a la piscina y Isabella chilló como una loca mientras volaba por los aires y cayó al agua con la boca abierta, así que tragó agua y se hundió. Tras un chapoteo frenético, recuperó la calma para nadar, a la vez que escupía agua dorada. « ¡Se va a enterar de quién soy!», se dijo mirando enfurruñada hacia el punto desde donde la había lanzado. Pero Edward ya no estaba allí. Siguió nadando, despacio, mientras le buscaba con la mirada y, de repente, él emergió a su lado. -¡Tú, cabr...! -masculló Isabella.

Edward la rodeó con un brazo y la acercó hacia sí, haciéndola callar con un beso. La abrazaba con tanta fuerza que los pechos de ella se aplastaban contra su torso fornido. Su polla había quedado atrapada entre ambos cuerpos, y Isabella la sentía pal pitar contra su vientre. Sin soltar a su presa, Edward nadó hasta la parte de la piscina que no cubría. Ya con el agua por debajo de las caderas, se puso en pie y la soltó. Sus manos subieron enseguida desde la cintura hasta los pechos.

-Isabella, eres preciosa.

-Sobre todo ahora que me has estropeado el peinado -protestó ella intentando arreglar aquel desastre.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y lamió una de las gotas que le corrían cuello abajo.

-Siempre vas tan arreglada y tan puesta que quiero ser el único que pueda ver a la mujer salvaje que escondes.

Isabella se olvidó de su pelo y apoyó Los antebrazos sobre el pecho desnudo de él. Su Piel ardía. Con un dedo, resiguió el dibujo de uno de los tatuajes.

No acababa de distinguir si aquellas líneas negras formaban un cuchillo con muchas hojas o un de monio con escamas.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó.

-Es un dios antiguo llamado Quetzalcoatl. -¿Y qué tipo de ser es? -insistió Isabella-. Pa rece una serpiente, pero no entiendo qué son esas cosas que le salen. ¿Son aletas?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No, son plumas -dijo-. Quetzalcoatl era conocido como la Serpiente Emplumada. -¿Dónde?

-Quetzalcoatl forma parte de la cultura maya y de la azteca -le explicó él mientras le acariciaba la muñeca con gesto ausente-. Los indios hopi, en Arizona, adoran a una divinidad parecida.

Isabella quería comprenderle. «Quizá sus tatuajes me ayuden a conocerle mejor.»

-¿Y por qué te lo tatuaste?

-Cuando estaba en el extranjero, a veces a mi unidad le asignaban patrullar por las calles -su mirada se perdió por encima del hombro de Isabella, como si mirara algo en la lejanía-. Siempre era peligroso, y si lográbamos acabar nuestro turno sin perder a ningún compañero, lo celebrábamos ta tuándonos... -Se quedó en silencio.

Isabella volvió a repetir su pregunta. -Pero ¿por qué este dibujo?

-Mis compañeros se tatuaban chorradas. Nom bres de mujeres, sitios en los que habían estado, cosas que habían hecho... -dijo sacudiendo la ca beza-. Yo elegí los símbolos de la cultura donde creci -la miró fijamente-. Quizá así contaría con la fuerza de mi gente.

-Pues parece que funcionó. Volviste a casa. Edward asintió.

-Sí. Y doy las gracias al dios que sea que me trajo de vuelta para tenerte -dijo, y sujetó su cara con ambas manos y la besó.

Sus labios eran suaves, y el beso fue dulce. Aque lla boca empezaba a resultarle familiar. «Es como si ya le conociera sin conocerle. -Isabella se abrazó más a él, ansiosa por sentir aquella piel caliente-. Hasta ahora no era consciente de cómo necesito tocar y que me toquen. Es algo que he echado de menos mucho tiempo. -La calidez de Edward la reconforta ba-. Sé que cuando tengo hambre, quiero comer: pero nunca había sido consciente de que mi cuerpo podía estar hambriento de otro cuerpo.» Sin avisar la, Edward la cogió en brazos y la sacó del agua. Recelosa aún por la experiencia anterior, Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para que no volviera a lanzarla a la piscina, pero él se dirigió a la escalinata para salir. Caminó con ella en brazos por el porche hasta una tumbona y la dejó encima con cuidado.


	23. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capitulo 22_**

-Estoy empapada -protestó Isabella.

-El agua se seca -replicó Edward, arrodillándo se entre sus piernas. Le deslizó las manos por los muslos hasta la entrepierna y empezó a juguetear con los rizos de su pubis.

Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que quería saber lo todo de aquel hombre. « ¿Tenía un juguete favorito cuando era niño? ¿A qué edad dio su primer beso a una chica? ¿Por qué se había alistado en los marines? ¿Y aquella cicatriz de la cara?» -¿Dónde te hiciste esto? ¿En el extranjero? -le preguntó mientras se la acariciaba.

Edward hizo un gesto para apartarse, pero se que dó quieto y se dejó acariciar la cicatriz. Isabella la recorrió desde la sien hasta la mandíbula.

-Sí, en un control a las afueras de Fallujah. -¿Hirieron a alguien más?

-A un chaval llamado Mal Meyers. Él me apar tó de la trayectoria de la bala. Me salvo la vida..., pero perdió la suya. -Edward negó con la cabeza-. No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Sus dedos se enredaban en los rizos púbicos de Isabella.

-Siempre me han gustado las castañas -el cambio de tema no podía ser menos sutil.

Aunque ella quería saber más cosas, entendió que no podía presionarle demasiado. Seguro que se las contaría, pero a su debido tiempo. Además, él había hecho lo mismo con ella; había esperado a que estuviera preparada para contarle lo de Dale. «Muy bien, cambiemos de tema», se dijo.

-Haz algo por mí -pidió Isabella.

-¿Qué? -su tono era receloso.

-Cuéntame un acto sexual que nunca hayas hecho con otra mujer. Quiero hacer algo contigo que nadie haya hecho antes.

Isabella observó el desfile de expresiones en la cara de Edward: sorpresa, alivio y una repentina intensi dad.

-Princesa, odio decirte esto, pero lo he hecho casi todo. Al menos, por lo que a mujeres se refiere. Y lo de los animales no me pone nada.

-Ah..., vaya. Entonces me parece que no voy a ayudarte a descubrir nada nuevo -de repente, se sintió ridícula.

Él le sostuvo la barbilla y le levantó la cara. -Cuando estoy contigo, todo lo que hacemos me parece nuevo. Y aunque no sea la primera vez, es siempre la mejor.

«Es un encanto.» Aunque solo lo hubiera dicho por quedar bien, ella se sentía mejor. De pronto, algo ensombreció la expresión de Edward, pero desa pareció antes de que Isabella pudiera saber qué era. -¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó. -En nada, no pasa nada -respondió él negan do con la cabeza.

-Sí, algo pasa. Te lo noto en la cara. Cuéntame lo -le exigió Isabella dándole unos golpecitos en el torso con el dedo índice.

-Cuando me retiré del servicio, mis compañe ros de unidad me organizaron una fiesta de despe dida -dijo sin estar muy seguro de continuar con la historia.

-No me dejes a medias, sigue.

-Un par de ellos siempre se quejaban de que yo era un ligón y lo tenía todo muy fácil. Para to marme el pelo, me regalaron una caja llena de ju guetitos anales con una tarjetita en la que habían escrito: « ¡Que te den!» Todavía guardo esa caja. Nunca he usado los juguetes...

Aunque Edward lo contaba sin darle mucha im portancia, ella intuía que la idea de meter su polla, aquella polla enorme, por su culito era algo que le apetecía mucho. «Muy bien, Swan -se dijo-. Tú te lo has buscado. ¿Y ahora, qué?» Isabella se quedó muda. No sabía qué decir. El le acarició la nariz con un dedo.

-Eh, no pasa nada. ¿Para qué probar la puerta trasera si la principal es tan gustosa?

-No, no. Yo he empezado esto -dijo ella ne gando con la cabeza-. Sólo es que... yo... nunca lo he hecho por detrás.

Edward negó con la cabeza a su vez.

-Olvida lo que he dicho. He hablado sin pensar. -¿Y en esa caja hay botes de lubricante? -pre guntó ella irguiéndose en la tumbona.

El se levantó.

-Cariño, de veras que agradezco que quieras complacerme, pero no esta noche.

-¿Por qué no? -Cuanto más reacio se mostra ba él, más decidida estaba ella. «Todo el mundo lo hace. No puede ser tan malo», pensó-. ¿Tienes gel lubricante?

Edward la miró con expresión crispada, lo que no era, ni mucho menos, lo que ella esperaba. -¿Ocurre algo?

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo él muy serio-. Y preferiría hacerlo antes de que demos un paso como..., como... -le fallaba la voz.

-¿Como el sexo anal? -preguntó Isabella. « ¡Oh, no, quiere romper conmigo! No, todavía no. ¡No estoy preparada!» Sintió que el miedo, como un puño de acero, apresaba su corazón.

-Sí -respondió Edward pasándole una toalla-. No quiero que pienses que me he aprovechado de ti o que te he engañado.

Isabella cogió la toalla con dedos temblorosos. « ¿En gañado? ¡Oh, no! Está intentando decirme que creía haberme dejado claro que esto era sólo un rollo de una noche. Le he asustado hablando de hacer cosas con él que nadie haya hecho antes. Como si le estu viera entregando mi virginidad o algo así. ¡Mira que llegas a ser idiota, Swan!» Se tambaleó y él la sujetó por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Estoy bien. Sólo es que me he levantado demasiado deprisa. -Se apartó de él y se secó con la toalla-. Necesito mi ropa. ¿Me la alcanzas, por favor? Tengo frío.

-Deja que te traiga algo que te abrigue -dijo él. Se acercó a un pequeño armario exterior y sacó un albornoz blanco. Volvió junto a ella y se lo puso por encima de los hombros.

Isabella estaba tan desesperada por cubrir su des nudez, su vulnerabilidad, que aceptó el albornoz y la ayuda de Edward para ponérselo. La prenda olía a él, y ella quería hundir la cara en aquel fragante tejido, respirar una vez más aquel aroma reconfor tante, casi familiar ya. El la envolvió con el albor noz y le abrochó el cinturón con fuerza.

-Deja que te prepare una taza de café. Lo sien to, pero no tengo té.

-Estoy bien -dijo ella buscando sus sanda lias-. Has dicho que querías hablar, ¿no? -«Cuan to antes terminemos, antes me podré marchar», pensó.

Se agachó para recoger una de sus sandalias de debajo de la tumbona. El no contestó. Isabella alcan zó la segunda sandalia y, desde el suelo, miró a Edward. La estaba observando, y sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y desesperación.

-¿Edward? -De pronto Isabella había olvidado sus sandalias y la idea de marcharse pitando. Por la cara que él ponía, pensó que quizá había malinterpreta do sus palabras. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero es taba segura-. Edward, ¿algo va mal?

-Te vas a ir... -Su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba triste porque ella se iba.

-Creía que querías que me fuera... -dijo Isabella.

-¿Y por qué creíste eso? -Por su cara y por sus gestos, era evidente que no entendía lo que es taba pasando.

-No importa. -Isabella se sintió aliviada. Soltó la sandalia y, cogiendo a Edward por el brazo, le llevó hasta la escalinata que se adentraba en la piscina. Levantándose un poco el albornoz para no mojar lo, se sentó en el primer escalón y, con una palma dita en el suelo, le indicó a Edward que se sentara a su lado-. Siéntate y hablemos.

-Pero bueno, Isabella, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó él. Sin darle importancia a su desnudez, se sentó a su lado-. Me pides que te folle por el culo y a los dos minutos estás buscando tus sandalias como una loca para marcharte pitando.

Ella calló, dudando. No quería admitir su mie do a que Edward quisiera romper con ella.

-Ha sido un malentendido. No pasa nada -en lugar de mirarle a los ojos, mantenía la mirada per dida en el agua.

Edward la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a mi rarle a la cara.

-Sé que te he asustado. Lo he visto en tus ojos. Pero ¿qué he hecho? -Le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos para verle la cara-. Cuéntame qué es lo que he dicho para asustarte.

Su voz sonaba sincera, y lo que decía, también. «Tengo que contárselo», se dijo Isabella mirándole a los ojos.

-Cuando has dicho que teníamos que hablar..., creía que me ibas a decir que teníamos que dejarlo. Edward frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. -¿Estás enfadado conmigo? -preguntó ella. El suspiró y apartó los dedos de la barbilla de Isabella.

-No, no estoy enfadado. Me has dejado de pie dra. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que pienses que soy tan hijo de puta?

-No pienso que seas un hijo de puta.

-No, claro, pensabas que te iba a echar dos polvos para luego decirte que te fueras.

Isabella hizo un mohín de disgusto. «Dicho así, suena fatal», pensó.

-No eres tú, Edward. Soy yo. No me gusta que me dejen.

-Eso no tiene sentido -dijo él-. Desde que nos conocemos, todo lo que sé de ti es que casi siempre estás sola. Pasas más tiempo sin tener relaciones que disfrutando de la compañía de alguien.

Isabella se retorció bajo su mirada inquisitiva. -Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola. He estado sola desde los once años -dijo mirando al suelo-. Pero no soporto que me dejen sola, que alguien se vaya de mi vida.

-¿Quieres decir que lo que no soportas es que alguien rompa contigo? ¿Llevas peor eso que el he cho de estar sola?

Isabella asintió sin decir nada.

-No te gusta que rompan contigo porque... -la voz de Edward se hizo más lejana mientras iba pensando en lo que decía-. Dices que has estado sola desde los once años. Esa es la edad que tenías cuando murió tu madre, ¿verdad? Y no pudiste impedir aquella ruptura -su voz se afianzó con la certeza de sus ideas-. Si tú te vas antes, te ahorras el disgusto. Quieres decidir cuándo y dónde rom per, que no te pille desprevenida.

-Quizá sea eso... -admitió, reacia. « ¡Mierda! Debo de parecer una zorra quejica y controlado ra», pensó.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza y acercó la cara de Isabella a su pecho.

-Ay, Chiquita, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? -No lo sé -susurró ella mientras una oleada de alivio recorría su cuerpo. «Está bien. Me ha lla mado "Chiquita".» Isabella se puso cómoda, dispo niéndose a disfrutar de la calidez de Edward y de su aroma a sándalo, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con su mejilla.

-Todavía tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué? -Ahora ella ya no temía esa conversación. «Mientras sigamos juntos, podemos hablar de lo que quieras.»

-Sobre Aro Volturi. Sabe quién eres, Isabella. Ella se apartó de golpe. Alarmada, escudriñó la cara de Edward en busca de más información.

- ¿Cómo? Tú no se lo has dicho -era una afir mación, no una pregunta. Estaba segura de que él no la traicionaría.

-No. Yo no le he dicho nada. Rubén anotó tu número de matrícula el miércoles por la noche esta mañana Volturiya sabía tu nombre y que eras periodista.

-Columnista -le corrigió Isabella sin pensar, in tentando procesar toda aquella información. « ¿Sabrá Volturilo de Consuelo?»-. ¿Qué sabe exacta mente?

-Sabe lo mismo que yo -dijo Edward, dándole un toquecito en la nariz para reclamar su aten ción-, que planeas escribir un reportaje sobre su club. Y está pensando en la manera de impedírtelo.

-Y siendo realistas, ¿cómo puede impedírme lo? -preguntó Isabella-. ¿Va a sobornarme o a amenazarme de alguna manera?

-No le menosprecies. Volturies implacable. Me ha pedido que te lleve a verlo esta noche.

La expresión de Edward era dura coma el granito. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Isabella. -¿Llevarme a verlo? ¿Para qué?

-Supongo que de momento quiere asustarte. No tengo pruebas, pero he oído a más de una persona decir que Aro sabe cómo hacer «desaparecer» a la gente que se entromete en sus asuntos.

-¿Quieres decir que es capaz de matarme? -la indignación hizo que subiera el tono de voz.

-Sí lo cree necesario, lo hará. Es un vaquero de Sinaloa.

-No lo entiendo. -Si Edward intentaba asustar la, lo estaba consiguiendo-. ¿Qué es un «vaquero de Sinaloa»?

-Sinaloa es uno de los treinta y un estados de México. Es la cuna del cártel mexicano del narco tráfico. La mayor parte de la cocaína y la heroína que cruzan la frontera con Estados Unidos viene de Sinaloa.

-¿Es un narcotraficante? Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Es traficante, pero no estoy seguro de que tra fique con drogas.

-¿Y con qué otra cosa podría traficar? -el miedo iba dejando paso a su instinto periodístico.

-No importa -dijo Edward, evidentemente dis gustado-. No soy una fuente más para tu maldito reportaje. Lo que intento es protegerte.

Se puso en pie, se ató una toalla a la cintura y se sirvió otra copa de vino, que se bebió de un trago. Isabella siguió pensando en algo que decir para que los nervios no pudieran con ella.

-El cinturón que lleva Volturi, esa hebilla..., lleva algo grabado. ¿Es algún símbolo relacionado con el narcotráfico?

De espaldas a ella, Edward respondió. -Sólo lleva grabadas tres letras: W-B-P.

-¿W-B-P? -Isabella se esforzaba por dar con la combinación adecuada de letras y palabras-. Lo único que se me ocurre es lo que pones al final de una carta en inglés, pidiendo, por favor, que te contesten: _write back please._

Se puso también de pie, sujetando el albornoz para que no se mojara.

-Edward, ¿qué significan esas letras?

_-Wetback Power, _«el poder de los espaldas mojadas». Es el lema de los vaqueros de Sinaloa.

Se volvió para mirarla.

-Basta de juegos, Isabella. Esto es muy serio. Cuéntame qué estabas haciendo en la cocina el miércoles por la noche.

Ella lo miró desafiante.

-Compartir es cosa de dos, Edward. He estado en casa de tus padres, tu familia me ha contado lo de tu carrera militar, y tú me has contado que tu padre tiene un negocio relacionado con la cons trucción. No me trago todo ese rollo de que no has podido encontrar otro trabajo que no sea el de jefe de seguridad en un burdel. -Dio un paso hacia adelante y le golpeó el pecho con el dedo índice-. Si quieres que hable, habla tú primero.

* * *

**MI opinión personal **

**Isabella ya deja el reportaje y quédate con Edward, solo te complicas la vida**


	24. Capitulo 23

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 23_**

Edward había topado con la mirada decidida de Isabella. Con las pintas que llevaba -descalza, vestida con un Albornoz que le iba enorme y con el pelo hecho un desastre-, podía parecer ridícula, pero la verdad era que imponía más que el perro guardián de su padre. Se esforzó por reprimir una sonrisa por miedo a que ella le metiera la mano bajo la toalla y le arrancara los huevos de cuajo. «El caso es que tiene razón», pensó. Él le estaba exigiendo que le contase todo lo que quería saber, pero sin embargo él no soltaba prenda. Su concepto de juego limpio se daba de bruces con su sentido del deber.

De repente recordó la carta que Emmett le había mandado cuando todavía servía en el extranjero con tándole que acababa de conocer a Rosalie. Aunque no recordaba todo lo que decía la carta, había un fragmento que no se le habla borrado jamás de la cabeza: «No sé qué me pasa con esa chica, Edward. He estado con mujeres mucho más guapas, pero nunca había estado con ninguna que me volviera loco como Rosalie. Nada más mirarla sé que estoy dispuesto a hacer o decir lo que ella quiera para hacerla feliz. Y, además, me pone cachondo con sólo mirarme.»

Allí de pie, con Isabella echándole la bronca, Edward sintió que algo le hermanaba a su gran amigo de la infancia. En cuarenta y ocho horas, aquel adorable tor bellino había entrado en su vida y en sus pensamien tos como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho nunca.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos, Edward? ¿Tú me cuentas lo tuvo y yo te cuento lo mío, o pasamos de lo de compartir?-preguntó ella.

-Tú ganas -dijo él, que sonrió abiertamente al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Isabella. Se había puesto tan chula que no esperaba que él acabara rindiéndose.

La cogió de la mano y la hizo entrar en la casa. Una vez dentro, le señaló el sofá. Ella se sentó sin abrir la boca y él se apoyó en el brazo de su sillón favorito, que estaba enfrente.

-Isabella, soy policía de Dallas y estoy infiltrado en el club de Volturi para vigilarle.

Edward notó que aquello, al mismo tiempo que la tranquilizaba, encendía aún más su curiosidad. -¿Vigilarle para qué?

-Sospechamos que introduce inmigrantes ilegales en el país.

-Eso no es asunto de la policía de Dallas -dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

«Es rápida», pensó, dándose cuenta de que su comentario le había molestado.

-Tienes razón. Es una investigación federal compartida con el FBI y La Migra.

-¿La Migra? ¿Inmigración?

-Exacto. La Oficina de Inmigración y Adua nas. La investigación requería soporte local, y yo era la persona adecuada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te convierte en la persona adecuada? -preguntó Isabella ladeando la ca beza como un pajarillo curioso.

-Era policía militar en Iraq. Acabo de volver. Mi experiencia y la recomendación de Emmett hicieron que el Departamento de Policía de Dallas me diera un trabajo. Me habían asignado esta misión incluso antes de pisar la comisaría del distrito.

-¿Es porque tienes costubres mexicanas?

-En parte sí. También existía la sospecha de que Volturi podía tener un infiltrado en el departamento, y el hecho de que yo acabara de volver de Iraq y que nadie me tuviera muy visto me hacía el hombre perfecto para esta investigación. -Dudó durante unos segundos-. Mi nombre real es Edward Cullen Masen.

A Isabella se le encendió una bombilla mientras procesaba la información.

-¡Claro! Por eso tu madre...

-Sí, mi hermana Diana quería corregirte... -dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Pero Isabella no deseaba cambiar de tema. -Entonces, ¿tus cargos por agresión son parte del montaje?

-Sí. Me encerraron en la misma celda que a uno de los socios de Volturi. Tuve un golpe de suerte cuando cuatro miembros de la BGF acorralaron a Filip en el lavabo.

-¿BGF?

-Las siglas en inglés de la Black Guerrilla Family, una banda formada en las cárceles de California, -Edward se puso cómodo—. Ya sabes lo peligrosa que es una prisión. Los internos tienden a organizarse en bandas de corte racial para prote gerse. La BGF sorprendió a Filip solo en el lavabo. Le habían tumbado en el suelo y le estaban patean do; los cuatro. Le rompí el brazo a uno y le di un rodillazo en los huevos a otro, el tercero salió corriendo y al cuarto le metí la cabeza en un váter. -Edward sonrió al recordarlo.

Isabella empezó a temblar. «Con cuidado, Cullen. La estás asustando», se dijo. Y continuó hablando. -Un mes más tarde, cuando me soltaron, había un Cadillac esperándome a las puertas de la prisión para llevarme ante Volturi.

-¿Y te ofreció trabajo?

-Sí. Todo iba genial hasta el miércoles, cuando tú apareciste.

Isabella puso mala cara.

-Edward, no es justo que digas eso. No he hecho nada para poner en peligro tu misión.

Él se acercó a ella para cogerle las manos. -Isabella, ya sé que no pretendías crearme pro blemas, pero todo lo que haga que Volturi se fije demasiado en mí... o en ti pone en peligro mi misión.

Ella levanto la barbilla con aquel gesto orgullo so tan suyo un gesto que a él ya le resultaba fami liar,

-Edward, no eres el único que tiene un trabajo.

-Lo sé, Chiquita. Y espero que entiendas que podrían despedirme por lo que te acabo de contar. La mirada de Isabella se suavizó. Su mano acarició la de Edward.

-Lo sé -dijo ella.

-Muy, bien. Y ahora te toca a ti. ¿Qué hacías en la cocina el miércoles por la noche?

Se mordió los labios, pero Edward intuyó que esta ba decidida a hablar.

-Había quedado con alguien para que me pa sara información.

-¿Alguien que trabaja en el club? Isabella asintió.

-Una de las cocineras, Consuelo. Se escondió cuando Volturi entró en la cocina.

-¿Has vuelto a contactar con ella desde entonces?

Ella volvió a asentir.

-Sí, hablé con ella anoche. Está muy asustada. -¡Ya puede estarlo! Si Aro descubre que le ha traicionado, puede darse por muerta.

La cara de Isabella se ensombreció. Edward supo que sus palabras habían dado en el blanco. Aunque sólo hacía cuarenta y ocho horas que la conocía, sabía que la idea de arriesgar la vida de Consuelo la preocupaba mucho. Resistió el impulso de consolarla. «Esto no es un juego. No se trata de hacer un reportaje sobre juguetitos sexuales. Isabella podría salir mal parada... o algo peor.»

-¿Qué te ha contado Consuelo hasta ahora?

-Nada. Iba a enseñarme el club y a responder a mis preguntas el miércoles por la noche. -¿Cuándo vas a volver a contactar con ella? -Decidí dejarla en paz un par de días, para que se calmase. Pensaba llamarla mañana.

Edward percibía su inseguridad en sus palabras «Bien. Le afecta lo que le digo. —Respiró profundamente antes de continuar-. Con cuidado. Es capaz de montarte un pollo si nota que la tratas de forma condescendiente.»

-Isabella, colaboremos en esto. Trabaja conmigo y te aseguro que, en cuanto todo termine, tendrás la exclusiva.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Y acceso a toda la información mientras tú investigas? -preguntó.

-Sí, pero con la condición de que no publiques nada hasta que esto haya terminado -dijo Edward. «El teniente me matará si se entera de esto», pensó.

Isabella le soltó las manos mientras reconsideraba su oferta. Él esperaba con los brazos cruzados. «Por favor, Dios, échame una mano», se dijo, dán dose cuenta de que tenía la boca seca.

-Muy bien -dijo Isabella finalmente-. Colabo raré contigo.

El pareció relajarse de inmediato.

-Es tarde, debería irme a casa -dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba.

-No. No te vayas -suplicó Edward poniéndose de pie. La toalla empezaba a caérsele; se la volvió a sujetar en la cintura-. Quédate a dormir-dijo a la vez que la abrazaba.

Isabella no se entregó al abrazo, aunque tampoco se apartó.

-Te quiero en mi cama, a mi lado, esta noche -dijo él acariciándole el cabello despeinado-. Ma ñana es sábado. No tienes que trabajar. Quédate.

Ella le puso las manos en la cintura y, de punti llas, le dio un beso.

-Vale, me quedo.

Y se fueron juntos al dormitorio.

Edward abrió el armario y sacó la parte de arriba de un pijama de manga larga abotonado por delan te y una camiseta.

-Señora, elija su camisón -dijo mostrándole ambas piezas.

Sin dudarlo, ella eligió el pijama. -Este, gracias.

Contento por la elección, Edward le indicó dónde estaba el baño.

-Las damas primero.

Isabella le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa antes de desa parecer.

Edward volvió al porche para recoger su ropa y la cartuchera. Cerró la puerta que daba a la piscina, pero dejó encendidas las luces exteriores para que iluminaran el dormitorio. Como era costumbre en él, depositó la cartuchera en la mesilla de noche. La Glock ya estaba guardada en el cajón de abajo.

Tras retirar el edredón, se sentó en el borde de la cama y esperó a Isabella. «Tengo la nevera vacía -pen só-. Tendremos que salir a desayunar fuera. La lle varé al café Brasil.» La puerta del baño se abrió, y ella salió. Con la luz del baño y sin maquillaje, su cara se veía joven e inocente. El pijama, y te le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y parecía que se lo ha bía prestado su padre, reforzaba aún más esa ima gen. Edward sintió que le embargaba la ternura.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? -preguntó él.

-¿Qué? Pues... el veintisiete de abril. ¿Y el tuyo?

-El once de noviembre. Tengo treinta y cuatro. ¿Y tú?

-Acabo de cumplir treinta y dos -dijo acer cándose a la cama.

-¿Has estado casada? –

-No. ¿Y tú?

-No. Nunca he conocido a una mujer con la que me viera casado.

Isabella se plantó delante de él, tan cerca que sus muslos rozaban las rodillas de Edward.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

El separó las piernas para que ella se acercara todavía más.

-Mis padres llevan casados casi cuarenta y cinco años. Hace cuarenta y dos, cuando Diana tenía diecio cho meses y mi madre estaba embarazada de Rod, se liaron la manta a la cabeza y vinieron a vivir a este país, pensando en darles una vida mejor a sus hijos -mientras hablaba le rodeó la cintura con los bra zos-. Mi madre no quería dejar a sus padres y a sus hermanos y hermanas para irse a otro país del que no conocía ni el idioma, pero confió en mi padre -al decir esto, recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Isabella-, y yo estoy buscando una mujer igual de valiente.

Ella le acarició el cabello.

-A tu madre no le importó sacrificarse por el sueño de tu padre.

Edward notó algo raro en su tono de voz. ¿Qué hay de tus padres? -preguntó.

-Mi padre tenía un sueño, pero su sueño era lo único que importaba. Mi madre y yo éramos algo secundario... -Sí, el tono de Isabella se había vuelto amargo. Una señal de alerta se disparó en la cabeza de Edward. -Chiquita, ¿de qué murió tu madre?

Ella no respondió enseguida, y a él se le encogió el corazón. Se apartó de ella para poder mirarla a la cara.

-¿Isabella?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto desafiante. Edward adivinó lo que iba a decir.

-Se suicidó. Esperó a que me fuera a la escuela, subió a su dormitorio y se tragó un bote entero de somníferos.

* * *

**Y mi Ed es policía mmm me da ideas jaja no es cierto**

**Chicas malas y buenas noticias cual quieren primero?**

**Las buenas es que entre hoy y mañana termino esta adaptación, y la próxima semana termino de colocar la de si fueras mio y terminar la de Novio ****inventado.**

**La mala es que me voy de vacaciones a visitar a mi tia por una semana, no se si el próximo fin de semana o en 2 semanas no creo subir nada hasta regresar asi que estar en pausa por 2 semanas.**

**Asi que disfrútenme que me les voy **


	25. Capitulo 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 24_**

"Todo encajaba: el miedo de Isabella al abandono, su actitud competitiva frente a su padre, sus ansías por triunfar...

-Lo siento mucho -dijo él acariciándole la mejilla.

Ya no quedaba nada de la actitud desafiante de antes y tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Como, a mediodía, mi madre todavía no había bajado de su habitación, la criada fue a buscar la y la encontró muerta.

Edward atrapó una lágrima con el dedo.

-No llores, Chiquita. Siento haber sacado el tema. No quisiera hacerte daño por nada del mundo. Isabella se frotó los ojos.

-No es culpa tuya. Es sólo que... -se sorbió la nariz-, es sólo que intento no pensar mucho en ello... porque, cada vez que me acuerdo, pasa esto -las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse de sus ojos.

Edward la sentó sobre su regazo y la meció entre sus brazos. Isabella se dejó llevar, recostándose sobre su pecho desnudo mientras él la acunaba, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, En la habitación se había hecho el silencio, sólo se oía de vez en cuando algún sollozo aislado de Isabella. A Edward le sorprendía aque lla manera tan silenciosa de llorar. « ¿Lloraba así cuando era niña, para que nadie la oyera?», se pre gunto. Isabella tosió, pero incluso su tos sonaba apaga da. Cada vez que temblaba, él la abrazaba con más fuerza.

El reloj de la mesilla de noche iba sumando mi nutos, uno tras otro, y poco a poco el cuerpo de Isabella se fue relajando en los brazos de Edward. «Se ha quedado dormida.» Moviéndose muy despacito, la tumbó sobre la cama. Ella murmuró algo y se agitó, intranquila, y él se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que se relajara. Cuando volvió a dormirse, se fue de pun tillas al baño. Se preparó para ir la cama sin entre tenerse demasiado, no quería dejarla sola mucho rato. Dudó si dejar o no encendida la luz del baño, y como no quería que se despertara a medianoche sin saber dónde estaba, decidió no apagarla, aunque entornó la puerta. Se metió en ha cama y abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de Isabella desde atrás. -Duerme bien, Chiquita -susurró.

Y, al cabo de un par de minutos, se quedó pro fundamente dormido.

Isabella se despertó con los ojos hinchados y mucho dolor de cabeza. Tuvo un momento de pánico. « ¡Ésta no es mi cama! ¿Dónde estoy?» Un hombre desnudo estaba abrazado a ella; con una mano apoyada sobre su cadera y una pierna peluda aprisionándole la pantorrilla... Pero no era un hombre cualquiera; el olor de Edward la tranquilizó.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente. El dolor de cabeza y la hinchazón de ojos eran consecuencia del llanto desesperado, «Lo últi mo que recuerdo es que me acunó para que me dur miera. Dios mío, Swan, no se puede ser más blan dengue. Pero, bueno, al menos no se ha ido a dormir al sofá.» El alba empezaba a iluminar el dormitorio. «Es sábado. Me pregunto qué hora debe de ser. -El ruido de una segadora le dio una pista-. A menos que Edward tenga un vecino muy desconsiderado, de ben de ser más de las ocho de la mañana.» Como era sábado, tuvo la tentación de seguir durmiendo, pero su vejiga reclamaba atención. Muy despacio para no despertar a Edward, se levantó de la cama. El dormía tan plácidamente que ni se enteró.

En el baño, Isabella se miró al espejo: los ojos hin chados, la cara sucia y el pelo desaliñado... Definiti vamente, no tenía muy buen aspecto. « ¿Despertaré a Edward con el ruido de la ducha?», se preguntó. En el baño, que era bastante grande, y al que se podía entrar o bien desde la habitación de Edward o bien desde el pasillo, había una bañera y una ducha.

Él abrió los ojos. Se preguntaba qué lo había despertado. Fuera, en la calle, se oían gritos de ni ños; dentro, los sonidos habituales de la casa: el tictac del reloj, el calentador y el runrún de la neve ra. Miró a su izquierda. Isabella no estaba. «Se ha levantado. Quizá por eso me he despertado. Me estoy volviendo un blando. Un año antes habría sido imposible que se levantara de la cama sin desper tarme.» El despertador marcaba casi las nueve. Entonces lo oyó: el sonido que le había despertado era el zumbido intermitente de su móvil. Se sentó en la cama y buscó sus pantalones. Estaban en un rincón, sobre una silla. Se levantó y cogió los pan talones para sacar el móvil del bolsillo. Miró quién llamaba. « ¡Chingado!» En la pantalla se leía «Aro Volturi». Contestó enseguida.

-Masen.

-Edward, te quiero en mi despacho al mediodía. -Hoy no pensaba ir al club hasta la noche, Aro.

-A mediodía -y colgó.

-Mierda. -«Ya no podemos pasar el día juntos Isabella y yo», pensó.

La puerta del lavabo estaba cerrada. Edward dio un par de golpecitos.

-Princesa, ¿estás visible? Nada. Volvió a llamar. -¿Chiquita?

Al no obtener respuesta, se fue al pasillo para comprobar la otra puerta que daba al baño. Estaba abierta. Isabella no estaba, pero había dejado su rastro. Una toalla mojada colgaba de la barra de la cortina de la ducha. La buscó en la cocina; olía a café recién hecho, pero tampoco la encontró allí. Miró en el ga raje; el coche seguía aparcado. ¿No se habrá ido a casa andando?», se preguntó. Volvió a entrar en la casa, buscando una nota o algo parecido. Nada.

De pie en el salón, pensaba qué podía hacer para encontrarla. «Puedo llamarla al móvil.» Volvió a mi rar por todo el salón, y se dio cuenta de que la puer ta del patio estaba abierta. «El porche. Quizá esté en la piscina.» Fue hacia la puerta y echó un vistazo afuera. Isabella estaba en una de las tumbonas, tomán dose una taza de café. Edward se sintió aliviado. Salió. -¡Aquí estás!

-Buenos días.

Tenía la cara limpia el y pelo mojado y peinado hacia atrás. Parecía que tuviese dieciocho años. De repente, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. «Capullo, deberías haberte pues to algo antes de salir aquí fuera.»

-Espero que hayas dormido bien. Isabella se sonrojó un poco.

-Sí, muy bien. Gracias por lo de anoche. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Siento haberte puesto triste. -«Joder, qué educaditos que estamos los dos esta mañana», pensó.

-No fue culpa tuya. Pensarás que soy incapaz de hablar de algo que ocurrió hace más de veinte años sin echarme a llorar.

A pesar de que lo decía en tono desenfadado, él percibió cierta tensión en su voz.

-He visto adultos destrozados por el suicidio de una persona querida, así que no puedo ni ima ginar cómo puede encajar el suicidio de su madre una niña de once años -dijo poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

Esta vez fue Isabella la que se encogió de hombros. -Pues lo encajé manteniéndome ocupada, lle nando el vacío con gente y con cosas que hacer.

-Quizá por eso todavía no lo has superado, porque no te permitiste el duelo.

—Ahora hablas como Rosalie. Te diré lo que le dije a ella: «No, gracias. No tengo el más mínimo interés en pasar ahora el duelo de algo que ocurrió hace tan to tiempo.» He hecho café. ¿Quieres una taza?

El cambio de tema hizo que Edward recorTanya la llamada de Volturi.

-Escucha, Princesa. Pensaba pasar el día con tigo, pero me acaba de llamar Aro. Quiere ver me a mediodía. Lo siento.

Isabella puso una cara rara; una cara que Edward no le había visto nunca. ¿Decepción? ¿Alivio?

-Está bien -dijo, poniéndose de pie-. Yo he descuidado mucho mi trabajo últimamente. Esta mos a punto de cerrar el nuevo número y tengo que echar un vistazo a la maquetación de las páginas, así que...

-Pero no tienes que irte ahora mismo, ¿no? Al menos, deja que te invite a desayunar.

Mientras Edward se daba una ducha, Isabella le sirvió una taza de café, que le llevó al baño y dejó sobre una repisa mientras aprovechaba para contemplar aquel cuerpazo a través de la mampara. Cuando ya iba a salir del baño, se dio cuenta de que la toalla que ella había usado era la única que había y que estaba mojada, así que decidió ir a buscar una seca para Edward. En el pequeño armario del baño no encon tró ninguna. Salió al pasillo y vio un armario empo trado. Al abrirlo vio que contenía dos baldas, tina con sábanas y otra con toallas limpias. Cogió Una toalla y, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, le llamó la atención una caja de la balda superior. De color rojo, azul y blanco, la caja tenía dibujos de relámpagos, estrellas y extraños soles, pero la pista definitiva se la dieron unas letras que decían _«Semper Fi», _adornadas con un águila, un globo terráqueo y un ancla. El logo de los marines. Isabella se puso de puntillas y bajó la caja.

* * *

**Que tendrá la caja?**

**Quiero darle las gracias a zonihviolet por tomarse la molestia de leer la adaptación y escribir comentarios, muchas muchas gracias significa mucho para mi.**

**Besitos**

**Mas o menos faltan com capitulooos**


	26. Capitulo 25

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 25_**

Edward salió de la ducha y encontró una toalla limpia y una taza de café. «Vaya, tengo servicio de habita ciones.» Se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura antes de probar el café. «Excelente. La Princesita se las apaña con el molinillo y el café en grano. ¡A ver si voy a tener que casarme con ella! O al menos, in vitarla a que venga a casa más a menudo.» Y riéndo se, se fue hacia su dormitorio. « ¿Pero qué...?» La puerta que daba a su habitación estaba cerrada. Abrió la que daba al pasillo y se quedó de piedra. El suelo estaba cubierto de confeti rojo, blanco y azul, un confeti que le era extrañamente familiar. Caminó hacía su dormitorio. La puerta estaba cerrada, y col gada del pomo de la puerta había una caja vacía: la caja. La tiró al suelo y puso la mano sudorosa en el pomo. Imaginar el culo desnudo de Isabella le excita ba. Se secó el sudor de la mano en la toalla, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. «Madre mía. Me ha leído el pensamiento... y ha adivinado mis fantasías.»

Isabella estaba a cuatro patas, desnuda y sonriente, con el culito hacia Edward, apoyada sobre los antebra zos y mientras le observaba picarona por encima del hombro. Un cojín bajo sus rodillas le levantaba algo más el culo, que movía como invitándole a penetrar la. Ante aquel culo blanquito y redondo que se le ofrecía tan descaradamente, la polla de Edward salió disparada de entre los pliegues de la toalla.

-Princesa, no sé -si darle las gracias a Dios o al demonio por esto -dijo al tiempo que se pasaba la lengua por los labios; se le habían quedado secos. Isabella sonrió más aún.

-¿Y qué tal si, en lugar de pensar a quién le das las gracias, me das un poco de caña? -preguntó ella señalando su polla con un gesto de la cabeza.

El cerebro de Edward se debatía con su pene: el primero quería que se quedaria quieto donde esta ba y que continuara disfrutando de las vistas, el se gundo ansiaba penetrar a Isabella. Se quitó la toalla y la arrojó al suelo, y con dos zancadas se plantó al lado de la cama.

-Ahí tienes todo lo que necesitas -dijo ella, señalando con la cabeza un bote de lubricante, unas bolas tailandesas, una cadena anal, media do cena de condones y hasta unas toallitas desinfec tantes. Edward sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que el tapón anal no estaba entre los objetos seleccionados. «No pasa nada, la primera vez hay que ir poco a poco», se dijo.

-Chiquita, ¿sabes lo deliciosa que estás ahora mismo?

-Quiero estar sexy para ti, Edward.

Otro hombre no habría sido capaz de percibir el leve temblor en su voz, pero él la conocía tanto ya que lo captó enseguida.

-Princesa, vamos a ir muy despacito. Si en algún momento quieres parar, me lo dices y paramos, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Sus colegas no se habían andado con baratijas cuando prepararon la caja. El lubricante elegido era el Ferrari de los lubricantes. Ed los había probado de todo tipo desde que era sexualmente activo, desde la vaselina del botiquín de sus padres hasta los clásicos tubos de color azul y blanco que había en la mayoría de las mesillas de noche de las mujeres con las que se acostaba, y aunque resultaba el doble de caro que los lubricantes normales, el Astroglide con efecto calor era menos pegajoso. «Gracias, colegas.» Edward abrió el bote.

-Isabella, voy a empezar con un masaje para que te relajes un poco. Te untaré las nalgas con lubricante. Notarás una sensación de calor, pero es normal.

No hubo respuesta; Isabella había hundido la cara en la almohada. Edward puso un poco de Astroglide en cada nalga. «Despacito, Cullen...», se dijo. A pesar del efecto calor, Isabella dio un respingo cuando el líquido entró en contacto con su piel.

-Va bien, cariño. No te asustes. Prometo que te voy a cuidar mucho -dijo al tiempo que, con un movimiento circular, le extendía el lubricante por las nalgas-. Estás tan tensa que si lanzara una mo neda contra tu culo rebotaría. Voy a masajearte hasta que te relajes del todo.

El líquido tibio, la voz de Edward y el masaje que le estaba dando surtieron efecto, y Isabella empezó a relajarse. Él no quería ir demasiado deprisa. Co menzó por arriba, justo debajo de la cintura, para ir bajando luego. No fue hasta que ella empezó a gemir suavemente que él decidió pasar al siguiente nivel. Tras añadir más lubricante, le puso las manos entre las nalgas. Isabella estaba disfrutando tanto con aquel masaje que ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Edward le rozó el ano con los dedos.

-Esto es muy especial, Princesa. Ni te imaginas cuánto me excita saber que me estás ofreciendo algo que no has hecho nunca con otro hombre...

Isabella emitió un sonido de aceptación, y él le me tió un poco el dedo índice por el ano. Notó que ella tensaba los músculos, e inmediatamente diri gió la otra mano hacia su coño. Separó los labios vaginales y su pulgar se posó sobre el clítoris. Du rante los minutos siguientes, alternaba las caricias sobre el clítoris y el masaje anal, sin dejar de decir le que estaba preciosa y cuánto deseaba follarla.

-Te prometo que a este culito precioso le va a encantar que se lo follen.

Isabella tenía la vagina hinchada de la excitación, y empezó a mover las caderas.

«Todavía no, Princesa. Si quieres correrte, vas a tener que hacerlo por detrás.» Edward dejó de tocarla. -No pasa nada, Isabella. Tengo un par de temas técnicos que solventar. Un par de segundos y sigo. Examinó los juguetes sexuales que había sobre la cama y cogió la cadena anal. Medía unos doce centímetros y parecía un pinchito con seis bolas dispuestas una detrás de otra. De abajo arriba, cada bola era un poco más pequeña que la anterior, y estaban hechas de un material flexible, sin rebor des que pudieran dañar los tejidos más frágiles del ano. Al ser menos flexible que las bolas tailandesas, que iban sujetas a un cordel, la cadena iba a ser más fácil de insertar la primera vez. Decidido, Edward la limpió con una toallita desinfectante para quitar le el polvo y se puso un poco más de Astroglíde en las manos.

-Chiquita, voy a acariciarte el ano. Me he pues to mucho lubricante, pero recuerda que quien man da eres tú. Si me pides que pare, pararé. ¿Vale? -Vale -dijo ella.

Con la mano derecha, empezó a dibujar peque ños círculos concéntricos alrededor del ano de Isabella, que aunque todavía mantenía cierta tensión, estaba más relajada que media hora antes.

-Muy bien, Princesa, voy a meterte un dedo por el culito. Quizá tengas una sensación rara, pero no te dolerá. ¿Estás preparada?

« ¿Que si estoy preparada? Pero ¿qué tipo de pregunta es ésa? ¿Quién coño está preparado para una cosa así?», pensó ella. Edward le había confesado que, en sexo, lo había hecho casi todo, pero Isabella se apostaba cualquier cosa a que a él nunca le ha bían metido una polla por el culo, Y al pensar eso, ahogó una risita traviesa en la almohada. Mientras, el dedo índice de Edward jugueteaba con su ano y, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por relajar el esfínter, ella no podía evitar cierta tensión. Sin aviso previo, él le metió el dedo. El lubricante funcionaba, no le había dolido nada, pero la sensación era extraña; se sentía «rellena», aunque el dedo apenas había avanzado unos centímetros dentro del recto. Edward metía y sacaba el dedo.

-Ooooh... -gimió Isabella.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él retirando el dedo enseguida.

-Sí, sólo que me has pillado por sorpresa -le vantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarle-. Ha sido una sensación muy rara.

-¿Desagradable?

-¡Nooo! -incluso ella misma percibía la inse guridad en su propia voz.

Edward volvió a penetrarla con el dedo, metiéndo selo y sacándoselo. El lubricante cálido le daba gustito, y Isabella se acostumbró enseguida a la sensa ción. Empezó a mover las caderas en un vaivén rít mico.

-¿Preparada para el siguiente paso, Princesa? -Sí. -«Confío en él. Se está esmerando mu cho», se dijo.

-Voy a meterte la cadena anal. Ya verás como cuando te acostumbres a la sensación, te va a vol ver loca.

«Espero que tengas razón», pensó ella.

Con las dos primeras bolas, la sensación no fue muy distinta de la que había experimentado con el dedo. La tercera bola fue un poco más allá, aumen tando la sensación de relleno. Instintivamente, Isabella quería empujar aquel objeto extraño fuera de su cuerpo, pero Edward continuaba apretando. Cuatro bolas ya. Aunque sabia que no podía ser, Isabella te nía la sensación de que la primera bola le rozaba el ombligo desde dentro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración, e hizo un esfuerzo por respirar con normalidad. «Que no cunda el páni co. Esto va bien.»

Estaba a punto de pedirle a Edward que lo dejaran cuando él decidió seguir jugando con su clítoris con la otra mano. La sorpresa se volvió placer en cuanto le empezó a masajear aquel órgano diminuto. A Isabella ya no le importaba la cadena anal. La combinación de las caricias que Edward proporcionaba a su clítoris y el calorcito del lubricante eran una experiencia de lo más erótica. Isabella apretó el coño contra su mano y dejó que le aprisionara el clítoris con los dedos. Edward siguió masajeándoselo, conduciéndola rápida mente hacia el orgasmo. Isabella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. El orgasmo la sacudió y notó flojera en pier nas y brazos; se sentía volar. Ante sus ojos cerrados se abría un impresionante festival multicolor del que ella formaba parte, como si estuviera dentro de un arco iris; se sentía de color rosa, de color dorado, etérea, ligera y libre.

Al terminar el orgasmo, abandonó el arco iris y regresó a su cuerpo y al mundo real, y justo en ese momento, Edward le sacó la cadena anal. La sensa ción que experimentó en ese instante no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido en su vida. A la tercera bola, ya era corno un efecto dominó que la catapul tó hacia el segundo orgasmo. Cuando volvió en sí, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Podía oír cómo, detrás de ella, Edward abría el sobrecito de un condón. Ja deaba como si acabara de correr los cien metros lisos. Su vientre palpitaba, convertido en el epicen tro de oleadas de placer que le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

-Chiquita, ¿puedes oírme? -Hsi... -susurró Isabella.

-Voy a ponerte más lubricante -le explicó él. El calorcillo del lubricante estuvo a punto de provocarle otro orgasmo. Ansiosa por repetir, se buscó el clítoris con la mano. Edward le separó las piernas para colocarse entre ellas. Isabella dejó de to carse y usó ambas manos para levantar un poco el cuerpo del colchón. Cogiéndola por la cintura, él la colocó bien.

-Princesa, voy a metértela despacito. ¿Estás lista?

Con las ganas que tenía de llegar al tercer orgas mo, esta vez no sólo estaba preparada; estaba an siosa.

-Hazlo. Fóllame, Edward. Por favor.

Y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba de de seo. El colocó la polla en su ano y empezó a empu jar. Con tanto lubricante, la penetró enseguida. Esta vez, Isabella sólo sintió placer.

-Ooooh... -gimió-. ¡Fóllame, Edward, Fólla me!

-Tú..., empuja tú -ordenó él con voz temblo rosa. Quería que fuera ella quien controlara el rit mo de la penetración. Estaba tan excitado que te nía miedo de perder el control. Isabella empezó a empujar hacia él, dejándole entrar más y más aden tro; sentía que se lo estaba tragando. Aquella sen sación de plenitud era la más placentera que había experimentado jamás.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? -preguntó él entre la deos, parándose un momento.

-¡No te pares! ¡Dame más! ¡Más deprisa! -gritó Isabella con furia.

A Edward no hizo falta decirle nada más. Sus em bestidas eran rápidas y frenéticas. Isabella contrajo el ano para aprisionarle la polla, y con el mismo mo vimiento contraía su vagina y el recto. Tuvo un or gasmo explosivo. Y al contraer el ano, Edward se corrió gritando su nombre y un par de palabras más que no se entendieron. Cayó sobre ella, exte nuado, y los dos se quedaron tumbados sobre la cama.


	27. Capitulo 26

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 26_**

Isabella no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban los dos allí tumbados sin moverse. Se sentía como si le hubieran exprimido hasta la última gota de energía. Aunque antes tenía hambre, ahora sólo podía pensar en dormir. Se adentró en un dulce sopor y finalmente se quedó dormida. Despertó Cuando Edward salió de su cuerpo, sin saber cuánto rato había pasado.

-Joder, Isabella, ¿querías matarme o qué? -Casi no podías ni hablar... -se burló ella. -Chiquita, no podría haber dicho ni mi nom bre -se incorporó para sentarse a su lado, sobre la cama-, pero ¿qué coño me has hecho?

-Yo no te he hecho nada, todo lo has hecho tú...

-¡Sí, claro! Si cuando me apretaste la polla, casi me explota el corazón. Menos mal que tengo buenos genes -se apartó el pelo de la cara-, por que de no ser así, ahora mismo tendrías que estar pensando qué hacer con mi cadáver.

-Entonces parece que no lo he hecho mal, ¿no?

Edward se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso. -Princesa, nadie me lo había hecho tan bien -y levantó la cabeza para echarle un vistazo al re loj-. Mierda. Si quiero llevarte a desayunar, tene mos que irnos ya. ¿Nos duchamos juntos? -pro puso lamiéndole el hombro.

-¡Aléjate de mí, animal! ¿Es que quieres aca bar conmigo? -exclamó Isabella.

-¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te ha dolido?-dijo él, poniéndose serio de golpe.

-Estoy de maravilla, pero no quiero forzar la máquina. Ve a ducharte mientras yo descanso un poquito más.

Isabella esperó a que Edward se metiera en la ducha para levantarse de la cama muy despacio, dolori da. «No quiero que me vea caminando como una vieja.» No lamentaba ni las agujetas ni el dolor; se los había ganado a pulso y, además, seguro que a la mañana siguiente ya se le habrían pasado. Tras lograr incorporarse, se envolvió en el albornoz, y se acurrucó en un sillón del salón a esperar que él acabara de vestirse. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, una parte de sí misma se alegraba de que Volturi hubiera llamado a Edward para trabajar esa mañana. Necesitaba un rato para estar a solas.

En sólo tres días, Edward Cullen Masen le había puesto su mundo del revés. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él; tan macho y tan sensible a la vez. A simple vista parecía un tío bueno cualquie ra, pero era muy observador. Sus reflexiones de la noche anterior sobre la muerte de su madre habían dado en el blanco. «Está bien, se preocupa por ti», decía una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Isabella la ignoró. La esperanza era un lujo reservado para su vida profesional, no para la sentimental.

Intentó obviar sus sentimientos revueltos y cen trarse en pensar. La noticia de que Edward era policía la había descolocado. Por un lado, explicaba un montón de cosas que hasta entonces la tenían des concertada: por qué no había mal rollo entre Emmett y él, por qué no la había delatado ante Volturi y por qué la seguía ayudando; pero, por otro lado, el hecho de que jugara en el bando de los «buenos» complicaba las cosas. Si pensaba que Isabella no iba a mover un dedo sin avisarle antes, iba listo. «Quiero trabajar con él -pensó-, pero no voy a permitirle que me diga cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo.»

A las once cincuenta y siete, Edward entraba en el despacho de Volturi. Rubén y Jacob estaban sentados en sendas sillas junto a la pared. «Mejor no me siento», pensó. Permaneció de pie tras la silla que había frente a la mesa de Volturi, se incli nó hacia adelante, apoyándose en el respaldo.

-¿Querías verme, Aro?

-Sí, he decidido que ya es hora de que tenga una charla con tu amiguita -dijo su jefe mirándo le fijamente. Edward se esperaba algo así.

-Muy bien, ¿cómo quieres hacerlo? La mirada de Volturi se afiló.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Te pido que me traigas a tu novia y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te lo dije, tú mandas. Me has tratado bien y me has dado un trabajo a pesar de mis anteceden tes. Té debo una, y yo soy de los que no devuelven los favores.

-Muy bien -asintió su jefe-. ¿Estuviste con ella anoche?

«Dale una respuesta directa», se dijo Edward.

-Sí.

-¿Y vas a verla esta noche?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, pues tráemela hacia las dos, después del segundo turno.

-De acuerdo -dijo. Soltó la silla y se irguió, preparado para salir del despacho.

Volturi levantó una mano para detenerle. -Espera, necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí. «Mierda.»

-Claro, Aro. ¿De qué se trata?

-Las facturas que nos llegan de Partido son sospechosas. Quiero que vayas allí con Rubén y le des una lección a Isidro. -La expresión de Volturise ensombreció-. Diganle que si intenta tomar me el pelo, le corto la polla y se la doy de comer poco a poco.

-Entendido, jefe. Vamos, Rubén. -Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta, con el matón de Volturi siguiéndole los pasos.

Partido de Playa era otra de las inversiones del dueño del Club 69. Situada al noroeste de Dallas, cerca del lago Bachman, era una discoteca para adolescentes. Los chicos pagaban diez dólares y las chicas entraban gratis. El local se ha bía puesto muy de moda desde su inauguración, siete meses antes. Si las facturas eran sospechosas, Edward intuía que Volturi tenía razón y que a Isidro, el director, le iba la contabilidad imaginativa. Pero llevar a Rubén pegado a él dificultaba poder avisar a Isabella. Ella le había invitado a cenar a su casa esa noche, cuando hubiera acabado su turno en el club, y él había aceptado, pero le había dicho que la llamaría si había algún cambio. «No voy a llevarla ante Volturini de coña -pensó-. Tengo que ha blar con Emmett y Hale.»

El agente especial Jasper Hale era el jefe de equipo del Departamento de Inmigración del FBI. Para proteger su condición de infiltrado, Edward sólo contactaba con él una vez por semana. El resto del tiempo, le informaba de las novedades a tra vés de un teléfono móvil de un solo uso. «A Jasper no le va a gustar nada todo esto, pero no pode rnos arriesgar la seguridad de Isabella, Volturies de masiado imprevisible. Tengo que pensar en un plan. Quizá debería llamarla y decirle que se vaya unos días de la ciudad.»

Poco antes de las tres, Isabella caminaba por el Kidd Springs Park, en dirección al cenador. Le encantaba el mes de mayo en Dallas. El césped se volvía de un color verde increíble y la temperatura era siem pre de lo más agradable.

Consuelo la había llamado mientras ella estaba con Edward, y Isabella había visto la llamada perdida y el mensaje posterior: la cocinera quería verla en Kidd Springs Park antes de empezar su turno de las cuatro en el club.

La charla de la noche anterior con Edward la había convencido de que no podía seguir arriesgando la vida de Consuelo utilizándola como informadora. Había intentado devolverle la llamada, pero la mu jer no contestaba al teléfono, así que acudía a la cita decidida a pagarle por los servicios prestados y a decirle que ya no la iba a necesitar más. Sin em bargo, su conciencia le reprochaba no habérselo contado a Edward. «Se lo diré esta noche mientras cenamos», pensó.

A medida que se iba acercando al cenador, po día distinguir mejor la figura menuda de la cocine ra sentada en los escalones.

-Hola, Consuelo -la saludó.

-Hola, señora Swan -respondió la mujer con timidez. Llevaba el uniforme del trabajo y unas za patillas deportivas a juego.

Isabella se sentó junto a ella en los escalones. Aque lla parte del parque estaba casi vacía. A pocos me tros de distancia, un padre sacaba fotos de su joven familia frente a la fuente, y una pareja de ancianos paseaba a su perro schnauzer por el camino que bordeaba el parque. Algo más lejos, un grupo de adolescentes jugaban a rugby.

-Llámeme Isabella. Gracias por acceder a venir, Consuelo.

-No puedo volver a verla, señora... Isabella. Es demasiado... -la mujer dudó unos instantes, bus cando la palabra.

-¿Peligroso? -apuntó Isabella-. Lo sé. No creo que sea buena idea que continuemos viéndonos. Consuelo asintió.

-Es muy peligroso -añadió.

El instinto periodístico de Isabella la empujó a pre guntar:

-¿Por qué es tan peligroso? ¿Qué es lo que hace Aro Volturi que los tiene a todos tan asustados?

La mujer negó con la cabeza. -No lo sé, ocultan muchas cosas.

-Según usted, ¿qué cree que está pasando? -No sabría decirle... -respondió Consuelo agachando la cabeza.

-Venga, seguro que tiene alguna idea. ¿Trafica con drogas o ayuda a cruzar la frontera a inmigran tes ilegales?

La mujer no dejaba de mirarse las manos, entre lazadas sobre su regazo.

-Todo lo que sé es que en la cocina prepara mos un montón de comida todos los días y que lue go Paco y yo la llevamos a otro sitio por la noche. «Vaya, vaya... ¡Qué interesante!»

-¿Adónde, Consuelo? ¿Dónde está ese sitio? -preguntó acercándose a la mujer.

-No lo sé. A Paco y a mí nos meten en la parte trasera de un furgón que no tiene ventanas, y cada noche nos llevan a un lugar donde descargan cajas... -¿Como un almacén o una plataforma de car ga? -preguntó Isabella.

-Sí, como una plataforma de carga. Llevamos las cajas con comida, recogemos las de la noche an terior y luego nos vamos.

-¿Han visto alguna vez lo que ocurre en ese almacén? -Isabella seguía presionando.

Consuelo negó con la cabeza.

-No, señora. Los guardas nos vigilan muy de cerca para que no vayamos más allá de la platafor ma de carga.

« ¡Mierda!»

-¿Y cuántas comidas preparan cada noche? La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-A veces veinte, otras veinticinco o treinta... -¿Y cuánto tardan en llegar al almacén? ¿Sabe en qué dirección va el furgón?

Consuelo volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No. El furgón circula durante unos Edwardce minutos, y paramos dos o tres veces durante el tra yecto.

— ¿Paran porque sale alguien del furgón o es porque hay un semáforo?

-Nadie sale del furgón. Yo diría que pararnos por los semáforos.

-Muy bien, así que paran dos o tres veces, ¿no? -dijo rebuscando en su bolso, del que extrajo una libretita para tomar notas.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de Consuelo fue un suspiro de alarma. Isabella levantó los ojos de la libretita. Frente a ellas, dos hombres trajeados las miraban, y uno de ellos apuntaba a Consuelo con una pistola.

Isabella miró a su alrededor. Los ancianos que pa seaban al perro habían desaparecido y los chicos del rugby jugaban demasiado lejos como para dar se cuenta de lo que ocurría. El hombre de la cáma ra estaba con su esposa y tres niños pequeños; no podía poner sus vidas en peligro, lo mejor era dar les el bolso a aquellos dos tipos y esperar que se marcharan.

-Tomad -les tendió el bolso-, lleváoslo y de jadnos en paz.

El hombre que tenía delante, de mediana edad, piel oscura y una dentadura llena de piezas dora das, se rió.

-Guárdese el bolso, señora Swan. El señor Volturi quiere verla -dijo. Su voz tenía el deje musical propio del Caribe. A continuación se volvió hacia Consuelo-. Y apuesto a que estará muy interesado por saber qué hacía usted con la señora Swan, Consuelo.

La cocinera empezó a gemir con tanta desespe ración que a Isabella se le puso la carne de gallina. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, o quizá era que tenía la sensación de percibir todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, y se dio cuenta de que su respi ración se había acelerado. «Estoy hiperventilan do», pensó, e intentó controlarla para, así, contro lar el pánico que sentía. «No puedo dejar que me lleven con ellos. Edward me advirtió de que Volturiera capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de hacerme desaparecer. El tipo que tengo enfrente no va ar mado... Si me abalanzo sobre él...»

El afroamericano negó con la cabeza.

-No lo haga, Isabella. Si se mueve, mi colega dis parará a Consuelo. Usted se vendrá igualmente con nosotros, pero Consuelo estará muerta.

La había pillado. Era capaz de arriesgar su pro pia vida, pero no podía poner en peligro la de otra persona. La piel dorada de Isabella se estaba volvien do de color ceniza, y gotas de sudor empezaban a caerle por la cara. Volvió a mirar al hombre de la sonrisa dorada.

-Déjenla ir, por favor.

-Lo siento, _hermana. El _señor Volturi querrá hablar con ella. -Echó un vistazo a los alrededo res del parque-. Muy bien, levántense como si no pasara nada y acompáñennos al coche.

Isabella se puso en pie, pero a Consuelo tuvieron que levantarla.

-Cójala del brazo izquierdo, señora Swan. Santiago la sujetará por el derecho. Vamos a caminar muy despacito en esa dirección -ordenó el tipo señalando hacia el oeste.

Isabella seguía mirando a su alrededor con la espe ranza de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que esta ba pasando; pero nadie les prestaba atención.

Se aproximaban a una furgoneta con el logo de una panadería. Dientes Dorados se adelantó y abrió la puerta trasera, y entonces el otro hombre arrojó a Consuelo dentro con un gesto brusco.

-¡Oiga! -protestó Isabella.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, sin tió un doloroso golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Eso le pasa a Bella por desobediente **


	28. Capitulo 27

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capitulo 27_**

A las seis de la tarde, Edward entraba en la recepción del edificio Heat. Felix Warner, el vigilante que ya conocía, era uno de los dos hombres que estaban de servicio, y la cara que puso al verlo disparó las alarmas en la cabeza del policía.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con inquietud.

-¿Ha hablado con la señora Swan esta tarde? -Felix respondió con otra pregunta. A Edward se le encogió el estómago; en la boca, sabor a bilis.

-No. La llamé al móvil hacia las cuatro, pero no me contestó. ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sabemos. Se marchó a las dos cuarenta y cinco porque tenía una cita, y ya no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella.

« ¡Dios mío! ¡Por eso Aro me ha enviado a Partido! ¡Planeaba secuestrar a Isabella!»

-¿Dónde tenía la cita?

-Tampoco lo sabemos. Anotó algo en el bloc que tiene junto al teléfono -dijo Felix mostrando un pedazo de papel-. Dice: «Consuelo KSP, a las tres en punto.»

-¿Qué... qué significa KSP? -el miedo ape nas le permitía hablar.

-Ni idea. -Felix salió de detrás del mostra dor-. Si no fuera porque tenía una reunión con Aggie Weber y Erica las cuatro y media para ha blar del próximo número, nadie se habría dado cuenta de que la señora Swan ha desaparecido. Cuando han dado las cinco y ella no había regresa do, hemos empezado a preocuparnos. -Hizo una pausa y entornó los ojos-. ¿Qué sabe usted de esto?

-Sé que corre peligro. ¿Se ha llevado el coche? -Sí.

-¿Tiene alguna secretaria que pueda saber qué significa KSP?

-Ya hemos llamado a Celia. Ella tampoco tiene ni idea. -Felix le sujetó por el brazo-. ¿Debe mos llamar a la policía?

-Yo soy, policía -gruñó Edward-. ¡Piense, Fe lix! ¿Dónde citaría Isabella a una informadora? ¡Debe de tener sus restaurantes favoritos, sus cafés...!

Los ojos del vigilante reflejaban terror. «Le estás asustando, Cullen. Esto no funciona.» Edward alcanzó el pedazo de papel.

-Les apunto mi número de móvil -dijo gara bateándolo en el papel-. Si tienen alguna nove dad, llámenme.

Dio media vuelta y salió del edificio. Fuera, en la acera, se puso las manos sobre las rodillas e inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante para respirar profunda mente. «El pánico no me va a ayudar», se dijo. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de Emmett. Mientras le explicaba lo que había ocurrido, siguió caminando, montó en el coche, arrancó y se dirigió al Club 69. Conducía y discutía con Emmett a la vez. Este quería que Edward llamase a Hudnell y se fuera directo a la comisaría, pero él quería ir al club a buscar a Isabella.

-Si entras en ese club, eres hombre muerto. Así no vas a ayudar a Isabella. Espera a que tengamos un plan -insistía Emmett.

-¿Y si la mata mientras nosotros pensamos un plan? -Sólo con mencionar esa posibilidad se le encogían los huevos. «Si algo le ocurre a Isabella, no sé de lo que soy capaz», se dijo.

Isabella recuperó la conciencia de forma gradual. La despertó un terrible dolor de cabeza. Estaba muy incómoda. Intentó estirar las piernas, pero algo se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos y vio vigas de metal y un techo altísimo de color blanco. « ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?» Volvió la cabeza y se encontró con dos chicas que la observaban. Debían de tener unos veinte años y estaban sentadas tras una mesa cutre, a un par de metros de ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. «Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¡Piensa, Isabella! ¿Qué recuerdas?» Y recordó haberse despertado en la cama de Edward, recordó que él la había llevado al edificio Heat, que había estado organizando reu niones y... « ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Consuelo!»

Se sentó de golpe. El movimiento fue tan repen tino que un pinchazo de dolor le aguijoneó la cabe za. Se mareaba, así que intentó apoyarse en el bra zo del sofá que tenía al lado. Estaba en una sala grande, con tan sólo una puerta. Sin ventanas. Las paredes, montadas con paneles, estaban recubier tas de un aglomerado de acabado rugoso. Los pa neles medían unos cuatro metros de altura, y a par tir de ahí, la pared se unía al techo con una estruc tura metálica. «Estoy en un almacén. El almacén del que hablaba Consuelo.» Sintió que el miedo la invadía, dificultándole pensar con claridad; ade más, un ruido estruendoso la tenía aturdida, pero sabía que no provenía de fuera, sino del interior de su cabeza. «Puede que sufra una conmoción cere bral. Tengo que tranquilizarme. Tengo que encon trar a Consuelo. Tengo que... salir de aquí como sea.» Con torpeza, se levantó del sofá donde se ha bía despertado y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Intentó abrirla. «Cerrada.» Alguien le estaba hablando, pero con aquel zumbido en los oídos le costaba mucho entender lo que le decían. Se volvió. Una de las dos chicas le decía algo.

-¿Qué? Perdona, pero no puedo oírte -avan zó tambaleándose hacia la joven y se sujetó a la mesa para no caerse al suelo. Cuando estuvo segu ra de que podía mantenerse en pie, apoyó las ma nos sobre la mesa para que le dejaran de temblar los brazos.

-Le decía que la puerta está cerrada -repitió la chica. Tenía acento mexicano.

-¿Dónde estamos? -mientras hablaba, Isabella seguía escaneando el resto de la sala. Había otras dos chicas sentadas ante un televisor portátil, vien do una telenovela sudamericana. Ni rastro de Con suelo.

-Estamos en Dallas, Charlieas -respondió la mu chacha.

Isabella la miró.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero ¿en dónde de Dallas?

-No sabría decirle...

-¿No sabes o no quieres? -le preguntó ella con agresividad.

-No sabemos dónde estamos.

Por primera vez, Isabella percibió la desesperación en la voz de la chica. Eso despertó su instinto pro tector. «Calma. No es culpa suya. No vas a conse guir nada poniéndote agresiva con ella», se dijo. Respiró profundamente, llenando de aire los pul mones. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la respira ción para no caer en la histeria. Cuando estuvo se gura de que podía hablar sin ponerse a gritar, abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan. ¿Y tú?

-Gloria, y ésta es mi amiga Dulce. -La segun da chica asintió, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa que descubría sus dientes apiñados-. Ellas son Marta y Marisa -añadió Gloria señalando a las otras dos jóvenes que miraban la tele.

Una de ellas tenía un ojo morado y el labio supe rior hinchado.

-Estáis retenidas aquí... ¿Por qué?

La expresión de Gloria se ensombreció.

-Un coyote nos trajo a este país. Dice que tene mos que quedarnos hasta que le paguemos. «Edward tenía razón. Volturi introduce inmigran tes sin papeles en el país... Eso es lo que hace un coyote.»

-¿Y cómo van a pagarle si no pueden salir de aquí y conseguir un trabajo?

Gloria no contestó. Bajó la mirada y la clavó en la mesa. Entonces Isabella se dio cuenta de cómo iban vestidas las chicas: tops baratos de licra y minifal das muy cortas. Sintió que la boca se le quedaba seca.

-Gloria, ¿ese coyote abusa de ustedes?

La chica la miró a los ojos con cara de no enten der la pregunta. «No sabe qué significa "abusar".» Isabella volvió a intentarlo.

-¿El coyote nos obliga a hacer cosas que ustedes no quieren?

Gloria asintió con un movimiento rápido de ca beza. A Isabella estuvieron a punto de fallarle las piernas. «Volturi no sólo introduce inmigrantes ilegales en el país, sino que además las utiliza como esclavas sexuales.» Bajó la cabeza e intentó apoyar se sobre la mesa con más fuerza mientras esperaba que se le pasase el mareo. «Tengo que conseguir ayuda. Tengo que salir de aquí. ¡Mi móvil! Lo lle vaba en el bolsillo cuando quedé con Consuelo.» Palpó el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Nada. Pro bó con el bolsillo de la izquierda. Tampoco. -¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! -gruñó. Empezaba a desesperarse. « ¿Y si no puedo salir de aquí? Quizá no vuelva a ver a Edward nunca más... ni a Rosalie, ni a mi padre...» Pensar en su padre la animó un poco. «Edward debe de estar buscándome. Y mi padre es capaz de poner todo Oak Cliff patas arriba para encontrarme.» La voz de una de las dos chicas que miraban la tele interrumpió sus pensa mientos.

-Gloria, viene alguien.

Las cinco mujeres prestaron atención. Ahora que el zumbido remitía, Isabella pudo oír unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Miró a su alrededor, nerviosa, buscando algo que pudiera servirle de arma, pero la sala tenía pocos muebles: el sofá, la mesa, cuatro sillas, algunos sacos de dormir y la tele portátil. Entonces oyó el sonido de la llave en el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió. Aparecieron dos hombres que no había visto nunca.

-Es hora de trabajar.

Isabella dio un paso hacia ellos. -Quiero ver a Volturi.

El más alto contestó.

-Y él quiere verla a usted, flaca. Ya llegará su turno -hizo un gesto a las cuatro chicas-. Vámo nos, nenas.

Una de las dos jóvenes que veían la tele, Marta o Marisa, la apagó, y las cuatro caminaron a disgus to, con las cabezas gachas hacia el hombre alto. Isabella quiso seguirlas, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, el segundo hombre extendió el brazo para impe dirle el paso.

-No.

-Quiero ver a Volturi. El tipo alto se rió.

-Lo que usted quiera aquí no importa, Princesa. Oír la palabra cariñosa con la que Edward se diri gía a ella en boca de aquel matón la irritó.

-Esto es un secuestro. Los denunciaré y acabaran en la cárcel -los amenazó.

-Muy bien, pero antes te daré un buen repaso -aquello sonaba como una amenaza-. Quizá hasta puje por ti. ¿Qué te parece, Juan, apuesto por esta puta flaca?

Los dos hombres se rieron a carcajadas y le cerra ron la puerta en las narices de golpe. Si pretendían intimidarla, no lo habían conseguido. La imagen de las cuatro chicas obedeciendo sus órdenes como corderitos y la chulería en la voz de aquel tipo as queroso encendieron la ira de Isabella; una ira que nunca había sentido antes. Cogió una de las sillas y la arrojó con rabia contra la puerta. La silla rebotó en la pared, cayó al suelo una de las patas de alumi nio se dobló. Oyó cómo echaban el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Vendremos a por ti luego, fierecilla. Quizá Juan y yo juntemos nuestra pasta para pujar por ti, así podrás enseñarnos toda esa pasión tuya en pri vado.

Y Isabella oyó sus risas resonando en el pasillo. Examinó de nuevo la sala. «Tiene que haber al guna manera de salir de aquí», pensó. Aunque las paredes no llegaban al techo, no habla ninguna po sibilidad de trepar hasta la estructura metálica. Se acercó a la pared y examinó el panel de aglomerado presionándolo con los dedos. Parecía que estaba pe gado a una estructura metálica y que luego lo habían sujetado con clavos cada medio metro. «Quizá en cuentre un panel que no esté bien fijado.»

Edward dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa de reuniones. -¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, y Volturi tiene a Isabella! ¡Tenemos que ir al club y sacarla de allí!

El teniente Pete OIson miró al agente especial del FBI Jasper Hale, que acababa de hablar por el móvil.

-¿Has conseguido la orden? Jasper negó con la cabeza. -No. Ni siquiera van a tramitarla.

Al teniente, que dirigía la reunión en el Depar tamento de Policía de Dallas, no le gustó aquella respuesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Creen que no tenemos pruebas de que Volturi esté Implicado en la desaparición de Isabella Swan.

-Pero ¿de qué van? -Edward se dio cuenta de que cada vez levantaba más la voz, pero parecía no importarle—. ¡Volturi me ordenó que se la llevara!

me he explicado bien. Creen que no podemos acusar objetivamente a Volturi-el tono de Jasper era sarcástico.

-Agente especial Hale, ya me he disculpa do por no haberle contado lo de Isabella antes, pero la verdad es que hace sólo setenta y dos horas que apareció en el club por primera vez. -Edward apoyó ambas manos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia el agen te-. Lo sé, sé que debería habérselo contado antes y no lo hice. Castigue mi indisciplina, pero no cas tigue a Isabella por ello -dijo con voz temblorosa-, por favor.

En la mirada helada de Hale se adivinaba un atisbo de comprensión.

-Cullen, quiero coger a ese tipo, pero no me has dado ninguna prueba que justifique un registro en el Club 69.

-¡Volturi dirige un club de sexo ilegal!

-Sí, un club de sexo ilegal que lleva más de tres meses bajo vigilancia. Ya has oído el informe de los chicos esta tarde. No han visto a nadie que se pa rezca a Isabella en las instalaciones del club -explicó encogiéndose de hombros-, y con esa informa ción es difícil justificar un registro.

-Sí, pero los chicos también han informado de furgones que entran y salen constantemente del ga raje.

-Es verdad, pero Volturite pidió que a ti que le llevases a Isabella Swan. Esto no le convierte en culpable de secuestro; si es que realmente la ha se cuestrado.

-¿Y una redada de Inmigración? -Intervino Emmett antes de que Edward contestara.

-Sí, La Migra estará encantada de registrar un sitio así -añadió Edward-, ¿por qué no se lo pedi mos?

-¿Qué dices a eso, Jasper? -preguntó Olson. -Supongo que podríamos justificar una reda da, pero mi colega de Inmigración, Eduardo Trevi ño, está en Washington este fin de semana, en un evento para recaudar fondos.

-Cuando yo me ausento por cualquier motivo, siempre dejo yo alguien a cargo... -respondió el teniente Olson.

De repente, la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió de un bandazo y un hombre mayor, vestido con camisa, pantalón vaquero y botas gastadas, en tró en la sala, perseguido por un administrativo nervioso.

-Soy Charlie Swan -anunció el vaquero-, y estoy aquí para averiguar dónde coño está mi hija.


	29. Capitulo 28

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 28_**

Mientras los agentes de la ley allí reunidos todavía le miraban sin saber qué decir, el vaquero de cabe llo blanco rastreó con la mirada toda la sala hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en un hombre.

-Emmett McCarty, ¿dónde está mi niña? ¿En qué la habéis metido?

Emmett fue a abrir la boca para contestar, pero Edward se le adelantó. Despidiendo al administrativo nervioso con un gesto, se presentó.

-Señor Swan, me llamo Edward Cullen Masen. Isabella trabajaba en un reportaje sobre un hombre sospechoso de introducir inmigrantes ilegales en el país. Creemos que él la ha secuestrado.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué coño hacéis todos ahí sentados? Tú, el del traje -dijo dirigiéndose a Jasper- eres del FBI, ¿verdad? Conozco a tu jefe.

-¿Stephen Claussen? -preguntó Jasper.

-¡No! -resopló Swan-. Me refiero a Carlisle Revel, director del FBI. Cenamos juntos el mes pasado en Washington. Carlisle conoce, a mi hija des de que tenía doce años -añadió apoyando las manos sobre la mesa con actitud intimidatoria-. Tienes dos minutos para darme una razón por la que no deba llamar ahora mismo a mi amigo al móvil y decirle que su hombre en Dallas está sentado discutiendo chorradas mientras mi niña está en peligro.

El agente especial Jasper Halr abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como un besugo dentro del agua. Pete Olson le echó un cable.

-Estábamos preparando una redada de Inmigración en el Club 69, donde creemos que tienen retenida a su hija, ¿verdad, Jasper?

-Esto..., sí -se apresuró a confirmar el agente-. Sí, sí, justo ahora estábamos organizándola -se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó el móvil y marcó un número.

Charlie Swan se dirigió a Edward.

-Los que trabajan con mi hija me han dicho que te llamas Masen. Pero tú has dicho Cullen. ¿Cuál es tu apellido, hijo?

-Me llamo Edward Cullen Masen, señor -dijo mientras escudriñaba la cara Charlie en busca del más mínimo parecido a Isabella. Padre e hija compartían una constitución esbelta y aquellos impresionantes ojos chocolates-. Siento curiosidad por saber cómo nos ha encontrado.

-Felix Warner es un policía retirado. Imaginó que tú eras de la secreta. Sé que Emmett es agente secreto del Departamento Anti vicio. Hice unas cuantas llamadas, localicé a Olson -dijo señalan do al teniente con un movimiento de la cabeza- y aquí estoy. Mientras esperamos que el _agentecillo _del FBI haga su llamada, contadme toda la historia -ordenó sentándose en una silla.

***0***

Isabella estaba tumbada en el suelo de la sala donde seguía encerrada. Había encontrado una parte de la pared, detrás del sofá, donde el panel estaba un poco suelto. Llevaba media hora intentando despegarlo de la estructura metálica; había conseguido quitar dos clavos y abrir una pequeña brecha. Podía ver lo que había en la sala contigua. «Si consigo hacer el agujero más grande y sacar el panel de la pa red de al lado, quizá pueda colarme en la otra sala.» Animada por la posibilidad de escapar, redobló sus esfuerzos para hallar una salida. Mientras hurgaba en el aglomerado, iba pensando: «Todo esto es culpa mía. Edward me advirtió sobre Volturi. Se arriesgó mucho al contarme que era un poli infiltrado... ¡A mí, a una periodista! Incluso me ofreció que trabajáramos juntos. ¿Y qué he hecho yo? Pasar de todo y acudir a la cita con mi contacto sin decirle nada. ¿Por qué tengo que ser así? ¿Por qué todo tiene que hacerse a mi manera? ¿Qué pretendo demostrar?»

*0*

-Es la tercera vez que miras el reloj en los últimos quince minutos, hijo. ¿No te contó tu madre que, por mucho que lo mires, las agujas no van a ir más deprisa?

Edward miró a Charlie, sentado frente a él en el interior de la enorme furgoneta que estaba aparcada delante del Club 69.

-Es que creo que están tardando mucho en vaciar el club.

Varios agentes de Inmigración, con la ayuda del Departamento de Policía de Dallas y el FBI local, estaban practicando una redada en el garito de Volturi. Edward y Charlie tenían autorización para asistir, pero con la condición de que no se dejaran ver. La furgo neta en la que esperaban estaba equipada con cáma ras y micrófonos direccionales, con lo que podían observar y oír todo lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Los agentes federales habían hecho salir de la mansión a todo el mundo, les habían confiscado los teléfonos móviles y separado por grupos para interrogarlos. Ni Volturi ni Isabella estaban entre la gente.

-¿Te acuestas con mi hija?

Sorprendido por esa repentina pregunta, Edward se quedó mirando fijamente al viejo vaquero.

-Sí -contestó sin esforzarse por disimular su irritación.

-Pero desde el jueves por la noche, que fue la primera vez, ¿no?

-Isabella no le ha contado eso... -Edward estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

-De algún modo sí que me lo ha contado -admitió Charlie-. Ella nunca me ha dicho una mentira. Ayer comimos juntos, y me explicó que, última mente, no había ningún hombre en su vida al que hubiera visto más de una vez. Por tanto, hasta ayer sólo os podíais haber acostado una vez -dijo son riendo satisfecho por su agudeza-. Lo del jueves ha sido un farol, pero imaginaba que lo suyo debía de ser algo muy reciente.

-¿Esto es un ejemplo de las estrategias de con trol que usaba con Isabella cuando era niña? -Edward sabía que estaba empleando un tono poco amisto so, pero no le importaba. A Charlie pareció sorprenderle que le hablara de esa manera.

-Enseñé a mi hija a tener los pies en el suelo. Es la única manera de triunfar en la vida.

En ese instante Edward lo habría mandado a la mierda, pero, en lugar de eso, respiró profunda mente y se quedó callado. «A Isabella no le gustaría que me peleara con su padre. Además, no es a él a quien quiero machacar.» Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

-Probablemente todo habría sido más fácil si Isabella hubiera sido un chico -dijo Charlie de repente-. Habría sabido cómo educar a un chico yo solo, pero una niña... No me importa confesar que casi pudo conmigo. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella después de que su madre murió. -Dudó unos instantes-.Sé que he cometido errores, pero intenté hacerlo lo mejor que supe.

Edward no abrió la boca. No sabía qué decir -¿Estás enamorado de Isabella? -preguntó Charlie.

El policía intentó ganar tiempo. -Me preocupo mucho por ella.

-No me vengas con tonterías. ¿La quieres o no?

-La quiero.

-Bien -dijo Charlie-, entonces sé que la encontrarás y la pondrás a salvo.

Edward se quedó mirando al hombre de pelo blanco. «Dios, espero que tenga razón.» La puerta trasera de la furgoneta se abrió, y Pete Olson se dirigió a los dos hombres.

-Me dicen que ni Volturi ni Isabella están aquí. A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Y qué hay de Consuelo?

El teniente negó con la cabeza.

-Teniente, déjeme hablar con el personal de la cocina. Quizá pueda averiguar algo.

Olson volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No, tú te quedas aquí. Le diré a McCarty que hable con ellos.

Edward no quiso perder el tiempo discutiendo. -¿Seguro que han confiscado todos los teléfo nos móviles? No podemos permitir que alguien avise a Volturi. Quizá pierda los nervios y le haga daño a Isabella.

Olson miró al cielo para no perder los nervios. -Cullen, ésta no es nuestra primera redada. Tú y el señor Swan quedaos aquí quietecitos sin llamar la atención. Cuando sepamos algo, os lo dire mos -dijo, y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Olson, Emmett estaba apoya do en un Mercedes cupé, mirando fijamente al grupo de los cinco empleados de la cocina. Dos de ellos le interesaban especialmente: el primero, un muchacho adolescente, era claramente un sin _papeles. _Se notaba porque estaba atento a los movimientos de los agen tes de Inmigración, a la vez que miraba a su alrededor buscando una oportunidad para huir de allí. El se gundo era un hombre de mediana edad, aseado y ves tido de forma impecable. A diferencia de sus colegas, no hablaba con los demás. En lugar de eso, parecía estar un poco aislado del grupo. Fumaba un cigarrillo y daba la impresión de estar nervioso, o, mejor dicho, parecía desesperado. Emmett se le acercó.

-Oiga, ¿me da un cigarrillo?

El hombre le miró durante unos instantes y lue go sacó una cajetilla de tabaco del bolsillo. Le ofreció uno. Emmett lo cogió y se lo puso en la boca. El tipo le dio fuego.

-Gracias. Hace más de diez años que lo he de jado, pero cuando estoy nervioso o asustado, me da por fumarme un pitillo.

El empleado de la cocina ladeó la cabeza como si no le entendiera.

-¿Trabaja para La Migra y está asustado? Algo no me cuadra.

-No soy agente de Inmigración. Soy de la policía de Dallas. Estoy buscando a dos mujeres: una periodista llamada Isabella Swan y una cocinera llamada Consuelo. Creo que ambas están en peligro. El hombre puso cara de asustado.

-¿Consuelo? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Consuelo? « ¡Bingo!»

-¿La conoce?

-Trabajamos juntos; es mi amiga. -El hombre arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y agarró a Emmett por los hombros-. ¡Dígame qué ha pasado!

-Primero dígame usted cómo se llama.

-Me llamo Paco Martínez. ¡Por favor, dígame dónde está Consuelo!

-Paco, soy Emmett McCarty. No sabemos dónde está Consuelo. Isabella y ella han desaparecido esta tarde, hacia las tres.

-Hablé con Consuelo al mediodía, me dijo que había quedado con alguien en el Kidd Springs Park. « ¡KSP! ¡Claro!»

-¿Y le dijo algo más, Paco?

-Sólo que estaría de vuelta en el trabajo a la hora de siempre-respondió el hombre soltando a Emmett-. Cuando vi que no venía, imaginé que algo iba mal.

-Esta redada es para encontrarlas. Y no están aquí. ¿Sabe adónde han podido llevarlas?

El hombre se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. -El único lugar que se me ocurre es el alma cén.

-¿Qué almacén? ¿Dónde está? -ahora era Emmett quien agarraba a Paco por los hombros-. Esto es muy importante. ¿Dónde está ese alma cén?

-No lo sé. Nos llevan siempre en un furgón sin ventanas. No sabría indicarle el camino.

-Venga conmigo, Paco. -Emmett le llevó hasta la Furgoneta donde Edward permanecía oculto-. Alguien quiere hablar con usted.


	30. capitulo 29

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 29_**

La furgoneta de la policía estaba a tope. A Edward y a Charlie se les habían unido Pete Olson, el agente Jasper, Emmett, un agente de Inmigración cuyo nombre Edward no había entendido y un empleado de la cocina llamado Paco.

Este último llevaba veinte minutos contestando preguntas sobre el almacén al que él y Consuelo acudían a menudo. Ya que Edward se manejaba me jor con el idioma, se había hecho cargo del interro gatorio.

Paco estaba convencido de que el conductor sa lía siempre del club en dirección oeste y cruzaba el río Trinity hacia el oeste de Dallas. Al saber eso, los hombres de Olson habían accedido a la base de datos de las propiedades inmuebles de Dallas para buscar qué otros bienes estaban a nombre del Fon do de Inversión Inmobiliaria 69, el titular que os tentaba la propiedad del Club 69. Habían encon trado cuatro almacenes al oeste de Dallas que po dían encajar con lo que les contaba Paco. Edward había estado en uno de esos almacenes con Volturi, pero no tenía plataforma de carga en la parte trasera del edificio, por lo que lo descartaron. Que daban tres.

Olson envió a agentes de incógnito a vigilar los almacenes, con la esperanza de descubrir algún in dicio de actividad. Los equipos de vigilancia tenían orden de mantenerse a una distancia prudencial y no aproximarse a los edificios.

Edward dejó que Paco volviera a reunirse con el res to de los empleados de la cocina, que seguían siendo interrogados por agentes de Inmigración, y los seis hombres que quedaban en la furgoneta empezaron a discutir las posibles estrategias. Antes de media hora, los equipos de vigilancia informaron de que ninguno había detectado ningún movimiento sospe choso en los tres almacenes vigilados.

-Debe de haber otro almacén que no conoce mos -dijo Olson al resto.

Sonó un móvil y todos se sobresaltaron. Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo. Era el suyo.

-¡Es Volturi! -dijo a los demás.

-Que no note que sabes que tiene retenida a Isabella -le advirtió Emmett.

Edward carraspeó antes de contestar. -¿Qué tal, Aro? -saludó. -¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Volturi.

-En casa. Acabo de salir de la ducha. Dentro de un par de minutos recojo a Isabella y vamos para allá. -Cambio de planes. Necesito que vuelvas a Partido. Isidro está... indispuesto. Quiero a al guien de confianza para cerrar caja.

-De acuerdo, Aro. Me visto y voy para allá. -Hizo una pausa-. ¿Y qué hay de Isabella Swan? -No va a ir a ninguna parte, puedo esperar otra noche. Cuando cuadres la caja, vente para acá. Ha blaremos entonces -y colgó sin darle ocasión a decir nada más.

Edward relató rápidamente la conversación a los demás.

-No me gusta -exclamó Olson-, algo va mal. -Sí -intervino Jasper-, es mucha coinci dencia que llame justo en este momento. -¡Mierda! ¡Seguro que te ha puesto un GPS en el coche! -exclamó Emmett abriendo la puerta de la furgoneta para salir.

-He escaneado el coche esta mañana con un detector, como siempre -dijo Edward.

-Sí, pero te has pasado la tarde en la discoteca ésa. ¿Qué te apuestas a que te han colocado un GPS entonces? -añadió Olson haciendo un gesto a Emmett, que permanecía a la espera-. Échale un vistazo a su coche.

Emmett salió de un salto y se fue directo al vehícu lo de Edward. Jasper miró a Olson.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -protestó Edward-. To davía no sabemos donde tiene retenida a Isabella. -Echó un vistazo a su reloj-. Ya son más de las diez, no tenemos otra opción. Tengo que seguirle la corriente a Volturihasta que la encontremos. Olson frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta -suspiró-, pero estoy de acuerdo, no tenemos otra opción. Vamos a ponerte un micrófono.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-De ninguna manera. Será lo primero que bus cará Aro.

-Pues sin micro no vas -exclamó Olson seña lándole con el dedo-. No voy a enviar a uno de mis hombres derechito a una trampa.

-¡Está claro que es una trampa! -los inte rrumpió Emmett subiendo otra vez a la furgoneta-. Hay un GPS en los bajos de tu coche, Edward. Volturisabe que estabas en el Departamento de Policía de Dallas hace unas horas y delante del club hace unos minutos, cuando hablabas con él... -y, vol viéndose hacia Olson, añadió-: Lo he dejado don de estaba.

-Eso significa que no tiene intención de apare cer por el club hoy. Y por eso quiere que tú vayas a verle -dijo Olson a Edward.

-No lo entiendo... -intervino Charlie por prime ra vez desde que el grupo se había reunido en la furgoneta-. ¿Por qué Volturi sigue en la ciudad? Debe de saber que vais a por él, ¿por qué no cruza la frontera y se marcha a México? Siempre puede volver cuando las cosas se calmen...

El agente de Inmigración negó con la cabeza. -Volturies miembro del cártel de Sinaloa, el más importante y el más sangriento de México. Ma tan con impunidad en su propio país. -Miró a Edward y añadió-: Ese tipo tiene al menos tres razo nes para matarte: una, eliminar a alguien que pueda testificar contra él; dos, demostrar a los otros poli cías de lo que es capaz si alguien intenta infiltrarse en su cártel, y tres, castigarte por haberle traiciona do. Los vaqueros de Sinaloa matan a los traidores; viven para la venganza.

Jasper asintió.

-Los enfrentamientos con cárteles rivales y con el Gobierno Federal en México han causado más de siete mil muertos en los últimos tres años en su país.

-O sea, que me estáis diciendo que Edward está firmando su sentencia de muerte vendo a Partido esta noche -el tono de Charlie era grave.

-Probablemente -respondió Jasper. -¡Eh, que todavía no estoy muerto! -protestó Edward, molesto-. ¡No tengáis tanta prisa por en terrarme!

Olson se frotaba la frente, un hábito acerca del que bromeaban sus hombres, diciendo que así se masajeaba las neuronas mientras pensaba.

-Podríamos ponerte otro GPS en el coche, pero eso no te ayudaría nada cuando llegases a Partido. -Miro a Emmett añadió-: Pero quizá po dríamos poner un equipo de vigilancia fuera. ¿Tenemos a alguien a quien podamos mandar aden tro a vigilar?

-¿En una discoteca para adolescentes hispa nos? -exclamó Emmett-. No tenemos a nadie que parezca tan joven, a menos que estés pensando en enviar a uno de nuestros informadores.

-No -dijo Edward-, le estaríamos enviando a una muerte segura. Mejor que vaya tirando -deci dió, poniéndose en pie.

-Escucha -le detuvo Jasper-, tenemos mi crófonos que pueden pasar por monedas. Deja que te demos uno, te lo puedes meter en el bolsillo, con la calderilla; incluso así podemos seguir tus con versaciones.

-¿Y pasaría desapercibido ante un detector? -preguntó Edward.

-¿Qué te importa? Si prácticamente eres hom bre muerto -resopló Jasper-. ¿O acaso crees que Volturiva a tener en cuenta que no le engañes por segunda vez?

-¿Y si le ponéis dos micrófonos? -propuso Charlie-. Colocadle uno que sea muy obvio, y que esté cerca de la moneda. Quizá Edward tenga suerte, y si el tipo que le registra es un poco corto, se que de con el primer micrófono sin darse cuenta de que existe un segundo.

-Vale la pena intentarlo -asintió Jasper-. Podríamos poner un modelo antiguo en tu cartera y dejar la moneda suelta en el mismo bolsillo. -¡Adelante! -exclamó Olson.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y salió de la furgo neta.

-Dentro de cinco minutos lo tendré preparado –afirmó Olson se pasó los dedos por el cabello. -¿Quién sabe? Quizá funcione. ¿Qué pode mos perder? -dijo, y cogió su móvil-. Colocaré a un equipo de vigilancia en el aparcamiento y otro detrás del local, por si se les ocurriera huir por la puerta trasera.

-Se lo agradezco, teniente -dijo Edward-. Voy a mear mientras esperamos -añadió, y salió de la furgoneta. Emmett le siguió.

Cruzaron el aparcamiento de punta a punta en dirección a la mansión.

-¿Quieres que me ocupe de algo? -se ofreció Emmett.

-Si me ocurriera alguna cosa, cuento contigo para que encuentres a Isabella y la pongas a salvo. -Cuenta con ello -respondió su amigo pasán dole un brazo sobre los hombros-, pero tú ve con cuidado. Voy a pedirles que me incluyan en uno de esos equipos de vigilancia. Te veré luego. -¡Cuídate! -le dijo Edward dándole una palma da en la espalda.

Entró en la mansión y fue hacia el lavabo de ca balleros. Mientras se lavaba las manos, se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Cuando estaba en Iraq, se había acos tumbrado a sentir cierta ansiedad por las vidas de sus compañeros de patrulla; pero ahora era diferente. El miedo que sentía por Isabella no tenía com paración. El terror se estaba apoderando de él, in terfiriendo en sus pensamientos, en su capacidad para tomar decisiones e, incluso, en su manera de respirar. A pesar de los años que había pasado lu chando en Oriente Medio, nunca se había sentido tan aterrado. «Vamos a sacarla de allí. No hay otra opción. Señor, te prometo que pagaré el precio que me dictes. Sólo te pido que cuides de ella», rezó. Cuando salió al exterior, Charlie Swan le estaba es perando.

-Si pudiera ir en tu lugar, lo haría -dijo. Edward sabía que lo decía en serio-. Pero como no puede ser, quería darte las gracias -el padre de Isabella le ofreció la mano.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para traerla de vuelta -le prometió Edward estrechándosela.

Isabella se había roto casi todas las uñas y tenía las muñecas, los antebrazos y las piernas llenas de ara ñazos. El panel se había resistido y ella había aca bado con la ropa rasgada y la piel llena de arañazos. «Si hubiera sabido que tenía que acabar haciendo de albañil, me habría puesto vaqueros en lugar de pantalones de hilo. Ahora voy a tener que vacunar me contra el tétanos.» La buena noticia era que estaba abriendo un agujero en la pared lo suficien temente grande como para maniobrar desde dentro. Las dos últimas horas las había pasado forzando y empujando el panel para separarlo de la estructura metálica. La tentación de pegarle una patada era enorme, pero no sabía si alguien podía oírla si em pezaba a dar golpes, así que «Silencio» se había convertido en su mantra de apoyo; «Silencio» y «Voy a salir de aquí, voy a salir de aquí...». La idea de que estaba haciendo algo para salir de allí la ayudaba a controlar los nervios.

También había conseguido (gracias a dos uñas rotas y al tacón de su zapato), arrancar dos clavos del panel. Los tenía guardados en el bolsillo del pantalón. «Como arma no serán gran cosa, pero son todo lo que tengo», pensó. De repente, sin que se lo esperara, el panel cedió por uno de los lados. Isabella ignoró el nuevo arañazo que se acababa de hacer en el tobillo y se sentó para examinar el pa nel. Había cedido por el lado derecho, y ahora sólo tenía que forzarlo un poco más para poder cruzar al otro lado. «La otra sala está vacía. ¿Para qué iban a cerrar una sala vacía? Si hay un teléfono, podré llamar y pedir ayuda. Y si no, saldré por allí e intentaré huir», se dijo.

Con energías renovadas, siguió forzando el pa nel. Esta vez concentró todos sus esfuerzos en la zona donde estaba más suelto hasta que un ruido la dis trajo. Eran pasos que avanzaban por el pasillo. Se puso de pie, empujó el sofá contra la pared, y se tumbó en él. «Quizá vienen a ver qué estoy hacien do. Fingiré que duermo.» Oyó el sonido de la llave en la cerradura. Rezó a toda velocidad y cerró los ojos.


	31. Capitulo 30

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 30_**

Edward dejó su todo terreno en una de las plazas re servadas del aparcamiento de Partido de Playa.

-He llegado, chicos -Informó a los policías que le seguían por el micro-. Voy a entrar, deséenme suerte.

En el aparcamiento había un montón de adoles centes, mucho ruido y mucha actividad. Los chicos recorrían la zona con sus coches, presumiendo ante las chicas. Ellas, que se movían en grupitos, coque teaban con ellos descaradamente. En las zonas más oscuras, las parejas aprovechaban para magrearse dentro de los vehículos aparcados. Por lo general, a Edward los adolescentes le divertían, pero esa no che prácticamente ni siquiera les prestó atención. Adelantó la cola que esperaba en la entrada y fue directo a la puerta principal de Partido. Tomás, que estaba de portero, le dejó pasar.

Dentro, una vorágine de destellos de luces de colores, cuerpos que bailaban al ritmo de la música a todo volumen y voces que hablaban a gritos le dieron la bienvenida. Ese era el mundo de los jóve nes; allí los adultos no pintaban nada.

Edward saludó a uno de los camareros y bordeó el perímetro de la barra. Las quinceañeras flirteaban con él, mirándole fijamente o haciendo posturitas. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo y, consciente de sus frágiles egos, al pasar por su lado les decía que no con la cabeza, con actitud resignada. Una parte de su cerebro se concentraba en actuar como si todo fuera bien, mientras que el resto de su conciencia se centraba en encontrar a Isabella y salir de allí.

Al final de la barra, una puerta marcada con el aviso SOLO EMPLEADOS daba acceso al despacho de Isidro.

-Empieza la fiesta -murmuró Edward a sus co legas al otro lado del micro. Empujó la puerta y entró.

El vestíbulo tenía forma de te. En el extremo iz quierdo estaba el despacho de Isidro; el derecho lle vaba a la cocina. «Si me están esperando, estarán al final el vestíbulo», se dijo. Avanzó con rapidez y giró a la izquierda, como si nada malo pudiera ocurrir. Frente a él apareció Santiago, apuntándole con una 44, pero el sonido inconfundible de un percutor em pujado hacia atrás sorprendió a Edward por la espalda.

-Eso es. Te estoy apuntando a la cabeza. Pon las manos donde pueda verlas y vuélvete muy des pacio -la voz parecía más propia de un cantante jamaicano que de un matón.

Edward obedeció y, al volverse, se topo con Tyler, otro de los hombres de Volturi.

-¿Qué hay Tyler? Aro me ha pedido que viniera a recoger los recibos de esta noche.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí me ha dicho que viniera a recoger a un chivato -dijo Tyler con una leve son risa-. Santiago, regístrale.

Como se esperaba algo así, había dejado sus dos pistolas a Emmett; le había dicho que prefería que se las quedara él en lugar de los matones de Volturi. Cuan do vieron que estaba limpio, Tyler se sorprendió.

-Pero si normalmente vas armado... -dijo el jamaicano.

-Sí, pero no esperaba tener problemas esta no che -contestó Edward.

-Vamos al despacho de Isidro. Este pacifismo tuvo tan repentino me resulta sospechoso.

Los tres hombres caminaron los pocos metros que los separaban del pequeño despacho al final del pasillo. En él había el espacio justo para una mesa, una silla, un archivador y un asiento para las visitas.

-Regístrale por si lleva micros -ordenó Tylera su secuaz.

Santiago sacó un detector del primer cajón del archivador. Al pasarlo por el torso de Edward, el apa rato emitió una señal.

-Yo os lo doy -dijo, y se sacó la cartera del bolsillo para extraer el pequeño micrófono platea do que parecía una pila de litio y dárselo.

Santiago lo echó en un vaso que había sobre la mesa del despacho y que parecía lleno de ron. -Vamos -dijo,

« ¡Aleluya!» Pero la alegría de Edward duró poco. -Vuelve a pasarle el detector -ordenó Tyler.

*0*

La puerta se abrió y Isabella percibió un movimiento brusco y ruido de traqueteo de muebles.

-La próxima vez tendrás más suerte, quizá al guien quiera una puta con dientes de conejo -era el mismo tipejo que la había llamado «puta flaca». Se fue dando un portazo.

Isabella abrió los ojos y vio a la amiga de Gloria, Dulce, de pie en el centro de la sala, llorando. Se levantó del sofá de un salto y corrió a consolarla. -¿Estás bien?

Dulce apartó la cara y siguió llorando en silen cio. Isabella le acarició el hombro y volvió a repetirle la pregunta, pero la chica la evitaba y no decía nada.

-Si quieres hablar, aquí me tienes; tómate tu tiempo.

Volvió hacia el sofá, lo apartó de la pared y si guió forzando el panel. Aunque no miraba a Dul ce, supo que la chica había dejado de llorar.

-¿Qué hace? -preguntó con un fuerte acento mexicano.

« ¿A ti qué te parece?», pensó Isabella, pero dijo: -Intento salir de aquí.

-Si la ven haciendo eso, le van a hacer daño. Isabella levantó una ceja.

—Por el modo en que llorabas, van a hacerme daño de todas formas, así que prefiero intentar es capar.

Dulce se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto inde ciso. Miró hacia la puerta y volvió a mirar a Isabella.

-La voy a ayudar -dijo.

Isabella le hizo un sitio a su lado, y Dulce comenzó a empujar el panel. Con la presión que ejercían am bas, cedió enseguida y se abrió un espacio suficien te para que, de una en una, pasaran a la otra sala. Isabella estaba eufórica.

-¡Vamos, deprisa!

La muchacha se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos. -No. Yo no voy.

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Pues claro que vienes! -insistió Isabella.

Dulce negó con la cabeza.

-No. Si la encuentran, la matarán -repuso, y fue a sentarse frente al televisor-. Yo me quedo aquí -dijo encendiendo la tele.

-Dulce, van a hacerte daño de todos modos. ¿Qué les dirás cuando te pregunten por qué no los avisaste de que me fugaba?

-Diré que estaba dormida -respondió con firmeza-. Es mejor que se dé prisa, no tardarán en venir a por usted.

Isabella permanecía inmóvil, en la agonía de la in decisión. Dulce, seria e inflexible, le había dado la espalda.

-Muy bien. Voy a buscar ayuda. ¿Puedes de cirme al menos en qué dirección está la puerta de salida?

Dulce se encogió tímidamente de hombros y sin volverse para mirar a Isabella, contestó:

-No estoy segura. Hay muchos pasillos. Creo que está en esa dirección -y señaló hacia la izquierda.

-Muy bien, gracias. Y no te preocupes, alguien vendrá a rescatarte pronto.

Y dicho esto, se agachó y empezó a meterse por el agujero. Le pareció oír una vocecita suave que le deseaba buena suerte, pero no estaba muy segura de ello.

La sala contigua estaba a oscuras. Isabella se puso en pie y esperó unos instantes a que sus ojos se acos tumbraran a la penumbra. Moviéndose muy despa cio, cruzó la estancia en la dirección donde intuía que estaba la puerta. Esquivó un escritorio, pero chocó contra una mesa pequeña que estaba en me dio del camino. Por suerte, no cayó nada al suelo. Cuando alcanzó la pared, la siguió a tientas y tuvo que reprimir un grito de frustración al descubrir que la pared que estaba siguiendo terminaba perpendi cular a la suya. Así que volvió sobre sus pasos y final mente encontró la puerta. «Por fin. Por favor, Dios mío, que esté abierta, por favor...»

Esperando lo peor, Isabella sujetó el pomo de la puerta... y éste giró en su mano. Se sintió tan ali viada que a punto estuvo de dejarse caer de rodi llas al suelo para darle las gracias a Dios. Con mu cho cuidado, abrió la puerta y esperó unos segun dos antes de sacarla cabeza al pasillo. Un poco más allá, una bombilla colgada de un cable le permitió ver lo que había en ambas direcciones. El pasillo era larguísimo, se extendía más de treinta metros a cada lado. «Este sitio debe de ser enorme.» Las pa redes eran de yeso blanco. «Para variar. No todo van a ser los "elegantes" falsos paneles de las salas», dijo una vocecita sarcástica en su interior. Pero al igual que los paneles, las paredes tampoco llegaban hasta el techo.

No había ningún cartel con la palabra SALIDA, así que Isabella se fió de la intuición de Dulce. « ¡Si ella ha dicho que a la izquierda, pues a la izquierda!»

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de huir de allí, no acababa de atreverse a salir al pasillo. Tenía las pier nas clavadas en el umbral de la puerta. La idea de salir al exterior, a campo abierto, por aquel pasillo, la aterrorizaba. Se entretuvo quitándose los zapatos. «Vale, me da miedo, pero no es nada comparado con tener que vérmelas con Volturi. Muévete, Swan.» Renuente, salió al pasillo. « ¿Cierro la puerta? No, quizá tenga que volver corriendo a esconderme. Debo intentar abrir todas las puertas del pasillo, por si tengo que ocultarme rápidamente en alguna.» El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que tenía miedo de que los hombres de Volturi pudieran oírla incluso desde dentro de una de aquellas salas. Con los zapa tos en una mano y uno de los dos clavos en la otra, empezó a avanzar por el pasillo.


	32. Capitulo 31

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 31_**

-Creías que nos la ibas a jugar, ¿eh? -preguntó Tyler examinando el dispositivo «moneda» del FBI.

Edward no se molestó en contestar. « ¿Para qué?», pensó.

-Es un aparato tan cojonudo que, fíjate, hasta me da pena freírle los circuitos, pero... -Tyler dejó caer el dispositivo en el vaso de ron-. No podemos permitir que transmitas nuestras conversaciones, ¿verdad que no?

Edward había hecho un trato con el teniente. Si los hombres de Volturiencontraban el segundo trans misor, el reloj empezaría a correr. Antes de una hora, los agentes del Departamento de Policía de Dallas llegarían a Partido de Playa. Echó un vista zo a su reloj.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes una cita? -pre guntó Tyler-. Santiago, nuestro amigo Edward se aburre con nosotros, no deja de mirar su reloj.

-A lo mejor necesita un poco de emoción en su vida -dijo Santiago con una sonrisa asquerosa.

-Puede que tengas razón, y creo que podemos ayudarle. Vamos a ver a don Aro y a la guapísi ma señora Swan.

Edward reaccionó como si le hubieran pinchado. -¿Qué sabéis de Isabella? -preguntó mirando a Tyler con odio.

-Santiago y yo hemos conocido a tu encantadora chica esta tarde en el parque. Hemos dado un paseí to juntos. Y ahora vamos a darlo contigo -el matón hizo un gesto con la 44, señalándole el pasillo.

Santiago caminaba delante, en dirección a la coci na, Edward iba detrás de él y Tyler cerraba la comitiva. A mitad del pasillo, Santiago abrió un armario empo trado, presionó dos de los estantes y el fondo del ar mario se abrió. El tipo sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo y se metió dentro. Edward vaciló unos segun dos, pero el arma de Tyler apuntándole por la espal da resultaba de lo más convincente. Siguió los pasos de Santiago y llegaron a un pequeño almacén.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó, notando el in tenso olor a especias exóticas que cargaba el am biente.

-En la parte trasera del restaurante tailandés de al lado -le dijo Tyler-. Hace una hora que han cerrado -añadió con una carcajada-. ¿No sabías que Aro es propietario de toda la manzana?

-No, no lo sabía-aunque intentaba mantener la calma, el optimismo de Edward cayó en picado en ese momento. Se hacía a la idea de lo que le espe raba, y los minutos siguientes le demostraron que no estaba equivocado.

Avanzando de local en local a través de puertas secretas, los tres hombres recorrieron una lavande ría y una tienda de fotos antes de salir a la calle por la puerta trasera de una librería de segunda mano que quedaba justo en la otra punta del centro co mercial que albergaba la discoteca de adolescentes donde había empezado todo. «Los equipos de vigi lancia están apostados enfrente de la discoteca. Es imposible que nos vean saliendo por aquí.»

Isabella había llegado al final del pasillo sin proble mas. Sólo había una dirección en la que avanzar, hacia la derecha, a lo largo de otro pasillo sin nin gún cartel de SALIDA a la vista. Ojala supiera cómo moverme por aquí dentro. Parece tan grande que podría andar perdida horas y horas. Y cuanto más tiempo pase deambulando por aquí, más fácil será que alguien me encuentre.»

Ya estaba en la mitad del nuevo pasillo cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban desde un corredor per pendicular. La puerta más cercana tenía un cartel que decía PRIVADO: MANTENIMIENTO. La abrió, se metió dentro y se encontró ante una escalera mal iluminada. «Genial. No se me había ocurrido que este sitio podía tener más de una planta.» Se acercó al pie de la escalera y miró hacia arriba. ¿Qué ha cer? ¿Volver a salir al pasillo o subir escaleras arri ba? «Todavía no he visto ninguna ventana. Quizá si subo encuentre alguna. Además, será un sitio más seguro que la planta baja. Espero no encon trarme con ningún empleado de mantenimiento a estas horas.» Decidida, empezó a subir por la esca lera. Era estrecha, sólo la usaba el personal de man tenimiento, y acababa ante otra puerta. «Fin de trayecto. Hora de tomar decisiones. ¿Cruzo esta puerta o me vuelvo por donde he venido?» Tras pegar la oreja a la puerta para escuchar un momen to, la abrió. Ante ella se extendía una pasarela es trecha de madera. El espacio era muy justo -un hombre alto tendría que agacharse, seguro- y se oían ruidos extraños.

Isabella había tenido un novio que era el director de un teatro local. Mientras salieron juntos, pasó muchas horas con él entre bastidores, y esa pasare la le recordaba a las que había visto en la parte alta del teatro. Tuberías y cables eléctricos corrían pa ralelos a la pasarela de madera, y un laberinto de conductos plateados de aire acondicionado acen tuaba la sensación claustrofóbica que le daba aquel lugar. Los ruidos que Isabella oía pertenecían a los sistemas eléctricos, encendiéndose y apagándose por todo el edificio, y al agua que corría por las tuberías. En algún sitio, más adelante, flotaba el so nido de voces que venían desde abajo.

La tentación de quedarse en aquella pasarela era enorme. Por primera vez en muchas horas, se sentía relativamente a salvo. «Podría quedarme escondida aquí hasta que todo el mundo se vaya a casa o hasta que Edward venga a por mí. A estas horas ya debe de saber que he desaparecido.» Pero una vocecita en su interior le recordó que Consuelo y otras mujeres es taban en peligro. Mientras se debatía entre volver a la planta baja para seguir buscando una salida o quedarse donde estaba, un grito muy agudo resonó por todo el edificio. Isabella dejó caer sus zapatos. Uno de ellos golpeó el suelo de madera con fuerza; el otro rebotó y fue a parar donde las tuberías. «Dios santo, ¿qué ha sido eso?»

Podía oír voces de hombres gritando, y mujeres que chillaban. Las voces masculinas parecían ani mar... « ¿A quién?» Tardó un minuto en calmarse y recuperar los zapatos. Para entonces, las mujeres se habían callado, pero los hombres seguían ani mando y se reían cada vez más fuerte. El silencio de las mujeres la empujó a tomar una decisión. «Tengo que descubrir qué es lo que está pasando aquí.» Avanzó a gatas hasta el sitio de donde proce dían las voces. Oía su propia respiración a todo volumen y sentía cómo el miedo le cerraba la gar ganta. Frente a ella, la pasarela parecía estar ilumi nada desde abajo. Al acercarse, el misterio de la luz se desveló: los empleados de mantenimiento ha bían estado trabajando en el sistema del aire acondicionado. Sus herramientas habían quedado es parcidas por el suelo, y dos metros de conducto pla teado se extendían ante Isabella. A su izquierda había una rejilla de ventilación. Los operarios todavía no habían fijado el conducto a la rejilla, y por ahí en traba la luz que venía desde abajo. Isabella se debatía entre las ansias por salir de ese lugar y la preocupa ción por la suerte de Consuelo y las otras cuatro mujeres que había conocido. «Si voy con cuidado, nadie podrá verme. Estoy por encima de ellos, así que a menos que, haga ruido, no mirarán hacia arriba. Y por lo que se oye, parecen muy ocupa dos.» Consciente de que todo se lo estaba diciendo ella misma, Isabella cedió a su curiosidad, se arrodi lló, se acercó al hueco de la rejilla y miró.

Desde donde estaba, alcanzaba a ver una sala grande, bien iluminada. Pero no veía a nadie. Dejó los zapatos sobre la pasarela, se guardó el clavo en el bolsillo y se preparó para colocarse en el otro extremo de la rejilla para ver mejor. Cuando estuvo situada, volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Y el horror la paralizó.

La subasta del miércoles por la noche en el Club 69 la había impresionado, pero tanto los postores como «la mercancía» participaban con gusto en el juego. Lo que Isabella acababa de ver ahora era atroz: una docena de mujeres atadas a lo largo de una pared. Estaban encadenadas por las muñecas y te nían los brazos atados por encima de sus cabezas. Algunas estaban completamente desnudas, otras conservaban pedazos de la ropa que les habían arrancado. Un grupo de hombres, algo más de trein ta, las examinaban. Algunos se limitaban a levan tarles la barbilla para verles la cara, a magrearles un pecho o a pellizcarles un pezón; otros les metían los dedos en los genitales. La mayoría de las muje res parecían resignarse a su suerte. Tenían la cabe za colgando, con el pelo cubriéndoles la cara.

Isabella observó a las víctimas para ver si conocía a alguna. Se le escapó un gemido cuando reconoció a Gloria. Un hombretón pelirrojo con un traje hecho a medida le metía y le sacaba la mano de la vagina, impasible ante la expresión angustiada de la chica.

Pero fue cuando vio a Consuelo que tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. Los chillidos que ha bía oído antes eran de la cocinera. La mujer seguía llorando de miedo y de rabia, pero de su boca no salía sonido alguno. «Ya no le queda voz», pensó Isabella. Dos hombres sujetaban el cuerpo de Con suelo en posición horizontal. Uno la sostenía mien tras el otro le arrancaba de uno en uno los pelillos del vello púbico. Isabella nunca había experimentado un odio tan intenso como el que sintió en ese mo mento al ver a aquellos dos sádicos torturar a Con suelo. Sí hubiera llevado un arma, los habría matado a los dos sin pestañear. Todavía intentaba controlar su rabia cuando oyó la voz de Volturientre el ruido y las risas.

-¡Caballeros! Caballeros, es casi la hora de que empiece la subasta -y avanzó hasta colocarse en el ángulo de visión de Isabella-. Me satisface enorme mente contemplar el nivel de entusiasmo que inspi ran las piezas de esta semana. Sólo espero que pon gan tanto interés en sus ofertas como lo están po niendo al examinar la mercancía.

Risotadas masculinas celebraron su ocurrencia. -También estoy encantado de anunciarles que esta noche tengo una sorpresa muy especial para los más exigentes...

Isabella seguía cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Se mordió los nudillos. «No. No puede estar hablando de mí.» Volturise paseó con chulería por la sala, apareciendo y desapareciendo de su ángulo de visión.

-De vez en cuando, el Club 69 atrae la aten ción de los medios. Una atención que no nos con viene para nada. -Hizo una pausa para dar más relevancia a sus palabras-. ¿Se imaginan ustedes lo que pasaría si descubrieran estas pequeñas reu niones nuestras de los sábados?

Esta vez nadie se rió. Se oyó un murmullo de preocupación entre los asistentes.

-Relájense, amigos. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Tengo a la periodista entrometida encerrada en una sala, aquí mismo.

Aunque Isabella no podía verle, detectaba el tono de satisfacción arrogante en su voz.

-Resulta que es bastante guapa. Al contrario de éstas, es rubia y tiene los ojos azules. Y está acos tumbrada a salirse con la suya. Creo que su nuevo propietario va a tener que domarla -dijo burlón-. El precio de venta incluye su eliminación cuando el usuario se haya cansado del nuevo juguete.

A Isabella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y notó un sabor metálico en la boca. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de morderse los nudillos. El sabor metáli co era el de su sangre.

Los clientes de Volturivolvieron a reír, confia dos porque sus pequeñas reuniones de los sábados continuarían siendo secretas.

« ¿Está loco? No creerá que puede deshacerse de mí como quien tira una bolsa de basura. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan arrogante, tan insensible, tan cruel?» Estaba temblando. En un intento por ca lentarse un poco, se frotó los brazos. Tenía la piel fría y húmeda. «Estoy conmocionada. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando se dé cuenta de que he desa parecido, pondrá esto patas arriba hasta encon trarme», se dijo. Nerviosa como estaba, había deja do de escuchar, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que se había perdido algo que acababa de suceder allí abajo. Inclinándose hacia la rejilla, prestó atención de nuevo.

-Excúsenme, caballeros, ruego que me presten atención unos instantes. Hay un asunto que requie re de su cooperación -su voz se había vuelto ra biosa-. Parece que nuestra pieza estrella ha logra do escapar de la sala donde la teníamos encerrada. La alarma principal no ha sonado, con lo que estoy seguro de que todavía se encuentra en nuestras ins talaciones. Separémonos en grupos y localicémosla cuanto antes.

« ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?» Con los nervios de punta, Isabella retrocedió por la pasarela y al hacerlo dio una patada a algo que cayó con es truendo sobre las tuberías: su zapato. Se hizo el si lencio. Y en cuestión de segundos, volvió a oír a Volturide nuevo.

-Caballeros, creo que hemos encontrado a nuestra gatita perdida. ¿Alguien puede subir al ár bol y traérmela, por favor?


	33. Capitulo 32

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

* * *

**_Capítulo 32_**

Como Edward suponía, el aparcamiento de la librería de segunda mano estaba desierto. Nadie vio salir el coche negro que se dirigía a la autopista del noroes te. Su único alivio era que iba a ver a Isabella. «Seguro que está aterrorizada -pensó-. Al menos estare mos juntos.»

Durante el trayecto hacia el oeste de Dallas, Tyler y Santiago bromearon haciendo chistes a su costa. Edward los ignoro, sólo pensaba en Isabella. La perspectiva de una muerte cercana nunca le había aterrorizado como a sus compañeros de patrulla en Iraq, por eso no dejaba de ser irónico que, ahora que la había conocido a ella, la vida fuera más preciosa para él. «Pero no creo que salga vivo de ésta. Si al menos consigo que ella sobreviva, ya me daré por satisfecho.»

El almacén al que le condujeron no era ninguno de los que habían estado vigilando. «Aunque Olson los registré todos de arriba abajo, no servirá de nada», pensó. La parte delantera del edifico parecía desierta, pero cuando Santiago fue a dejar el vehículo en la parte de atrás, vio que el aparca miento estaba lleno de coches. « ¿Un selecto grupo de postores para una mercancía aún más exclusi va? -Echó un vistazo a su reloj-. Olson ni si quiera habrá llegado a Partido todavía.»

Santiago apareó y los tres hombres salieron del co che. Entraron en el almacén por una puerta lateral, marcando una clave de acceso en una cerradura digi tal. El edificio era enorme, pero sus dos guías se lo conocían al dedillo. Mientras avanzaban por los pasi llos mal iluminados, Edward podía oír gritos proceden tes de algún lugar recóndito de aquel almacén.

-Excelente -murmuró Tyler-, no quería perderme la fiesta.

-Aquí pasa algo... -dijo Santiago-, y no es sólo la subasta.

Llegaron a un gran espacio abierto, situado en el corazón del edificio. Había tanto movimiento y tanta excitación en aquella sala que Edward tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de todo. Su inspec ción ocular del lugar se vio interrumpida por una voz familiar.

-¡Tyler! Veo que me has traído a mi empleado traidor.

Volturi se acercó a los tres hombres cruzando la sala a grandes zancadas.

-Hola, Aro -Edward empleó un tono suave.

-¡Edward! Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Es tábamos esperándote.

Conocía los cambios de humor del dueño del Club 69, y aunque pareciera alegre, e incluso cordial, Edward detectaba la rabia que ocultaba aquel tono desenfadado.

-Ven, ven, deja que te enseñe todo esto. -Volturile cogió del brazo y se lo llevó hasta la barra-. José, mi amigo toma whisky de malta escocés. Den tro de un ratito le espera una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa, así que lo menos que podemos hacer por él es servirle su última copa.

Edward aceptó la copa con ganas. Bebió un buen trago y con un gesto le dio las gracias al camarero, un hombre al que no había visto nunca. -Gracias, güey.

-De nada, compadre -contestó el hombre. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban angustia.

«Quizá no todos estén contentos de trabajar aquí», pensó el policía.

Volturi seguía sujetándole por el brazo. Ahora le abría camino a través de los hombres de la sala. -Ésta es la mercancía de esta noche -le dijo. Edward se sorprendió. Esperaba otro tipo de subas ta, quizá más «exclusiva», y no aquellas muchachas mexicanas, maltratadas y exhaustas, atadas como perros. Casi todas eran adolescentes. Sintió que el odio le invadía; el odio y algo más: el miedo. « ¡Mier-da! ¿Dónde está Isabella?», maldijo en silencio.

A pesar de las emociones que se acumulaban en su interior, intentó mantener un tono de voz suave mientras seguía escudriñando la sala.

-Aro, ¿qué has organizado aquí? ¿Un club privado para pervertidos? Tengo que admitir que me has decepcionado. Esperaba algo más de ti.

Durante unos segundos, la rabia pareció aflorar a los ojos de Volturi, pero enseguida desapareció. -Ven, amigo mío. Ya sabes que me gusta ofre cer los placeres más selectos a los hombres que es tán dispuestos a pagar lo que haga falta por ellos -dijo señalando a los clientes-, y estos señores pagan muy bien.

Edward señaló a las mujeres encadenadas.

-¿Y ésta es tu mercancía selecta? ¿Adolescen tes aterrorizadas? -masculló Edward con desdén. Volturi apretó las mandíbulas y el policía obser vó que también apretaba los puños para controlar se. «Si le saco de sus casillas, quizá se olvide de Isabella y venga sólo a por mí. No debe notar que ella me importa», se recordó.

Edward supo exactamente en qué momento recupe ró Volturila compostura. Era como si alguien hubie ra accionado un interruptor en su interior. En un ins tante estaba a punto de explotar, y a los dos segundos volvía a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado. -¡Hombre, tengo mejor mercancía de la que ves aquí! De hecho, te estábamos esperando para sacar la pieza estrella a subasta.

A Edward se le retorció el estómago. «Cuidado, Cullen. Si nota lo que sientes por Isabella, la hará pe dazos delante de ti.»

-Me alegro de oírlo. No tendrá que ser gran cosa para mejorar esto -espetó al tiempo que se ñalaba a las mujeres encadenadas.

—Por aquí, amigo mío. Estoy seguro de que mi oferta especial de la noche te va a gustar mucho...

El grupo de clientes se abrió para dejar pasar a Volturi, Edward, Tyler y Santiago.

-Dejen paso, caballeros, por favor... -ordenó el propietario del Club 69 cuando llegaron a un grupo que les impedía seguir avanzando.

Aquellos hombres que les daban la espalda esta ban colocados en un semicírculo, muy atentos a algo que Edward no alcanzaba a ver. Respiró hondo, como preparándose para lo que intuía que le espe raba. Los espectadores abrieron paso, y él vio lo que estaban devorando con los ojos. Allí estaba Isabella, encadenada por las muñecas y con los brazos en alto. Le habían arrancado la ropa. Los jirones de su blusa colgaban de su cuerpo. No estaba del todo desnuda, todavía llevaba puesto un sujetador de encaje negro y un tanga a juego. Pero no era sólo su lencería cara lo que la diferenciaba del res to de las víctimas; su actitud era muy distinta.

Aunque era una prisionera más, parecía una rei na guerrera. Mantenía la cabeza bien alta, desafian te, y nadie se atrevía a tocarla. El odio y el desdén eran su escudo protector, y con él mantenía a los pervertidos a distancia.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poner cara de póquer mientras las emociones se disparaban en su interior: alivio, preocupación, orgullo y rabia amenazaban con desbocarse en cualquier momento; pero supo mantenerlas a raya. De una sola mirada, detectó cada rasguño, cada moratón, cada gota de sangre seca y hasta la última uña rota.

-Hola, Chiquita. Parece que has tenido una mala noche.

Isabella le miró fijamente. El policía aguantó la res piración, esperando que ella lo entendiera. -¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? -masculló ella.

A pesar del peligro, Edward sintió que una oleada de alegría le invadía. Sabía que Isabella confiaba en él y que le iba a seguir el juego. «El problema es que no me queda ningún as en la manga, cariño», se lamentó en silencio.

-Aro y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente -dijo señalando a Volturi con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-¿Y vas a pujar por mí? -preguntó ella con desdén.

-No. ¿Para qué comprar la vaca cuando ya te has bebido toda su leche? -soltó Edward dándole la espalda y volviéndose hacia Volturi.

Cuando las miradas de ambos hombres se en contraron, el policía supo que aquel criminal no entendía nada.

-Pero ¿no te importa? Edward sonrió.

-Sí, Aro. Me importa igual que me importa mi siguiente comida. Ya te dije que sólo quería co gérmela.

Volturientornó los ojos en un gesto de descon fianza.

-No te creo.

El policía se encogió de hombros.

-Cree lo que quieras. Y mientras decides qué creer, tú y yo tenemos un asunto que discutir. Volturi sacudió la cabeza, reacio a dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquélla para torturar a un enemigo. La rabia y la duda le atenazaban.

Edward vio que los clientes volvían a rodear a Isabella como una manada de chacales rondando a una leo na herida. Estaba a punto de echarse encima de ellos y hacerlos trizas. Uno de los pervertidos puso la mano sobre el vientre de Isabella. «Mataré a ese hijo de puta.» Sólo el hecho de estar seguro de que ella iba a sufrir más si Volturiaveriguaba lo mucho que le importaba reprimió sus ansias de abalanzar se sobre aquel hombre.

-Vamos a ver si te importa o no, ¿te parece? -sugirió el propietario del Club 69 con un brillo maquiavélico en la mirada. A Edward se le encogió el corazón.

Volturihizo una señal a Tyler para que sujetara al policía y lo mantuviera mirando hacia Isabella, y el esbirro asintió.

-Caballeros, empieza la subasta -dijo Volturiavanzando hacia ella-. Y vamos a comenzar con esta pieza tan deliciosa. -Acarició el hombro de Isabella y fue bajando la mano hasta ponérsela sobre uno de los pechos. Se lo magreó un rato, mirando fijamente a Edward.

Con gran esfuerzo, el policía se mantuvo impasi ble. « ¡Piensa, Cullen! ¿Qué vas a hacer?» Isabella se guía de pie, con la mirada perdida, indiferente a Volturi, a los pervertidos y a toda la situación. Edward miró a Tyler. El tipo le devolvió la mirada y le son rió. Era demasiado profesional como para distraerse con esa subasta. « ¿Qué hago?», se preguntó.

Aunque Isabella se comportaba como si no se die ra cuenta de nada, sabía exactamente todo lo que estaba pasando. Y, sobre todo, no le quitaba la vis ta de encima a Edward, a quien miraba de reojo. Sa bía que acudiría, pero la verdad es que le esperaba acompañado de agentes armados y coches de poli cía, dispuesto a detener a aquel hatajo de sádicos, no como un prisionero más. Parecía que se había de jado atrapar. «A lo mejor lleva un micrófono, o un GPS. Seguro que en cualquier momento aparecen los polis y nos rescatan», pensó. La verdad es que no le importaba cuál fuera el plan, o si lo había. Estaba contenta de que él estuviera allí, con ella. Mi nutos antes de que él llegase había estado a punto de perder los nervios. «Si no hubiera llegado, aho ra estaría histérica perdida, sollozando y suplican do como Consuelo», se dijo. Volturile magreaba el pecho derecho y ella sabía que intentaba provocar a Edward. Isabella miró a los clientes, pero algo la sor prendió. «Aquí pasa algo. Algunos de estos capu llos no están prestando atención. ¿Qué ocurre?» Al fondo de la sala, algunos de los postores habían dejado sus palas y corrían hacia la puerta. Isabella aguzó el oído. « ¡Dios mío! ¡Es la policía! ¡Nos han encontrado!»

Volturiseguía tan absorto en la subasta que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Los clientes más excitados seguían pujando. Al es tar de cara al público, Isabella podía ver todo lo que ocurría. Buscó a Edward con la mirada y le sonrió triunfante. Él frunció el ceño, sin entenderla, y ella le indicó con los ojos el movimiento que había al fondo de la sala. El policía se volvió y le dijo algo al jamaicano que la había secuestrado. El tipo se vol vió a su vez y, en esa décima de segundo, Edward le apartó la pistola con una mano y le arreó un cabe zazo en toda la cara. La pistola se disparó en el aire, y la gente de la sala enloqueció. Los clientes empe zaron a correr hacia la puerta, y la estampida pro vocó un atasco en las salidas. Isabella contemplaba con satisfacción cómo aquellos cerdos se empuja ban desesperados los unos a los otros para ser los primeros en salir de allí.

-¡Os vais a pudrir todos en la cárcel! -les gritó. Volturipasó corriendo por delante de ella, en dirección a una puerta que quedaba en una esEdwarda de la sala. Edward recogió la pistola del jamaicano y lo siguió a toda velocidad.

-¡Eh! ¿Y yo, qué? -gritó Isabella. El no contestó.

-¡Genial! -masculló ella. «Estoy casi desnu da, encadenada a una pared, y mi chico acaba de salir corriendo, ¡dejándome aquí!»

Podía oír disparos por todo el edificio, aunque, por suerte, todos sonaban bastante lejos. Las de más prisioneras habían levantado las cabezas y mi raban sorprendidas a su alrededor. Isabella sabía exactamente cómo se sentían. De repente, una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, vaya, amiga mía. Parece que has tenido una noche movidita.

-¡Emmett! -chilló Isabella-. ¡Suéltame, corre!

-¿Ahora que estaba disfrutando de las vistas?

-Hablo en serio, ¡suéltame de inmediato!

-Preciosa, ¿no sabrás por casualidad dónde es tán las llaves?

-Las tiene Volturi, y Edward le está persiguiendo.

-Pues seguro que las trae enseguida...

-Entonces, no te quedes ahí parado. ¡Quítales los abrigos a esos cabrones y cubre a las chicas! Emmett obedeció al instante y fue hacia los perver tidos para cogerles las chaquetas. Alguno intentó protestar, pero una mirada fulminante del policía disuadió cualquier resistencia.

Cuando Edward regresó, trayendo a Volturia rastras, Emmett había cubierto a Isabella con una chaqueta azul marino, atando las mangas por detrás del cuello.

Al propietario del Club 69 pareció que lo hubie ran pasado por una picadora de carne. Tenía la cara llena de sangre, un brazo dislocado y una bala en el otro. Apenas conservaba la conciencia. Emmett felicitó a su colega.

-Hay que ver la de veces que se habrá caído mientras le perseguías...

-Perdí la cuenta -dijo Edward, arrojando al va quero a los pies de Emmett-. Incluso ha tropezado con la pistola de Tyler...

-Hijo de puta patoso -espetó Emmett. Y le dio una patada en el costado.

Edward miró a Isabella.

-¿Estás bien, nena?

-Nunca he estado mejor -dijo con una sonri sa llorosa. Cuando él la desató, se dejó caer en sus brazos.

Edward entregó las llaves a otro agente para que desatara al resto de las chicas y luego deshizo el nudo de las mangas de la chaqueta que había he cho Emmett y ayudó a Isabella a ponérsela bien.

-¿Cómo habéis dado con nosotros? -pregun tó Edward a Emmett.

-Bueno, ya sabes que soy un tipo muy suspicaz. Estaba vigilando el centro comercial, esperando a que salieras, cuando vi un cochazo negro aparcado delante de una librería de segunda mano. Imagínate la sorpresa que me llevé cuando te vi salir con dos matones, montar en el coche y largarte -explicó con una sonrisa.

-Siempre has sido un metomentodo -dijo Edward-. ¡Gracias!

-No hay de qué. -Emmett echó un vistazo a la sala-Joder, todo el papeleo de este asunto nos va a llevar semanas. Es mejor que saques a tu chica de aquí antes de que Olson os vea y empiece a haceros preguntas. Yo que vosotros me iría por allí -y se ñaló la puerta por la que había intentado huir Volturi-. Le diré al teniente que he encontrado toda esta mierda yo solito.

Edward asintió.

-Gracias, amigo. -Se metió la mano en el bol sillo y sacó un arma-. Esto es de Tyler. Volturidebe de haberla cogido para atacaros...

-Sí, justo antes de que cayera al suelo y se le disparara, lo sé. -Emmett miró a su alrededor-. Y ahora largaos de aquí los dos antes de que cambie de opinión.

Edward cogió a Isabella en brazos. -¿Nos vamos a casa, Princesa?

-Ya va siendo hora -respondió ella.

Y los dos se marcharon del almacén en medio de todo aquel alboroto.


	34. Capitulo 33

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora Maya Reynolds**

******Chicas llegamos al final de la novela y lo hicimos en tiempo record 24 horas jeje no lo vuelvo a hacer!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 33_**

Al día siguiente por la tarde, después de la redada en el almacén, Isabella y Edward se relajaban en el jacuzzi del tercer piso del edificio Heat. A ella el agua ca liente le sentaba bien, y es que todavía le dolían los brazos del rato que había pasado encadenada. Esta ba sentada en el regazo de Edward, y le daba de comer uvas y fresas que cogía de un bol junto a la bañera.

-Hoy he tenido una propuesta de trabajo -dijo él.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién?

-De tu padre.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. «Debería habérmelo imaginado», pensó.

-¿Y qué trabajo te ha ofrecido?

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante para besarle la oreja derecha.

-Parece que está buscando a un hombre de mi talento para coordinar la seguridad del Swan Me dia Group. ¿Crees que intenta sobornarme?

Ella giró la cabeza para darle un beso. Edward sa bía a fresas.

-Mmmm… qué bien sabes. No, creo que, como has salvado la vida de su hija, ha investigado un poco quién eres. Tu currículum militar debe de haberle impresionado y ahora quiere conocerte mejor.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla cara a cara.

-Y tú sabes todo esto porque...

-... porque yo también he hablado hoy con mi padre. Quería saber cómo estaba. -Isabella le acari ció los labios con la lengua antes de volver a coger más fruta del bol-. ¿Qué le has dicho sobre la oferta de trabajo? -preguntó.

-Que prefiero ser policía. Parecía defraudado.

-No te preocupes. Te aseguro que no será su última propuesta -dijo Isabella acercándole otra fre sa a los labios.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mientras salgamos juntos, eres un elemento que no controla. Ofrecerte un trabajo es una mane ra de controlar la situación. -Le metió la fresa en la boca y, mientras él masticaba, Isabella siguió ha blando-. Anoche fue muy duro para mi padre. Ni todo su dinero ni todo su poder podían salvarme. Darse cuenta de algo así debe de haberle afectado mucho.

Mientras masticaba, Edward le hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando.

-De hecho, hasta admitió que no había sido un buen padre y que quiere compensarme por ello -continuó Isabella. Y sacudió la cabeza. «Si todo fuera tan fácil», pensó.

Edward tragó.

-¿Así que te va a llevar a pescar y de acampada para recuperar el tiempo perdido?

-¡Huy, no, por favor! -se rió Isabella-. No, pero he decidido aprovecharme de este momento sensible suyo. Le he pedido que haga algo por no sotros.

-¿Algo como qué? ¿Que nos compre México entero?

Ella le dio un cachete en el brazo.

-No, pero casi. Le he pedido que consiga que todas esas chicas que Volturi tenía prisioneras puedan quedarse en este país.

Edward la miró fijamente.

-Pero, Princesa, son inmigrantes ilegales.

-Y ya han pagado por ello. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellas es permitirles empezar una nueva vida aquí.

-Bueno..., si hay alguien que pueda conseguir algo así, ése es tu padre -dijo Edward acariciándole el hombro-. He estado pensando... -añadió.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Por qué no vamos a tu apartamento y juga mos a _esconder el chorizo _en tu dormitorio?

-¿Esconder el chorizo? No conozco ese juego.

-Es la versión mexicana del típico pasatiempo norteamericano esconder la salchicha -añadió con una sonrisa pícara-. En Mexico le damos un toque más picante al tema...

-Ay, no sé. Aquí estoy muy bien -dijo ella acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Aunque no hacía ni una hora desde el último pol vo, Isabella notaba que la polla de Edward empezaba a ponerse dura otra vez. Sin previo aviso, él la sacó en brazos de la bañera, pero Isabella ni siquiera se moles tó en protestar. «Me encanta cuando me lleva en brazos», pensó. Entonces él se la cargó al hombro como un saco de patatas y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera, Edward, lo estamos mojando todo! -gritó Isabella.

-Te lo tengo dicho, Princesa, el agua se seca -abrió la puerta.

-¡Pero..., pero no podemos ir por el edificio en pelotas, alguien podría vernos!

-Siento tener que recordártelo, pero anoche un montón de gente te vio prácticamente desnuda. -Cogió una toalla y le tapó el culo-. Hala, ya estás decente. Vamos a tu apartamento.

-¡Estás como una cabra! Lo sabes, ¿no? -pro testó Isabella mientras él caminaba por el pasillo ha cia el ascensor. Pulsó el botón de llamada para su bir a la cuarta planta. No se habían encontrado a nadie por el camino. El primer plano de las nalgas de Edward que se le ofrecía a Isabella en aquella postura la ayudó a distraerse.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, él la llevó de rechita al dormitorio. Las luces todavía estaban en cendidas, y las sábanas, revueltas del último polvo. Edward la dejó sobre la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? -preguntó. Isabella se sentó.

-De hecho, quería charlar contigo sobre tu idea de la igualdad de sexos. -« ¡Qué difícil es concen trarse cuando lo tengo desnudo y tan cerca!»

-Estoy a favor de la igualdad, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

-Viene a que el sábado por la mañana estuvi mos jugando con tu caja de juguetitos sexuales.

-Chiquita, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? -dijo mien tras le separaba las piernas.

Isabella le apartó.

-Quiero que me escuches -protestó ella.

-Perdón -se excusó él. Y se sentó con expre sión atenta-. Igualdad de sexos. Sigue.

-Así es. -Isabella se levantó de la cama y fue ha cia el armario, de donde sacó una gran caja cuadra da con un enorme lazo morado. Volvió a la cama y se la plantó delante.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó él.

-¿Recuerdas que Aggie estaba trabajando en un reportaje sobre juguetes sexuales?

Edward asintió, y en su cara se dibujó la sonrisa que la volvía loca.

-¿Más juguetitos? -preguntó él.

-Sí, sólo que esta vez son para mí.

-Vale, ya lo pillo igualdad de sexos -exclamó tumbándose sobre la cama-. A por ello, Chiquita. Podré soportarlo.

Isabella abrió la tapa de la caja.

-Hay un montón juguetitos aquí, pero, en concreto, hay dos que tengo muchas ganas de probar.

-Lo que quieras, Princesa. Estoy a tu completa disposición.

Isabella rebuscó en la caja y sacó unas esposas. -¿Qué tal esto?

-¿Quién se las va a poner? -preguntó él.

-Hombre, ya que yo me pasé la noche encade nada a una pared, creo que ahora podrías ponérte las tú; por solidaridad...

Edward se sentó en la cama.

-Chiquita, soy policía. Para mí las esposas no son un juguete. Y además, para dejarme esposar tengo que sentirme muy seguro, confiar en la otra persona.

-Te comprendo -dijo ella-. Es lo mismo que cuando te meten la polla por el culo, hay que con fiar en la otra persona...

Edward sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. –Admítelo; te encantó.

-Sí, me encantó, y a ti te va a encantar esto. Muévete un poco hacia la derecha..., no, ahora un poquito a la izquierda. Así, perfecto. Ahora levanta un brazo. Sí, justo así.

En pocos minutos, Isabella le había esposado a la cabecera de la cama. Se echó hacia atrás para con templarle. El contraste de su piel morena y los ta tuajes con las sábanas blancas era impresionante. -Eres un espécimen precioso -dijo ella.

-Gracias, señora.

Isabella montó sobre él.

-Pero ahora eres mi prisionero, y debes obede cerme.

-Lo que usted diga, señora.

-Primero, quiero que me comas el coño.

-Sí, señora.

Isabella se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, sujetán dose a ella, buscando el equilibrio para acercar su pelvis a la cara de Edward. Él le pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Chiquita, quizá necesite un poco de ayuda. Es difícil hacer esto sin las manos.

-Improvisa -ordenó ella.

Y Edward improvisó. Hundió la cara en el sexo de Isabella, acariciándoselo con la lengua, la nariz y has ta con la barbilla. Ella se dejó llevar, moviendo las caderas para facilitarle las cosas. Edward se centró en el clítoris, jugando con la lengua y los dientes, la miéndoselo y dándole suaves mordisquitos, mien tras ella le animaba con jadeos y suspiros. Cuando su sexo empezó a lubricarse, él chupó con avidez el flujo de su excitación y una ola de calor invadió a Isabella.

-Edward... espera, estoy a punto.

En lugar de hacerle caso, él redobló sus esfuer zos, mordisqueándole con suavidad los labios ma yores, pero ella tenía tantas ganas de que se corrie ran juntos que se apartó de él por unos instantes.

-Princesa, pero ¿qué haces? -protestó Edward-. ¡Si estabas a punto de correrte!

-Si, pero tengo otros planes para nosotros esta noche.

Se levantó y volvió a rebuscar en la caja. De allí sacó el anillo extensible para el pene que Aggie ha bía traído de Los Ángeles, el que llevaba vibrador incorporado. Se lo mostró a Edward.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? -preguntó Isabella.

El irguió un poco la cabeza y sonrió al ver el ju guete.

-He visto anillos para el pene antes, pero éste es enorme.

-Sí... Aggie dijo que con éste disfrutan tanto la mujer como el hombre.

La polla de Edward, tiesa, apuntaba al techo como una torre de Pisa. Isabella sacó otra cosa de la caja: un bote que a él le resultó familiar. Estiró el cuello, para ver mejor lo que Isabella estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó intrigado.

-Hoy te toca a ti probar el Astroglíde -res pondió ella echándose una buena cantidad de lu bricante en una mano y frotándosela con la otra. Luego empezó a masajearle la polla con el gel ti bio.

-Aaah... -exclamó él-. ¡Qué gustazo!

-Pues esto no es nada, ya verás -cogió el bote y le echó lubricante directamente sobre el pene. Edward empezó a jadear.

-Espera, Chiquita, despacio. No quiero co rrerme tan pronto... ¡Joder, me encanta!

Cuando empezó a mover las caderas, Isabella al canzó un condón y el anillo para el pene. -Vamos a ver si esto es de tu talla, Ceniciento -le dijo después de ponerle el condón, con el ani llo en la mano. Siguiendo las instrucciones que ha bía leído, colocó el anillo en el pene y, cuando lo hubo ajustado en la base, encendió el vibrador.

-Oh, nena, cómo me gusta -gimió Edward.

-Muy bien, vaquero, ¿preparado para cabal gar?

-Móntame, vaquera.

Isabella se colocó encima de él, sonriendo. Parecía que su polla llevase puesto un sombrerito. Ella misma le ayudó a penetrarla. El anillo estaba hecho de silicona, era dúctil y no dificultó para nada las cosas. El vibrador, en cambio, lo complicó un poco todo. Edward no dejaba de mover las caderas, y pasó un rato hasta que Isabella controló la situación.

-Espero que estés lista, porque yo... estoy... a punto de correrme...

Isabella no se molestó en contestar. Inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, se estrelló contra el pecho de él. El movimiento la hizo gritar, y Edward gimió otra vez. Ninguno de los dos quería esperar más. Isabella le cabalgó con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera un va quero montando un caballo salvaje. La vibración del anillo realzaba todas las sensaciones y acentuaba el más mínimo movimiento. Edward levantaba las ca deras de la cama, que hacía todo tipo de ruidos, y las volvía a dejar caer en un vaivén frenético.

-¿Isabella? -jadeó él.

-¡Ahora! -gritó Isabella.

Y se corrieron juntos, mezclando sudores, com partiendo alientos y entrelazando las almas. Ella se quedó inmóvil sobre él unos segundos, para luego dejarse caer sobre su pecho. Yacían jadeando, em papados en sudor.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -preguntó él.

-Mmmm -fue la respuesta de Isabella.

Minutos después, Edward volvió a hablar.

-Pues si el semental ha cumplido su cometido, podrías quitarle las esposas, ¿no?

Ella levantó la cabeza.

-O quizá podría dejarte así el resto de la noche para que me obedecieras en todo.

-Podrías, pero ahora me apetece abrazarte -dijo Edward en tono persuasivo.

Isabella se incorporó de golpe.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa -dijo sal tando de la cama.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó él.

Ella salió del dormitorio sin responderle. -¡Isabella! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No me dejes así! Regresó con el móvil en la mano.

-¿Qué haces con el móvil? -preguntó él.

-Voy a sacarte una foto.

-Isabella...

Ella apartó la vista del móvil unos segundos. -¿Te da miedo? -preguntó.

-De verdad, déjalo -Edward se había puesto muy serio.

-De acuerdo, pero me deberás una -dijo de jando el móvil en la mesilla de noche-. Ve pensan do cómo me la vas a pagar.

-Tengo un regalito para ti -dijo él.

Isabella contempló con sarcasmo su pene enco gido.

-Pues a mí me parece que no...

-No, no es eso. Suéltame y te lo enseño.

Isabella le quitó las esposas y él se sentó en la cama, frotándose las muñecas. Luego se quitó el anillo vibrador y tiró el condón.

-¡Vamos, no me tengas en ascuas!

Edward se volvió para que Isabella pudiera ver el lado izquierdo de su espalda. Allí, entre los símbolos ta tuados de su cultura, había un corazón a medio tatuar con el nombre de ella dentro.

Isabella se quedó muda.

-Creía que no te gustaban los tatuajes con nombres de gente... -dijo.

-Nunca he llevado uno así. Sólo lo haría por ti.

A ella se le subió el corazón a la garganta y se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.

-Pero... no está terminado -dijo.

-Míralo de cerca, Chiquita.

Ella obedeció y pudo ver que estaba casi termi nado. Podía Ileerase su nombre, Isabella, aunque la inicial de un para su apellido, estaba a medias. Le fal taba

-Tú tienes que decirme cómo hay que termi narlo -le dijo él.

Isabella le observó, interrogante, y volvió a mirar el tatuaje. Notó que el corazón empezaba a acelerár sele.

-Ahora es una «C»... -dijo Isabella. Edward asintió.

—Una «C» de Cullen -continuó Edward. Ella no dijo nada.

-También puedo pedir que la conviertan en una «S» de Swan -añadió él tras aclararse la garganta-. De una manera o de otra, estás en mi co razón. Y llevaré tu nombre en mi piel.

Isabella detectó un tono de duda en su voz y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? El asintió.

-Anoche, cuando vi que podía perderte, me di cuenta de que no quería vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estuvieras.

-Edward...

-No, déjame terminar. Quiero hacerlo bien. Te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Isabella Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Sí! -exclamó ella arrojándose a sus brazos. Él la abrazó y hundió la cara entre sus cabellos.

-¿Aunque sólo hace cuatro días que nos cono cemos? -preguntó de nuevo él.

-¡Sí!

-¿Aunque soy un ingles de clase media baja y tú una norteamericana de clase alta?

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y bésame! -exclamó Isabella antes de estamparle un beso en los labios. Ese beso fue de los más dulces que se habían dado; un beso que auguraba días felices y noches cálidas.

-Antes no te lo he contado todo sobre la char la con tu padre -dijo Edward instantes después.

-¿Ah, no?

-No me llamó él, le llamé yo. Isabella le miró fijamente. -¿Por qué?

Edward hizo una especie de mueca, como si le die ra vergüenza seguir hablando.

-Quería hacer las cosas bien... Y le telefoneé para pedirle permiso para casarme contigo.

A ella se le encogió el estómago.

-¿Y por eso te ofreció el trabajo? ¿Para quitar te de en medio?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No. Anoche me preguntó si estaba enamora do de ti.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que sí. El dijo que eso era bueno, porque sig nificaba que haría lo que fuera por encontrarte. Isabella le acarició la mejilla.

-Y tenía razón. Mi padre siempre tiene razón.

-Cuando le he llamado esta mañana, le he re cordado nuestra conversación y le he dicho que, aunque tú me rechazases, me había ganado el dere cho a pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

Isabella respiró profundamente. -¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, con cara de asombro. -¡Que estaba de acuerdo conmigo! -Miró a Isabella a los ojos-. Tu padre me ha deseado buena suerte y me ha dicho que estaría orgulloso de te nerme como yerno.

Isabella ya no podía reprimir las lágrimas. -¿De verdad ha dicho eso?

El asintió.

-Sí, y luego ha añadido: «No importa que mi hija te rechace, yo quiero que trabajes para mí, te acepte ella o no.»

-No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo -dijo Isabella negando con la cabeza-. Si supieras la de ve ces que se ha burlado de mis novios o me ha enviado a abogados y médicos para que saliera con ellos.

-Creo que no lo has entendido, Chiquita. Él quiere que estés bien, y que estés segura. Sabe que daría mi vida para que no volviera a ocurrirte nada malo nunca más.

-Oh, Edward -exclamó ella abalanzándose so bre él y apoyando su frente en la suya.

-Todavía no me has dicho que me quieres... -le recordó él.

-Es verdad, todavía no te lo he dicho. Permí teme que corrija mi descuido -dijo Isabella, y se sentó frente a él y le miró fijamente-. Edward Cullen Masen, te quiero con todo mi corazón, quiero casarme contigo y tener una prole de pequeños Cullen Swan.

-Genial, porque mi madre quiere un montón de nietos.

-¡Y mi padre querrá que tengamos un equipo de béisbol! -apuntó ella.

-Pues vamos a tener que empezar cuanto antes -concluyó el cogiéndola de la mano-. Vamos, Chiquita, vistámonos y vayamos a que me termi nen el tatuaje antes de que cambies de opinión. Y de vuelta, nos ponemos a fabricar a Edward Júnior.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Terminamosss muchas gracias a todas y cada ua por sus review y por su apoyo _**

**_Nos leemos en otra historia_**


	35. NOTAa

**Nota:**

Chicas para la siguiente adaptación, así será la temática:

1.-Subire Todas las opciones como Historia nueva, esto es por 2 razones la primera para que sea mas fácil la votación y la segunda por que asi me evito malos tragos de personas (no mencionare nombres) que en lugar de buscar sus adaptaciones, toma mis ideas, ya se que son adaptaciones y que cualquiera puede tener la idea pero ya van 4 veces que sucede esto con esta persona ¿coincidencia? yo no lo creo, bueno me desvió con esto quiero decir que aunque alguien mas suba estas adaptaciones, si yo publique primero el sinopsis subiré esta adaptación por que ya me canse y es decepcionante, frustrante y triste.

2.-Ustedes dejan un review cosa que quieran menos insultos, Un review= un voto

3.-El sábado se cierran las votaciones.

4.- Pueden votar en todas si quieren, osea no es un voto por persona, sino uno por adaptación.

5.- Aunque tu adaptación no halla ganado en cuanto se termine alguna de las adaptaciones que estoy haciendo, la siguiente historia con mas review sera la siguiente.

Chicas en un ratito subo las historias y recuerden VOTEN,

por cierto terminando las votaciones borrare esta Nota en las historias

Las quiero


End file.
